


Facade

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, But It's Only Once In The Beginning, Caring Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robert Lightwood Being an Asshole, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: When Alec's father is in town, he always scolds him for not having an Omega yet, so he buys an Omega sex slave, but without the sex part. When they pretend they have feelings for each other in front of people, does it spark into something more? Or do they part as friends?---





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome,  
> I will update as regularly as I can, however since the chapters are 4000 each, it won't be as regular as Idris College was,  
> Speaking of which, I haven't abandoned it! I'm just writing the ending!  
> Comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> WARNING:  
> There is rape in the first chapter, if you dont want to read that or you want to skip it, skip Magnus' chapter which is seperated by *****

Alec was in his office, doing what he did best. Put his signature at the bottom of some random bit of paper and file it. It wasn’t the most exciting part of his job as head of the Institute, but it was, unfortunately, necessary. The Clave refused to accept anyone besides Alec as the head of the Institute since he’s the only Alpha Lightwood and the Clave refused to accept that Jace was a Lightwood.

The job restricted his personal time, yes. Of course, but he would never give up his job. This also meant he didn’t have enough time to find his mate. Which added a lot of stress. Mates were supposed to help reduce stress and make them happier, but Alec didn’t have one and one day, he just kind of accepted that he wouldn’t find them. He made his peace with it, but that doesn’t mean it makes it easier.

“Alec, can we talk?” Simon said from the door, making Alec abandon his big stack of paper work and look up.

“Yeah sure. Come in.” Alec said, completely pulling away from his desk and focusing on whatever it was that Simon wanted to talk about.

Simon was Isabelle’s mate and honestly, he was the best thing to happen to her. She used to parade herself around in tight, short clothes and pretend she didn’t care about finding her mate. Alec would support her, because that’s what brothers do. He’d pick her up from nightclubs when she was too drunk and put his jacket over her body. He would nurse her hangover and give her less pressing missions. He would help her through the crying at night when she longed for her Alpha to just find her and he’d sit at the desk in her room whilst she rode out her heats, because having an Alpha nearby helps.

“It’s about Izzy.” Simon began and any bit of Alec that wasn’t paying attention, suddenly was. He sat up that little bit straighter and his full attention was on Simon. “She hasn’t been sleeping properly. She thinks I don’t know, but she’s constantly walking around the room. She isn’t eating everything on her plate. She’s leaving at least half of it on the plate, sometimes more. There’s something off and I’m worried about her.” Simon said, and he looked so scared for his Omega.

“Ok. Have you noticed anything else?” Alec asked. He had heard these kinds of symptoms, Omega’s taking time off because of these symptoms, thinking they’re ill.

“Personal things. Intimate things.” Simon said uncomfortably. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Simon, you’ve come here because you’re worried about her. Tell me what’s happened.” Alec said sternly. Yes, Isabelle was his sister and some details were best left to be unsaid. But there were two options here. Either she was pregnant, or she was dying a slow, painful death by demon poison. Alec needed to know which one it was. Pregnant Omega’s tend to eat less during the first trimester, because they’re scared of throwing it all up and then their appetite increases. If she had demon poison, it would be killing her from the inside out and try to starve her to death.

“Her scent changes when we… and she’s more… she’s in the mood a lot more… like constant heat.” Simon said, avoiding eye contact. Alec sighed from relief. Thank god.

“Simon, you need to talk to Izzy about this.” Alec said, picking up another file. He could feel Simon glaring at him and he had to resist rolling his eyes. “Simon, I get that you’re worried about her but-”

“NO! You have no idea what it’s like to worry about an Omega! You don’t have one!” Simon yelled standing up to leave. Alec jumped up too. They both glared at each other, both Alpha’s coming through, until the door opening stopped them both in their tracks.

“What is going on in here?” Izzy demanded. “I can smell the Alpha down the corridor!” Izzy stated.

“Izzy…” Alec began and turned to look at Izzy. “Take a pregnancy test.” Was all Alec said before sitting back down and continuing to do his paper work.

*****

Magnus woke up with a horrible pain in his ass. By now, he was used to the pain, but it didn’t mean he enjoyed it. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Sebastian was still sleeping next to him. Oh thank god. It’ll be at least a few minutes before he would have to get up and be his personal sex toy.

He moved slightly and clenched his eyes shut when he heard Sebastian groan behind him. _Shit._ Sebastian sat up against the headboard and looked down at Magnus.

“You’re not asleep.” Sebastian said sternly and stared at Magnus until he rolled over and looked up at him. Sebastian cleared his throat and Magnus sighed. He got on his knees on the bed and straddled Sebastian’s lap. He took Sebastian’s half hard cock and stroked it back to life. Sebastian let out little moans and grunts and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

When he was fully hard, Magnus went to grab the lube, but Sebastian grabbed his wrist tightly before he could. “You should still be wet from last night. You’ll be fine.” Sebastian snarled, leaving no room for objections.

Magnus nodded sadly, and raised himself a little before sinking onto his cock. It burnt and not the good kind.

“Oh Magnus! I knew you were a little slut, but I didn’t know you could ride dick this good.” Sebastian said, thrusting up to meet him. Magnus was almost crying from the pain. It was just too much. No lube and Sebastian wasn’t exactly small. It was hell, but he had to accept it. He had been his sex slave for 2 years now. You’d think he’d be used to the pain, but he wasn’t.

He continued to bounce up and down bored, until he heard the tell-tale sign of Sebastian coming. He sped up and put more pressure into them until he could feel his knot. Sebastian buried his head in Magnus’ shoulder and tried to bite him, to mate him but Magnus pulled back his head and slapped him around the face.

“Sebastian, we’re not mating. I don’t care how many times you fuck me in the course of a day but we’re not mating.” Magnus said firmly and stopped his bouncing. When Sebastian nodded, he continued to ride him until his knot got caught and he came with a loud growl.

“You stay in the bedroom. I have meetings today.” Sebastian said whilst waiting for his knot to go down. Magnus nodded obediently and avoided Sebastian’s gaze.

*****

“Alec.” Maryse said. “Can I have a word please?”

Alec looked up and smiled at his mother. “Yeah sure. What’s up?” He asked, putting his paperwork aside and looking up brightly at his mother.

“Your father called me.” Everything joyful about Alec’s expression was gone replaced with disgust and pain. “He’s upset you haven’t found an Omega yet.” Maryse said regrettably. Robert was a pain in the ass, always had been. You could only mate once in your lifetime, but there isn’t a day she regrets breaking hers with Robert. She’ll never have another, but he was no husband.

“And you?” Alec asked, like a soldier. This subject was common among his parents. They wanted him to find an Omega, settle down and have loads of Alpha pups. Alec and Maryse improved their relationship and Maryse stopped badgering him about it, and threw Robert out of the house.

“I don’t care how long it takes you. Because once you find him, your perfect Omega, you’ll know it. And you just can’t rush these things.” Maryse said with a smile. She just wanted her son to be happy. “But, it’s still his Institute unfortunately. And he’s visiting for two months.” She sighed.

“What am I supposed to do mother?” Alec asked stressed out. This isn’t what he needed right now. He had so much stress already and the fact he didn’t have an Omega made the stress so much worse.

“I have an idea. It’s awful, evil and I hate everything about it. But it will work.” Maryse said shyly. She had a plan, but it was the most evil plan in the world and she hated the fact that she had come up with it, but there wasn’t any other way. All the Omega’s in the Institute were mated, and neither knew any unmated Omegas, and the less people that know, the better.

“Ok.” Alec said hesitantly. He didn’t like the sound of this already.

“I have a friend. Well, I say friend. His name is Sebastian and he… he sells Omegas.” Maryse said. Alec froze. His face lost all colour and he felt sick. Omega’s were not property. They were people! “As sex slaves.” Maryse finished and Alec just wanted to smash his head against the desk. “But, think about it Alec. You buy an Omega and treat them really well, because that’s just how you are. You’re saving that Omega from a potential bastard who would do all kinds of things to them. You wouldn’t have to mate the Omega, just have his stand next to you and look pretty.” Maryse said. The plan wasn’t that bad when you thought about it. Alec was the softest person in the world, unlike some people who used to smack around their Omegas. Alec would be saving them, theoretically.

“Ok. But I want to pick the Omega. And I want to meet the guy and make it look legit. I don’t want other people knowing.” Alec said, sighing. He was such an awful person, but after he would free the Omega, they could live their life normally.

“I’m going to see him today. You can come with me.” Maryse said, grabbing a jacket of hers from the coat rack and her purse. Alec nodded and put on a jacket, locking his office on his way out. He was so ashamed of what he was about to do. But he knew what some of the Omega’s had to go through. Consent wasn’t in some Alpha’s dictionary’s. And Alec made a promise to himself that he would do every single thing he could do to make him comfortable.

*****

As they came to the front door, Alec sighed. He felt so guilty about what he was about to do and how he was about to act. But he remembered this part was just some acting, convincing this Sebastian guy that he wanted a fuck toy and he knew he’d never do any of the things he’d tell Sebastian. He just hoped everything he had planned to say would convince him, because Sebastian thought of himself as ‘high end’ and he wouldn’t sell his Omega’s to any random person.

As Maryse knocked the door, Alec could feel himself growing more nervous. When he first found out about Omega’s being traded like nothing, he felt sick. And now he was buying one. He had a brief moment of regret, but it died when the door swung open.

“Maryse, come in.” Sebastian greeted, giving Maryse a kiss on the cheek. Alec and Maryse walked into the house which, in Alec’s opinion, suited him. It looked like a pimp house. And to Alec, that’s exactly what he was. A pimp. “What can I do for you?” Sebastian asked Maryse.

“Sebastian, this is my son Alec.” Maryse said, putting her hands on Alec’s shoulders.

“Alec Lightwood. Head of the New York Institute and son of the foxy Maryse Lightwood. A pleasure.” Sebastian said, and Alec cringed at his use of adjectives for his mother. Alec was 22, and no one had ever called his mother _‘foxy’_ before and it was weird.

“It’ll be my pleasure soon. You see, I’m bored. Sexually.” Alec said, jumping into his role of a dirty excuse for a human. “I want an Omega, around the age of 22.” Alec demanded.

“Ah, jumping straight in. Your reputation is accurate. I presume you want this to stay quiet?” Sebastian grinned. Alec nodded. He assumed Sebastian meant the situation and not the Omega. “Well, I have many of those. I’ll introduce you and you can ‘try before you buy’.” Sebastian winked. “Slut!” He yelled.

Alec was confused for a moment before a door to the side opened and a broken looking man walked out. Alec couldn’t look away from him. He was drawn to him. He looked beautiful. He was naked and covered in bruises and Alec felt so bad for him. He must’ve been Sebastian’s private Omega.

“Who are you?” Alec asked him, and the Omega looked down at the ground, tilting his head in submission.

“That’s Magnus, he’s my fuck toy. He’s skilled, quiet and 22 years old.” Sebastian said. “Would you like to try?” He smirked.

“That won’t be necessary. If he’s skilled, he’ll do perfectly.” Alec regrettably said and smirked predatorily. He hated saying it and the way Magnus flinched. He couldn’t hate himself more in that very moment. “I want him.” Alec practically growled. He was beautiful, and Alec couldn’t care less how he was in bed, he didn’t plan on using him in that sense. He looked battered and bruised and Alec really sympathised with him. He had an urge that wanted to get him far away from here.

“Excellent choice. Slut, go pack your shit and get dressed. You’re going to daddy big dick here.” Sebastian smirked, and Magnus nodded, still avoiding their eyes but Alec could hear the tiny whimper that escaped him. Alec’s heart couldn’t take much more of this. When Magnus left, Alec remembered that he was going to save him and began to discuss payment with Sebastian. It was expensive, but Alec was even more sure after seeing how broken Magnus looked. Alec couldn’t wait to give him another chance at life.

*****

When they got back to the Institute, Alec took Magnus to his bedroom, so he could unpack. He intended to give Magnus his own room, but to add to the illusion of them being together, he had Magnus put his clothes into Alec’s closet.

Magnus walked to the closet as Alec sat against the headboard of his bed. When Magnus finished, he glanced at Alec and sighed. Alec tapped the bed next to him, gesturing for him to sit down so they could talk.

Magnus stripped on his way over to Alec and he was too stunned to say anything. He was so confused. What? Why was he getting undressed? Magnus got up on the bed and straddled Alec. He began to undo his zip, but Alec stopped him.

“Magnus, stop. Come here.” Alec said, giving him a hug. Sebastian is one hell of a bastard. Is that what he did? Sat on the bed and expected him to ride him? What the fuck?!

Magnus started crying and Alec didn’t know if it was because he’d never been hugged before, because he was nervous or because he was rejected.

Alec leaned over effortlessly, not throwing Magnus off of him and grabbed a blanket and proceeded to wrap him up in it and laid down with him still in his arms, soothing him. Magnus buried his head in his neck and seemed to calm down pretty quickly.

“I’m sorry master. I’m so sorry.” Magnus chanted in his neck and Alec felt his heart breaking again. He pulled back and wiped Magnus’ tears.

“Don’t be sorry. And I’m not your master, I’m just Alec ok?” Alec said and when Magnus nodded a little, he continued. “I didn’t buy you for sex, ok? I don’t expect sex at all. I just need a little help.” Alec said softly.

“Slut is here to help with anything.” Magnus said sadly, and Alec just wanted to kill Sebastian.

“You’re not a slut Magnus, ok?” Alec said and kissed his forehead. “I have a plan and I need some help. If you don’t want to help, I promise you it’s ok. Just say no and you can go. You won’t go back to Sebastian, I swear.” Alec said firmly. He didn’t want Magnus to feel like he had to help, just because Alec bought his freedom.

“Ok mas- Alec.” He said unsurely, but sighed in relief when Alec just smiled.

“My father isn’t a very nice man and he is angry that I don’t have a mate yet. So, I bought you. I want you to pretend to be my mate for the next two months. Which means you’ll be fed whenever you want, you can shower whenever you want, do whatever you want. You can have your own room, I won’t force you to have sex, whatever you want. But in front of my father, you’ll have to kiss me on the cheek and stuff like that. You can say no! Would you like to help me?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus considered it. Pretending to be mated wouldn’t be that bad. He didn’t want sex, he could have his own space, do whatever he wanted. It was a much better deal than Sebastian. With Sebastian it was wake up, fuck, shower and fuck, eat breakfast, suck his dick whilst he ate breakfast, waited naked in his room whilst he had meetings, fuck after the meetings, have dinner, fuck and sometimes he would sleep with Sebastian’s dick still inside him, ready for fucking in the morning.

“Yeah. Slu- I’ll help you. I trust you Alec, we can share a room. I don’t mind.” Magnus said, before he registered what he was saying. He had no idea why, but the smell of Alec made him trust him. He was soft, and sweet, and kind. Magnus knew he shouldn’t trust someone so quickly, but he did.

“I’m going to ask again, just to be sure. Even if you say no, you can stay here, as long as you want. I won’t ever force you to sleep with anyone and you’ll be protected from asshole Alpha’s. You don’t have to say yes.” Alec said again, just to make sure. He didn’t know how Sebastian treated him and he didn’t want to find out.

“Yes, I want to help you.” Magnus said and completely forgot he was naked.

“Ok. We can create rules if you want. So we have boundaries. And I will respect _every_ rule you make, alright?” Alec said, and Magnus nodded. “First rule, you don’t have to get naked whenever we’re alone.” Alec said softly, and Magnus’ cheeks turned red. He didn’t want to embarrass him.

“Ok, I’m sorry.” Magnus said, tugging the blanket around him tighter. “Can- can I make a rule?” Magnus asked in a small voice. Alec nodded and caressed his cheek, making the blush go away. “I want to share a bed with you, but I don’t want… I don’t… please don’t.. fuck me… when I’m… you know… asleep.” Magnus stuttered, and Alec wanted to scream.

“That’s a great rule!” Alec said enthusiastically, to let Magnus know he didn’t do anything wrong. “I would never do that to you anyway, but that’s a great rule.” Alec said and gave him a kiss on the forehead but then he froze. He looked back at Magnus. “Is it alright if I kiss your forehead?” Alec asked carefully. He had never thought about it before. Magnus could be uncomfortable with any kind of touching and Alec wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.

“I don’t mind. It’s nice. It makes me… it doesn’t matter.” Magnus whispered before getting up and going into the bathroom abruptly. Alec jumped up after him and knocked on the bathroom door. It wasn’t locked, so he could walk straight in, but he respected him.

“Magnus? What’s wrong? You can tell me.” Alec said to the door. He could hear Magnus pacing in the bathroom and something inside him made him want to open the door and hug him, protect him from hurt. Alec hadn’t ever felt this way before and was curious. But right now, he had more important issues.

“No. It’s embarrassing. Don’t want to talk about it.” Magnus said like a child before sitting on the floor. Alec sighed and opened the door. He looked down at Magnus who looked like he was close to crying.

Alec crouched on the floor with him and kissed him delicately on the cheek. “When I was 18, I denied that I was gay. I pretended to be straight and ended up having sex with a woman. She had about 3 orgasms before realising I hadn’t cum once. She hadn’t even realised that I wasn’t hard. I was embarrassed I left her room naked and had to walk past her parents before leaving the house, still naked.” Alec said, and Magnus chuckled a little. “You don’t have to be embarrassed around me. You can tell me anything you want, or things you don’t want.” Alec said softly before taking Magnus’ hand into his.

“I like it when you kiss me forehead because it makes me… it makes me feel safe, and protected. I trust you, and I have no idea why. I just know I can.” Magnus blushed and looked down.

Alec smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him in the forehead, but at the same time, Magnus looked up and Alec caught his lips. He pecked his lips and pulled back when he realised his mistake. He moved to get up, but Magnus grabbed his head and pulled back for a longer kiss. Alec kissed back as soon as his brain let him.

Magnus’ lips were so soft and tentative. It was almost like he was worried about kissing him, but still did it. Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ hips. Their lips moved together effortlessly, like they were made for each other. Alec held on tighter as the kiss deepened, their tongues fighting for dominance which Alec won.

Magnus’ hands moved to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, his arms behind his neck now. He didn’t want to let go or stop kissing him. It felt so right. It felt like… it felt like home.

When the need for oxygen over powered his need for Alec, Magnus pulled back and looked at Alec. Alec was panting, his eyes were wide, pupils blown, and his lips were delicious.

Neither of them had the energy or oxygen to speak for a while. When Alec started speaking, it was croaky and dazed. “We should… probably.. go to bed. It’s getting late.” Alec said.

Magnus nodded and smiled a little. Alec smiled a little too. “That was…”

“Mt first kiss.” “Amazing.”

They said at the same time. When Alec realised what Magnus said, his eyes widened. His first kiss? But he was a sex slave. How had he never kissed anybody before?

“Your first kiss?” Alec asked, and Magnus nodded a little, suddenly feeling really exposed when he remembered he was still only in a blanket. “Well, I’m honoured.” He said and stood up. He quickly grabbed some boxers and joggers for Magnus to wear and went back into the bathroom. “I don’t know what you sleep in. I can grab you a top if you want.”

“I normally sleep naked, so this is fine, thank you.” Magnus said with a grin, so Alec guessed he was trying to lighten the mood a little. “But, I kinda have this problem.” He said seriously, and Alec nodded, gesturing for him to continue. “I have a rare… Omega thing. I get morning wood, like every other male. But sometimes I get.. hotter.. when it happens. Like a mini heat but without the pain. So, the joggers might be.. too..”

“That’s fine. You can sleep in just boxers. I won’t touch you in that way, I promise.” Alec said, raising his hands. Magnus sighed a little and gave him back the joggers. Alec took them and left him to get changed in private.

They both got settled under the covers, Alec in joggers, Magnus without. They laid awkwardly for a moment before Magnus looked at Alec, waiting for him to notice. He didn’t want to speak, because he wasn’t allowed to with Sebastian.

“Will.. can..” Magnus sighed at his stuttering. “Can you hold me?” He barely whispered, and Alec softened. He held his arms open, so Magnus could cuddle however it wanted it to be.

Magnus so badly wanted to be the little spoon, but his ass hurt, and he didn’t want Alec to know how much of a slut he was, so he snuggled into Alec with his head buried in his neck. Alec kissed his head and sighed. He shuffled a little to get comfortable and felt himself drifting off. Magnus sighed contently, trusting Alec completely to not do anything and let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!!!  
> It's earlier than I was going to post it, but I'm, for once, really ahead with my writing and you guys seemed to like this story, so I thought I'd give you another chapter!

When Alec woke up, he felt warm. Warmer than usual. It was like he was sweating. He removed his arms from around Magnus’ body and felt Magnus’ forehead delicately. He was sweating a lot and his forehead was burning hot. Alec sat up, alarmed and tried to wake Magnus up. When he gently shook Magnus, he let out a moaning sound.

“Magnus.” He said gently.

“Mh.. yeah! Oh! Just like that.” Magnus moaned, rolling his hips a little. When Magnus made noises like that, it was hard for Alec to compress his inner Alpha and not make a move on the Omega. _He said nothing sexual in his sleep. You said no sex._

“Magnus, wake up.” Alec said a bit harsher. He didn’t want Magnus to burn up or force himself into heat.

Magnus opened his eyes and froze. He looked up at Alec with an ashamed face and jolted backwards, falling off the bed. Alec, without meaning to, noticed there was a little wet patch in the front of his boxers and his face softened. Magnus ran into the bathroom and locked the door this time.

Alec looked down at the sheets on Magnus’ side of the bed and sighed. He had soaked the sheets with sweat and, Alec guessed, slick too. Alec felt awful about embarrassing him, once again. He wasn’t a normal Omega. He was raised to be nothing but a fuck machine. He needed to remember to be sensitive around him.

Alec walked to the bathroom door and tapped it gently. “Mags, why don’t you have a shower? Hm? Wash the sweat off you and release some tension.” Alec hinted, hoping Magnus understood that he meant jerk off in the shower. He didn’t want to outrightly say it because it would only embarrass him further. “But unlock the door. I promise I won’t come in.” Alec said. He needed the door to be unlocked because if Magnus had forced himself into heat, or had a really good orgasm, his legs could give way and he could collapse in the shower and Alec wouldn’t be able to get to him.

When he heard the shower start, Alec grabbed a body and a hair towel and went to the private washroom, which was reserved for the Lightwoods, Jace and Clary only. It wasn’t a bathroom, it was a washroom. Washing machine, dryer, ironing board, a place to hang suits that he been dry cleaned, it was also a little kitchen.

He put the towels in the dryer, to warm them up a bit and went back to his room. Alec stripped the bed, taking the sheets, pillow covers, everything, ready to go in the wash. He got some new boxers for Magnus as well as some comfortable clothes and laid them out of the stripped bed. He took the sheets back and put them in the wash, adding the necessary things for it to smell new and clean. He made some toast and some orange juice and put them on a tray. He carried the tray back to his room and put it on the desk. He went back to the washroom and took the, now pleasantly warm, towels out and went back to his room.

He folded the towels and held them in his arms as he gently tapped the bathroom door when he heard the shower shut off. “Magnus? Are you done?”

“Uh.. I.. there’s… I haven’t got… oh.” Magnus stuttered and then said ‘oh’ like he was disappointed, and Alec’s stomach dropped.

“No Magnus! I don’t want you naked.” Alec said and gently opened the door. Magnus jumped back into the shower and pulled the shower curtain around him, blocking his naked body from Alec’s sight. “I don’t keep towels in here.” Alec said gently before putting the warm towels on the counter. “I warmed them up for you.” Alec said and gently shut the door behind him.

When Magnus came out the bathroom in his towels, he was beaming. Alec smiled back at him, but his smile dropped when he saw Magnus stiffen. He followed Magnus’ line of sight which was focused fiery, almost scared, at the stripped bed.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus said in a small voice and gazed at the floor.

“Hey.” Alec said and titled Magnus’ head up to look at him. He kissed his forehead and Magnus scrunched up his nose. Alec saved that mental image before smiling. “It’s fine. Don’t be sorry, it’s just natural. I don’t know what you like for breakfast, so I made you some toast.” Alec said and gestured to the toast on the desk. “I also got some comfy clothes for you.” Alec said and gestured to the bed. Magnus smiled gratefully and got changed. Alec turned his back and didn’t look. Magnus had finished eating his breakfast and walked over to Alec.

“Thank you, for all this. I could get used to this.” Magnus said and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss him when they were interrupted.

“Alec, I put your bedding in the dryer for you.” Izzy said as she poked her head through the door. Magnus’ eyes widened and turned to go back into the bathroom, but Alec stopped him.

“Izzy, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is Izzy, my sister.” Alec said and kissed Magnus on the cheek, hoping Magnus would take the hint.

Magnus smiled back at Izzy and held his hand out. “I’m Magnus, Alec’s mate.” Magnus said with a huge grin. _Ok, he got the hint._

“Mate?!” Izzy exclaimed, taking his hand. “Well, we must talk about him.” Izzy giggled, and Magnus decided instantly that he liked her. She took both of his hands and jumped onto the bed, pulling him with her. “Are you two going to get married? Have you marked each other? Do you love him?” Izzy asked really quickly.

Magnus just chuckled, and Alec was worried he would shy away, but nope. “We haven’t discussed marriage, we haven’t marked each other yet because I want to wait for a special moment and we haven’t said that to each other yet.” He said confidently before looking back at Alec. He sent Alec a questioning look and Alec just smiled and sat behind Magnus on the bed, kissing his cheek.

“Aww! You guys are so cute!” Izzy said enthusiastically. They both smiled at each other and somehow communicated and agreed because Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec and Alec did the same thing. It lasted a little longer than it should’ve in front of company, but Izzy didn’t seem to mind. “Ok, I really hate to break this up but Alec, I need to tell you something.” She announced and they both looked at her.

“In private or?” Alec asked but Izzy just shook her head.

“I’m pregnant.” She said happily, and Alec jumped up, ran around the bed and hugged her tightly. He spun on the spot with her in his arms and Magnus beamed up at them.

_I wonder if Alec would be like this if I was pregnant._

**_Whoa! Where the fuck did that come from?!_ **

Magnus shook his head, eye wide and dismissed the thoughts. He can’t think of Alec like that. He’s there to help him and then leave. He isn’t permanently there, he needed to remember that. Magnus was shook from his thoughts when he saw they were both looking at him.

“Sorry, I zoned out a little.” Magnus said, chuckling.

“I said, is there going to be a baby for you two soon?” Izzy said with a smirk. Magnus froze. He knew she was just trying to be friendly and start a conversation, but he couldn’t help but feel his heart breaking in his chest. He knew he looked like he was acting weird, but he couldn’t snap out of it.

“Magnus, are you alright?” Alec asked when he noticed a single tear roll down his cheek. “Magnus?” He asked again.

“I’m going to go Alec.” Izzy softly, giving them their space.

Once Izzy left, Alec kneeled down in front of Magnus and cupped his face gently. Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at him. He wiped his tears away and avoided Alec’s gaze.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec asked kindly.

“I want a baby. Like every other Omega. We’re hardwired to want children.” Magnus said, and Alec nodded along. “But Sebastian..” Magnus said and began to sob. “To make me a good slut, he um..” Magnus said and took a deep breath. “I can’t have babies. I’ll never get pregnant, I’ll never have my own children.” Magnus said and brought his knees to his chest, gently rocking himself backwards and forwards.

“Alec, your bed stuff is done.” Jace said as he walked past the door. Alec sighed and kissed Magnus on the forehead.

“Hey, it’s alright. We can always adopt.” Alec said softly. _What. We. **We? WE** can always adopt? Where, the fuck, did WE come from?! _“My father doesn’t arrive until tomorrow, so how about we put on a film and cuddle in bed, yeah?” Alec asked.

“Wait, how is the bedding done already?” Magnus asked amused.

“We had a warlock place a spell on the machines for us. We haven’t got time to wait three hours for them to wash and four hours for them to dry. We have better things to do.” Alec said with a smirk. Magnus chuckled and stopped when he realised something.

“Wait, we can’t.” Magnus said sadly. “You’re in charge here. You’re supposed to be in your office.” He said disappointedly.

Alec gently lifted his chin up and kissed him on the forehead. “I am in charge, but I’m not supposed to be. My mother is, because my father is visiting, she’s in charge again. Which means whenever we’re not on mission, I can keep you company.” Alec said and got up to grab the bedding. He put it on the bed, climbed in and gestured for Magnus to pick the film.

 

After the first film ended, Alec peered down and saw that Magnus was in fact asleep. _He must’ve not got much sleep with Sebastian. He was probably fucking him all the time._ Alec supressed a growl at the thought and held Magnus tighter, more possessively. He looked around the room, making sure no one was trying to hurt his Omega and- **_HIS?!_** _Magnus isn’t his._

Alec swallowed. That’s the third time today that he had thought or said something like that. He needed to get a grip on himself. Magnus wasn’t his, they weren’t going to adopt children, they weren’t actually in a relationship. He needed to remember that otherwise this is going to get really messy, real soon.

Alec kept his grip on Magnus tight as he began to drift off to sleep. He wasn’t tired, he just couldn’t help it. Even though it was only 12pm, it was warm with Magnus and it was cosy and he couldn’t not sleep. He felt relaxed with him, happy. He could feel himself drifting off slowly, when the Institute alarm went off, waking Magnus.  

“What? What is it?!” Magnus yelled, sitting up. Alec could tell he was scared by his smell, he was terrified.

“It’s alright. I have to go but you wait here. Don’t leave this room until I come back.” Alec assured. He kissed Magnus on the cheek before running out of the room.

 

Alec ran to the ops centre to see Izzy stood by the weapons, getting down a seraph blade and her whip. He looked around for someone who will tell him what the hell is happening, when he saw Jace and ran over to him.

“What’s happening?” Alec asked Jace, who was typing something on the computer.

“Demon in the Institute. We have no idea what kind and it only just set of the wards.” Jace said, scrolling through the records. “Shax!” He yelled to Izzy who nodded.

“Wait, Izzy can’t help!” Alec protested, walking over to his sister. She smiled at him, but the smile faded when Alec took her blade and put it back on the rack.

“You’re not going anywhere near a demon.” Alec said sternly, grabbing her arm gently and dragging her towards the living quarters, hoping he runs into her Alpha on the way.

“Alec, the baby is the size of a peanut. It won’t get hurt.” Izzy protested whilst being dragged. She sighed when they ran into Simon, who looked at Izzy with disappointment. “I can help.” She tried.

“Iz, I already told we got this. Go back to the room.” Simon said, pushing a little Alpha through his tone and Izzy nodded submissively.

“Go to my room and keep Magnus company.” Alec suggested, to make her feel better. Izzy looked at Simon questioningly. They were mated, which meant she took her ‘orders’ from him. It was hardwired into her brain. But Simon never abused that power with her, and Alec respected that and ultimately, gave them his blessing because of how well he treated his sister. Simon nodded, and Izzy kissed them both on the cheek before heading towards the rooms.

“What have we got?” Simon asked, finishing the rest of his blood bag and throwing it in the nearest bin.

“Shax demon.” Alec said. Simon was a vampire, not a shadowhunter, but he was a good fighter. Give him a weapon and he would be clumsy at first, but he would help any way he could. Alec allowed him to move into the Institute because of Izzy and he helped everywhere he could. He offered to fill in reports for Alec, helped with hunts, saved Isabelle so many times and helped improve their downworlder relations.

“Alright, I’ll take the utility tunnels. If I don’t text within five minutes, send backup.” Simon said before getting out his own blade and heading towards the tunnels. Alec got out his phone and checked the time. 1:04pm, when did Alec fall asleep? Alec appreciated his help so much, because he went alone and then texted if everything was alright, when other shadowhunters took teams of backup and found nothing. He didn’t waste resources.

 

Alec headed to the training rooms and the gym to see if he could find anything. He had three men with him to help him out, since they had many training rooms. As they approached the first room, they found a body keeping the door open.

Alec kneeled down and checked for a pulse, but shook his head. Alec got out his phone and checked the time. 1:08pm. Simon had one minute before he had to send backup. He gently opened the door to the training room, but it was empty. They were all on edge, heading towards the second room when Alec’s phone began to ring.

“Hello?” Alec answered, still on edge with his blade ready.

_“Alec, the tunnels are empty, but I’ve found at least three bodies on my way. But they’re clean cut. These couldn’t have been a demon.” Simon said through the phone and Alec paused._

“I’ve found a body. It’s messy and mutilated, definitely our demon.” Alec said. Demons weren’t ones for precaution. They killed, and it was messy. It was people who did clean cut, so they blood didn’t splatter all over them.

_“Well..” Simon paused, and Alec waited, he could hear Simon’s heavy breathing. “Alec, I’ve just found another one. It’s got fang holes.” Simon said, shocked._

“Alright, I’m sending backup. Simon get out of there.” Alec said and hung up the phone. He dialled the number for the speakers in the Institute. Something that Izzy had come up with. In situations like these, when you needed to spread the word fast, call 0210 and it would put you through to the speakers. There were at least one in every room and corridor. “It isn’t just a demon. There is a vampire here too, possibly another downworlder. Backup needed in the tunnels, immediately.” Alec said and hung up the phone.

His team entered the gym, only to see about 10 vampires, feeding from shadowhunters. Alec cringed at the smell. Omega’s. They must’ve been newly turned Omega’s. The can’t help their impulses, it’s just their nature. Alec heard footsteps coming towards them and looked round, only to see Jace and his men coming down the corridor.

Jace looked in the room and cringed at the smell too. “We need to sedate them, knock them out. Then we call Raphael and tell him we have new clan members for him.” Jace said, taking a tranquiliser gun from the soldier offering it to him. Alec took one too and opened the door. It was easy, the vampires were more focused on feeding.

When they were all knocked out, Alec told one of his men to make the call to Raphael, whilst they hunted for the demon that was still in the Institute. Alec sighed when his phone rang again and answered it.

“Yes?”

_“Alec! The shax demon just tried to kill me and Magnus!” Izzy yelled down the phone. “In there Magnus, go. Keep your head down.” She said to Magnus and then turned back to the phone. “It won’t leave us alone. Why?” She said. Alec could hear a door being broken, her screaming and then the phone cut out._

Alec dialled 0210 as quick as he could. “Everyone go to the living quarters. Backup _immediately!_ We have people trapped. Move!” He yelled and hung up, running as fast as he could.

He saw his bedroom door was ripped to shreds, splinters of wood lay across his bedroom floor and his heart was in his throat. Izzy was pregnant, she should be safe. And Magnus was… Magnus. He needed to be safe too. Alec looked around for an idea of where Izzy would’ve hidden them. He was such an idiot. She should’ve given her a blade, at least. Damn it!

He creeped down the corridor until he could hear something sharp scraping wood. He turned the corner to see the demon at the door of a supply closet, clawing at the wood, trying to get inside. He was bigger than most shax demons, he must’ve been turned. This wasn’t new. There were reports of body builders turning to demons because of their own stupidity. But why was he going after Izzy and Magnus? He hadn’t bothered to attack anybody else?

Alec took a step forward and put an arrow in it’s head, but it was intent on getting into that closet. Alec cocked his head to the side and shot another to it’s neck, but it was still alive. How? Alec took a step forward and put his blade through it’s middle and that seemed to make the demon die. Two arrows and the thing was still moving. How is that even possible?

He opened the door to see both Omega’s holding onto each other and protecting each other. They were shoved into the corner of the closet, cleaning supplies blocking the path to them.

“Izzy, Magnus. Are you both ok?” Alec asked, holding out his hand. They both stood up and Izzy held onto Magnus’ hips whilst he took Alec’s hand and made his way out of the closet. Alec gently gave Magnus to Jace who checked his pulse and body for blood, whilst Alec took another step into the closet, closer to Izzy and lifted her out, turning around and giving her to Simon.

“Are you ok baby?” Simon asked, looking over face and looking down at her stomach.

“I’m fine. I ran into a shelf, but I’ll be fine.” She said breathlessly. She hugged Simon close and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent to calm herself down. Alec came out the closet (hehe) and shut the door, sighing.

“Magnus, are you alright?” Alec asked, pulling him in for a hug and they both buried their heads in each other’s necks. Magnus nodded slightly, and Alec could feel the wetness on his shirt and knew that Magnus was crying. It wasn’t fair. This wasn’t part of the deal. He was supposed to keep him safe, not put him in harm’s way of a fucking demon. He was his Alpha, he was supposed to protect him. _No, you’re not his Alpha!_ He quickly reminded himself before taking Magnus back to Alec’s bedroom.

Alec made a mental note to call a warlock to come in and fix the damage, but right now a shaken up Magnus was still crying into his shoulder. Alec sat him on the bed, wiped away his tears and gently kissed him on the forehead, making Magnus smile softly. They both took off their socks and shoes, beginning to relax a little. Alec went into the bathroom and began to run a bath for Magnus, nice and warm. He came back in to see Magnus exactly where he left him.

Alec held his hand out and guided Magnus to the bathroom. Magnus looked a little sheepish, so Alec took the hint and went to leave the bathroom, but Magnus grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Alec.. I.. can..” Magnus sighed angrily with himself. “You should probably have a bath too.” Magnus said, hoping it was enough to show what he wanted.

“Honestly, you have one first. I’ll have one later.” Alec said, trying to be kind. He didn’t understand why Magnus wanted Alec to have a bath first, maybe he was just being kind.

“No..” He grumbled. “That’ll waste water.” Magnus said, raising his eye brows, hoping Alec would take the hint. Alec looked confused and Magnus made a noise of anger and frustration. “Can you join me please? Nothing sexual, I just want to be… close.. t-to yo-you.” Magnus stuttered and looked everywhere besides Alec.

Alec smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Magnus. “I’d love to, nothing sexual.” Alec reassured before shutting the door and locking it. He moved to gently lift Magnus’ top off of him, running his hand slowly along every part of skin that was exposed. Magnus’ breath began heavy and hard. When his top was off, he moved his hands to the hem of Alec’s shirt and lifted it over his head, breath shuddering at the six pack slowly being revealed.

Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ buttons and fly on his pants and undid them carefully, before sliding them down his toned legs, along with his boxers. His mouth watered a little at Magnus’ length but reminded himself that Magnus wanted nothing sexual and snapped his attention back to Magnus. Magnus did the same with Alec’s pants and boxers, before motioning for Alec to get in the bath.

Alec got in and sat back, waiting for Magnus to get in and sit on his lap. Magnus got in awkwardly and sat right on Alec’s dick and that did nothing for the thoughts running through his head. He willed them away, reminding himself that Magnus didn’t want this to be sexual. Magnus leaned back into his embrace, his back flush against Alec’s chest and grabbed Alec’s arms, weaving them around himself.

Alec sighed happily, cuddling up to Magnus. He knew nothing would ever happen between them, it couldn’t. Magnus was only here because he would rather be here than the personal sex slave of Sebastian. He was here to convince Alec’s father, nothing more. They weren’t friends, or anything. Alec was protecting him because he was an Alpha, that’s all. That wasn’t what Alec promised. He promised protection, care, and no sex. He specifically said no sex. And he couldn’t, wouldn’t go back on his word. His body ached for him to be intimate with Magnus, but that was just some stupid chemical reaction, because he was an Alpha and Magnus was an Omega, nothing more. And he would continue to tell himself that until he believed it.

Magnus relaxed in Alec’s arms. He never thought he could have this. Being close with someone without having to spread his legs and pretend to like it. He hadn’t produced natural slick for two years, besides during his heats, and even then Sebastian would hire a gang of people round and they would all take advantage. He remembered names, because he was told to moan them out like a whore.

**Ragnor Something?**

-Daddy kink

-Liked loud moaning

**Raj Shadowhunter?**

-Slight sadism

-Likes being lightly spanked

**Maia Roberts**

-Loved hair being pulled

-Riding was the only thing she accepted

There were countless more, but those were the most memorable ones.

But being like this with Alec, gave him hope. He knew Alec only wanted him to convince his father, and he was fine with it. But if there was even a little chance he could have more, have an Alpha that cared for him, loved him and protected him, he would take that chance, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this chapter!   
> Warning: Isabelle goes through something awful in this chapter and it will effect future chapters. I've updated the tags so please check them and if you are uncomfortable with them, please stop reading. Thank you  
> Comment and let me know what you think  
> Again, I'm sorry  
> (But it is relevent to the plot, it isn't just some sick chapter filler, I promise. And the list of people from Chapter 2 is also relevent to a future chapter, it wasn't a chapter filler neither.)

Magnus woke up to an empty bed, no arms around him to protect him. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room with half open eyes. Alec was nowhere to be seen, so Magnus just presumed that Alec was in the bathroom.

He carefully got out of bed, remembering the shards of wood on the floor from yesterday, only to find they had all been cleared. Alec must’ve contacted a warlock to remove them all. He glanced at the bathroom door, only to see that it was open. Alec wasn’t in the room. Where the hell was he?

“Alec?” He called, but no one answered. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up a little bit more. He walked back into the bedroom and put on a shirt and some pants, making sure to look smart if he was about to walk around the Institute.

Once he approved of his outfit, he walked out of the room and headed towards Alec’s office, or at least where he thought it would be.

He walked into the office, to see Alec’s mother sat in the chair, and two men sat the other side, deep in conversation.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should’ve knocked, I’ll come back later.” Magnus said and was about to shut the door until Maryse interrupted.

“No Magnus, it’s alright. Come on in.” She said quickly. “Magnus, you obviously know Alec.” She joked and Magnus froze. Alec looked _good._ He looked the definition of sexy. He was sat there, in a shirt, tie and pants and honestly, Magnus wanted to just eat him like a snack. He was… _Magnus stop drooling._ “And Magnus, this is his father, Robert.” Maryse said with a little force, to hopefully let Magnus know that now was the time for pretending.

“Robert, I’ve heard so much about you.” Magnus said, holding his hand out. “I’m Alec’s mate.” Magnus said and Robert’s face lit up a little. Now Magnus realised why they were lying to him. He looked rather intimidating to be honest. He looked like the kind of guy that would nurse a crying baby, but could also stab you without having to put them down.

“So, Alec, finally lost your virginity then?” Robert joked, shaking Magnus’ hand. Magnus watched all colour drain from Alec’s face. Omg. This whole time, Magnus was sure that Alec would pounce on him at every given opportunity, because he was an Alpha, but he was actually a virgin. Holy shit. Magnus froze when he saw Robert’s eye narrow. “You don’t smell like you’ve even had sex?” Robert said, and gave Magnus a dirty look. “Alec, you’re his Alpha. If he isn’t putting out, you can force him. He’s an Omega, it doesn’t matter.” He said, before looking back at Maryse like he hadn’t just said the most offensive thing in the whole world.

“I’ll keep that in mind father.” Alec said sternly, but giving Magnus an apologetic look. Magnus smiled and shook his head slightly. If anyone could sympathise with Alec, it was Magnus. His father was a bastard too. Sometimes, with parents, it’s easier to lie and hire people to pretend than to tell them the truth and listen to them discredit everything you’ve ever done.

“Back to the business at hand.” Maryse said, and Magnus could tell she was trying her best to not cower under Robert’s gaze.

“Shush.” He said to Maryse, cutting her off. “I want to talk to my children.” Robert said and left the room, heading towards the living quarters, towards Izzy.

The second the door shut, Alec let out a sigh of relief. And weirdly, so did Maryse. Alec undid the top few buttons on his shirt and slouched back in his chair.

“Magnus, I am so sorry for what he said.” Alec began but Magnus held his hand up and cut him off.

“Don’t apologise. It’s the reason I’m here, right? No harm done. Maryse, are you alright dear?” He asked when he saw tears building in her eyes.

“Yes, I’m… quite alright.” She said, sniffing a little.

“Mother and father broke up, but he’s convinced himself that he is still her Alpha, expects her to submit to him. It’s wrong.” He said sternly.

They all flinched when the door abruptly opened, Simon walked in all flustered, with nothing but a small sheet wrapped around his waist on and shut the door.

“What the fuck? No one told me Robert was visiting. I was laid in bed, naked with your sister.” He sighed, looking embarrassed. “He just fucking walked in, told me I wasn’t welcome in the Institute and told me to get out of the bed. Izzy had to take off the pillow cover and give it to me to cover myself! I fucking hate him.” Simon said, sitting down. Magnus chuckled and clicked his fingers, dressing Simon, who nodded in appreciation.

“I apologise Simon, that is slightly my fault.” Alec said, breathing a little easier. “He’s angry because he thinks Magnus isn’t putting out.” Alec explained and Simon nodded understandingly.

“Oh, that makes sense. I’m guessing you’re still pretending you’re mated, yeah?” Simon asked and sat down, picking up a file from the desk and reading it a little.

“What? We are..”

“Alec, don’t even try. Me and Izzy both know he’s not _your_ Omega.” Simon said, turning the page on the file in his hand. “Can I go on the mission for this one?” Simon asked, showing Alec the file.

“How do you know?” Alec asked and took the file from his hand, reading over it. “Yeah, but take Jace with you.” Alec said, handing the file back.

Simon nodded and put it back on the desk. “Well, neither of you have a mating mark, you don’t smell like each other and you didn’t Alpha out when the demon trapped Izzy and Magnus.” Simon smirked at Alec, who was speechless.

“Do you think Robert knows?” Magnus asked worriedly. If Robert knew they weren’t mated, he would be sent away and he’d lose his Alpha. _No, not **your** Alpha. He isn’t your Alpha!_

“I have no idea, but don’t chance it. If you don’t want to have sex to mix your scents, work out. Have a hardcore workout session, sweat a lot and then sleep. Your scents will still be mixed in the morning.” Simon said simply.

“Really? And that’ll work?” Alec asked. His question was cut short by Robert walking back into the office, with an angered look on his face.

“You.” He sneered at Simon. He took a step forward, but Izzy ran through the door and stood between them.

“Father, stop!” She yelled. Robert growled at Simon and Simon, even though he was an Alpha, wanted to submit and cower to Robert.

“You. You knock up my daughter and won’t marry her?!” Robert growled and Simon’s eyes grew wide. He stood up, carefully took Izzy’s hand into his own and turned her around.

“Iz, is that what you think? That I don’t _want_ to marry you?” Simon asked gently and he could see the pain in her eyes, the tears in the corners and that was all the answer he needed. “Magnus, in my room, in my bottom dresser drawer is an item, can you portal it here please?” Simon asked, not letting go of her hand or looking away from her.

Magnus nodded and clicked his fingers, a little box appearing in his hand. He stepped forward a little and handed it to Simon, then went and stood next to Alec, feeling a little intimidated by Robert.

Simon opened the box and showed Izzy and Robert what was inside, which was a ring. “I’ve had this for months. I just assumed you’d rather get married when you could fit in a wedding dress. But we can get married, whenever and wherever you want. I love you Izzy and even though this wasn’t exactly how I had planned to ask you; will you marry me?” He asked and Izzy wiped away her tears before nodding.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you Simon. I love you too.” She said and jumped at him for a hug, kissing his cheek a hundred times. She was a little worried that Simon wouldn’t want her anymore, after she got bigger. Because it wouldn’t just be her stomach, it would be her boobs, her legs, her feet and she was worried that Simon would back track and not want her or the baby anymore. But of course, Simon was just thinking of her. Like he always was.

“Isabelle, there is a body you need to be examining. Go!” Robert demanded, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the door and closing it behind her. Simon had to supress a growl at him. That was his Omega. He shouldn’t be touching his Omega. His Omega shouldn’t be treated like that!

Magnus was shocked. Was it always this tense when Robert was around? Now it made sense as to why Alec had hired Magnus. He was mean, stubborn and just seemed like a giant dick to be honest. Magnus’ dad was a real piece of work, don’t get him wrong, but Robert seemed worse.

“Bitch, aren’t you supposed to be doing paperwork?!” He snapped at Maryse, who flinched, jumped into her seat and picked up a pen with shaky hands. Magnus stood there, wide eyed. She used to be his wife. He should’ve cherished her and treated her right. If that’s how he behaves in public, in front of her son, then how did they act in private? “The fuck is your problem? You got something you want to say bitch?” Robert yelled at Magnus, who flinched and instantly shook his head. “No, you wanted to say something!” Robert said, taking a step towards Magnus.

Alec stood in front of Magnus, bared his teeth and growled at Robert. “You don’t talk to him like that.” He growled and Magnus was scared by his tone of voice. He had never heard Alec talk like that. Granted he only knew him for a few days, but he always seemed calm and happy. Robert just chuckled and took another step forward, but Alec’s growl was so loud that Magnus was sure the whole Institute heard it. “Don’t. Talk. To him. Like that.” He repeated and Robert nodded slightly, before sitting in a chair opposite Maryse, who was writing furiously.

“I’m going to go… back to..” Magnus tried breathlessly, before rushing out the room, tearing pouring from his eyes. If Alec hadn’t stopped him, he probably would’ve hit Magnus. Just like his own father had.

Magnus couldn’t control his shaking, or his tears. It was such an intense situation and he just… he couldn’t. He knocked gently before walking into Izzy’s room, where he found her sat on her bed, wiping her tears away. She turned to face him and smiled sadly.

He shut the door and ran to her side, hugging her. She hugged him back and they rocked back and forth gently, both helpless Omega’s who are torn between wanting to obey the Alpha, but are equally terrified of him. Simon didn’t stand up for Izzy and to be fair, there wasn’t much he could actually do. Robert was the main Alpha, the dad Alpha and there wasn’t much they could do. He was ranked above everyone else and Magnus was surprised that Alec stood up to him. _Alec stood up to Robert, for him._ Magnus tried his hardest to not blush over the fact.

The spent the afternoon eating junk food, watching some tv show Izzy had put on called ‘Happy’. It had only a few episodes so she put on another tv show for them to binge. It was an afternoon of laughter and Magnus could relax and forget the problems of the world. Forget his past and he could just be himself around her. 

A couple of hours later, Magnus woke up laid in bed with Izzy next to him, the only thing separating them was a bowl of popcorn. He faintly heard someone calling Izzy’s name.

“Iz, babe.” Simon whispered gently, shaking Isabelle, trying to wake her up. “Honey.” He tried and Magnus sat up, shaking Izzy too. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face when she saw Simon.

“Hey.” She mumbled, fidgeting in the sheets to go back to sleep.

“Before you sleep again babe listen.” Simon said, chuckling. “I’m going on mission alright? I probably won’t be back until early hours alright? I love you.” He said gently, leaning down and kissing her head. He pealed back the covers and slowly lifted her top, and kissed her belly too. Magnus’ heart clenched at how cute the gesture was. It was adorable and Magnus longed for the same thing, but knew he would never get it. He couldn’t have pups of his own.

“Magnus, Alec is in your room. He said he wanted to talk to you.” Simon whispered.

“What time is it?” Magnus asked quietly, getting out of the bed. He didn’t want to disturb Izzy.

“Almost 9pm. He’s just finished a meeting with Robert, so he might be a bit stressed out.” Simon said, shutting the door behind him.

Magnus nodded in understanding before walking down the corridor, to Alec’s room. He tapped the door before walking in, only to see Alec on the floor, doing push ups, topless. Magnus’ eyes couldn’t leave a sweat drop that was rolling down from the back of his neck, gliding over his shoulder blades, heading towards the perfect curve of his ass and Magnus just wanted to lean down and lick it away.

“What?” Magnus asked, snapping back into reality. Alec smirked at him when he realised that Magnus was ogling and stood up, putting a top back on. He didn’t miss the pout on Magnus’ face.

“Are you alright to do the workout tonight? If you’re too tired, that’s fine too.” Alec said reassuringly, leaning down to kiss Magnus on the forehead and mentally saved the picture of Magnus crinkling his nose in response.

“No, it’s fine. I’m not that tired since all I did all day was sleep.” Magnus said chuckling. He looked over at the weights that Alec had and they looked big. “Are they yours?” He asked, gesturing to the weights. Alec took a mouthful of water and looked to where he was pointing. He swallowed and nodded at the same time, nearly choking on his drink.

“Yeah. I hate the gym here because it just smells like alpha, and now it smells like vampires eating Shadowhunters.” Alec joked, picking up the weight and lifting it whilst talking to Magnus.

Magnus walked over to the other set of weights, which were smaller, and started to work out too. His body used to be in good shape, going to the gym most days to keep his body active, but then Sebastian claimed him and said he was spending too much time there and stopped him from going. If Magnus wasn’t being fucked, he had no use.

Alec and Magnus worked out for a bit, joking around and laughing together, even trying out yoga positions and falling flat on their faces as if they were playing a game of twister. But they both froze, around 11pm, when they heard screaming from Izzy and then the panicked yell of, “Simon! Alec! **Alec!** ” Her scream sounded confused and heartbroken and Magnus nearly cried right there at the pain in her voice.

They both ran to her room as quickly as they could, only to see Izzy sat up in bed, looking scared. Magnus didn’t understand. He walked closer to her and hugged her. He tried to get her out of bed and pulled the covers back, only to gasp along with Alec behind him.

Her bed was covered in blood. Completely soaked in blood. Maybe it was her period? But then Magnus remembered a small detail about Izzy he had learnt recently that made his heartbreak for her so strong, he could hear it. She was pregnant.

Alec ran forward, scooped her up and held her close to him, silently asking Magnus what the hell he was supposed to do. He wasn’t stupid. Bleeding during a pregnancy wasn’t a good thing, and it broke his heart to know it was his sister going through the pain, but he didn’t understand Omega bodies.

“Izzy, look at me.” Magnus said softly, stroking her face. She looked at him whilst shaking, terrified of the reality around her. “Alec is going to take you to the infirmary alright? I’ll go find Simon for you.” He said, nodding along with her and kissing her forehead. Alec nodded and walked out of the room, carrying his sister to the infirmary like Magnus said.

When Alec left, Magnus felt tears running down his face. The world was so cruel. Magnus couldn’t have children, and Izzy had possibly just lost hers. But now wasn’t about him. It was about Izzy. Simon was on a mission, and if Magnus called him up to tell him, he might get distracted in the battle field and suffer an injury. And that was the last thing the couple needed.

Magnus stripped the bed of the sheets and put them in the washing machine, after adding a home made secret ingredient to the washing machine to get out blood stains. When he finished, he got a spare change of clothes for Isabelle and headed to the infirmary to see her.

When he walked into he room, he saw Alec sitting on a chair next to her bed, holding her hand whilst she faced him, with blank eyes, crying silently. You wouldn’t even know she was crying if it wasn’t for the tears. Her face didn’t look different, neither did her posture.

“Hey, I brought some spares clothes.” He said, showing them to Izzy who looked at him without moving her head and it sent chills down his spine. It was such an intimate, family moment and he felt like he was intruding. He put the clothes on the end of the bed, and headed towards the door to leave the siblings to it.

“Magnus wait.” Alec said, and grabbed his hand. When Magnus turned around, he could see Alec was close to breaking down too. He hugged Alec’s head into his chest, the height difference not being an issue since Alec was sat down.

Magnus reached out to hold Izzy’s hand as well, only to jerk in surprise when the door burst open and an angry looking Simon ran in. “Why did no one tell me my fiancée was in the infirmary?” He demanded and Alec just stared blankly at him, and Magnus just felt incredibly guilty, because that’s what he was supposed to do.

“I..I-I was supposed to c-call you.” Magnus stuttered, stepping closer. An angry Alpha did a lot of things to an Omega, but elicit fear and the need to please them was the most common thing. Not pleasing them in bed, but pleasing them in general. It sent Omega’s into great distress and even if they aren’t the Alpha’s Omega, it could trigger heats.

“You stupid bitch! You should’ve told me!” Simon yelled, taking a step towards Magnus with his fists clenched.

“Hey!” Alec growled, full Alpha, jumping up from his chair and standing between them. “I told him not to! Because you could’ve died on mission!” Alec yelled and Simon’s features softened at the words.

Their attention was turned to Izzy when the monitors began to beep dramatically, whilst she was trying to sit up. Simon ran to her side and engulfed her in a hug, letting her know he was there and always would be.

“Simon, I love you. I’m so sorry.” She said, crying even harder. Simon understood what she was telling him and held on harder, not trusting his voice right now. She had miscarried. It probably had something to do with Robert causing her stress, but it broke both of their hearts, and Alec’s. The couple had been trying since they mated, but it never happened. A few months ago, they gave up. Accepting the fact they would have no children of their own but could always adopt. When Izzy fell pregnant, neither of them were expecting it. But it was joyous. Thinking it all through made Simon cry harder.

“It’s ok. It wasn’t your fault baby. I love you so much.” Simon whispered into her hair and began to rock them back and forth.

Magnus’ heart broke again and he gently grabbed Alec’s arm to lead them out of the infirmary, so they didn’t disturb the intimate moment.

 

When they got back to Alec’s room, Alec laid on the bed, in his pyjamas, cuddling Magnus but staring at the ceiling.

“Could you imagine going through that?” Alec asked quietly. It was horrible to think about, getting Magnus pregnant and then him losing the baby. _It won’t happen, because 1) He isn’t your Omega and 2) You won’t get him pregnant because **he isn’t your Omega!**_

“It must be painful, physically and emotionally.” Magnus said sadly. “Thank you for covering for me.” He said softly, turning to face Alec. Alec smiled softly at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead, but Magnus leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was soft and tender. Their lips moving together perfectly, not too rushed but not too slow. Magnus moved his hand up to the side of Alec’s face whilst Alec’s arms held onto Magnus tighter, like he was afraid to let go. Magnus shuffled his weight onto his side as he deepened the kiss, both hands on Alec’s face. The kiss was perfect, it blocked everything out, besides the need for each other. Magnus threw one leg on the other side of Alec’s waist, not breaking the kiss for even a second.

The kiss got more heated as Magnus began to grind down on Alec, their tongues dancing together to sound of their panting breathes and thumping hearts. Magnus was struggling to breathe but he didn’t want to break the kiss. Alec must’ve noticed because he broke into giggles, stopping the kiss.

Magnus lifted his head up to confirm that the sound he could hear was in fact Alec giggling. _Giggling!_ “What’s so funny?” Magnus asked amused.

“I almost choked because I couldn’t breathe, but I didn’t want to stop kissing you.” Alec said and chuckled. Magnus smiled down at him, because even though Alec was the big bad Alpha boss, who threatens his father and protects his family fiercely, he’s such a big softie when they’re alone.

“We should get some sleep. Izzy and Simon are going to need us tomorrow.” Magnus said and leaned down for another kiss. Alec kissed him back and had to pry himself away before the kiss deepened again.

Magnus rolled over on to his side and cuddled up to Alec. Alec sighed and held onto Magnus too, ready to fall into a deep slumber with his Omega by his side. **_… His Omega?! He isn’t your Omega oh my fucking god!_** Alec almost chocked on his saliva at the thought of it. He wasn’t his Omega. And he never will be. Deal with it.

“Alec, I have a confession to make.” Magnus whispered a few minutes later. He stared at ceiling and tried to control his breathing. “I like you. For some reason, I feel drawn to you, and I can’t stop it. I want to kiss you all the time and I want to give you that last part of me. I feel like our souls forced us together. You could’ve bought any Omega, but you bought the first one you saw. Me. I didn’t have to help you, you made that clear. But I wanted to. My mouth said yes before my mind even caught up. I want to be around you all the time and I don’t want to pretend to be your Omega anymore. I want to be…” Magnus stopped when he looked up at Alec and saw that he was fast asleep, mouth slightly open and little snores coming from him. magnus smiled and sighed. He was asleep. He didn’t hear him. magnus didn’t know whether he was relived or upset that he didn’t hear him, but decided to not focus on that and go to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Isabelle's miscarriage, it's relevant to the plot, as I said in the first note. But how it happened is the same as my sister who recently had a miscarriage too, so I know what I'm talking about. Love you guys, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole chapter is basically angst from the beginning to the end with like 2 moments of fluff  
> PS. A few chapters ago, Magnus recalled a few peoples names and what they liked, it wasn't just random. it's mentioned in this chapter and I apologise for those of you who were confused as to why I mention it in the first place!  
> Kudos and comment! Let me know what you think!  
> For those of you who want Malec, we're getting there! XD

Two weeks later, as Magnus drifted off to sleep, the door burst open and a very angry Simon stormed through. _Wow, he has a habit of doing that, huh._

After that day in the infirmary, Izzy had locked everybody out, hadn’t come to breakfast, had barely left her room, only to attend meetings that Robert demanded her presence with. Everyone just assumed that Simon was in there with her.

Magnus and Alec shot up and looked over at him. Simon’s mouth was dripping blood, fangs out and he looked angry. He must’ve only just fed. By the look of him, their earlier assumption of him being with Isabelle was blown. He looked like he hadn’t slept in two weeks.

He used his vamp speed to charge at Alec, but Magnus was faster. He used his magic and sent Simon back against the door, holding him there.

“Fangs away! Then we’ll talk!” Magnus said, and waited. Simon started hissing and trying to fight against the magic, but Magnus held him tight against the door until he calmed down.

He let Simon go when he began to curl into himself and sob. It was heart breaking to see Simon in such a vulnerable state, considering he was an Alpha vampire.

“That was my baby. My pup. And now it’s gone.” He sobbed out. Magnus jumped out of bed and ran to his side, embracing him instantly. Simon clung onto Magnus so tight, to try and keep himself together. Magnus stroked his hair to try and comfort him, doing what an Omega does best.

Simon pulled his head away and looked up at Alec. “Alec, I’m sorry. For blaming you, it’s not your fault. I- I’m sorry.” He said in a calm voice. His tears were dried up but he looked as if there were plenty more to be shed.

“It’s fine. Don’t apologise.” Alec said, waving it off. He didn’t need to apologise. He must be breaking on the inside. God knows how Izzy is coping. “Where’s Izzy?” Alec asked curiously.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since the infirmary.” Simon said, shrugging. Alarm bells went off in Alec’s mind. Simon didn’t seem that bothered. That was two weeks ago! What if she was hurt? Or in danger? She was in a vulnerable state already, the last thing she needed to was to run into a demon whilst she was unprepared. And Simon, who was normally way over protective of her, didn’t bat an eyelid.

“It’s alright, I’ll track her.” Magnus said, closing his eyes and blue smoke came from his hands. Alec smiled at him in awe. He didn’t think he’d ever get sick of seeing him like that, he was so beautiful. _But he isn’t yours!_

Magnus’ eyes shot open and he stared at Alec in shock. “She’s on the roof.” He said. The second the words left his mouth, Alec jumped out of bed, grabbed a blanket and ran through the Institute, heading for the stairs leading to the roof.

 

When Alec got to the roof, he saw Izzy sat on the ground, holding a little pink blanket, drinking from a bourbon bottle. Alec sighed and walked over to her. She looked up and smirked, shaking her head. “I’m not going to jump. Don’t worry.” She said softly. She knew her brother would worry, ever since Max.

Alec walked closer to her and unravelled the blanket, draping it over the two as he sat down. He looked into her hand and saw the little pink blanket that belonged to Izzy when she was a child. Whenever life got too much for her, training was too tiring, or she just needed that little piece of her to steer her onto the right path, she would take out her blanket. She always said that if she ever had a daughter, she would want her to have this blanket. It helped Izzy out more times that she wanted to admit.

Alec put his arm around her and held her close. If Simon wasn’t going to comfort her when she needed it most, then Alec would. He’d been doing it a hell of a lot longer than Simon did!

“I know I wasn’t pregnant long. Longer than I thought, by the way. Three weeks.” She said, taking another swing of the bottle. “The miscarriage, caused by the stress from the demon and dad combined.” She stated and put her head on his shoulder. He rubbed encouraging circles on her shoulder where his hand was resting. He felt so useless, they didn’t even know why the demon was so intent on killing her or Magnus. He couldn’t give her any of the answers she wanted, or deserved.

“I’m sorry this had to happen to you Iz. And me and Simon are here if you ever need to talk.” Alec said, kissing her on the head. He heard Izzy scoff and she took another swing from the bottle. Whenever she drank bourbon, it never meant anything good. It wasn’t the kind of drink you drank to get drunk, it was strong. Normally, if she wanted to forget things, she drank whisky or vodka. But if she was drinking bourbon, it would normally mean she blames herself for whatever’s happened. Which couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Really?” She said sarcastically. “Because my darling fiancée left the infirmary ten seconds after you and Magnus did, and I haven’t seen him since.” She said and took another swing of the bottle, but held it in place for a second, taking mouthful after mouthful. Alec so badly wanted to take the bottle from her, but he knew it would only end in argument and that was not what she needed. She needed comfort and love.

“Iz, just remember that he’s hurt too. In fact he just burst into our room and then burst into tears. You’ll get through this.” Alec said. He was trying, he really was. He was routing for them to be together, they were perfect. But it didn’t exactly sound like Simon was trying to help. Alec understood, he really did. But if this happened to him and Magnus, he wouldn’t leave his side. He wouldn’t run off into the woods and leave Magnus in the infirmary, that’s for sure.

“I don’t doubt _I’ll_ get through this. I doubt _me and him_ will get through this. It’s so hard and I feel so alone. We were supposed to be getting married and I haven’t seen him in two fucking weeks. Did the engagement only apply to me if I had the baby?” Izzy said and Alec could hear the tears in her voice.

Alec stood up and offered his hand, which Izzy placed the bottle in and stood up on her own with a smirk. Alec huffed in amusement and shook his head, picking up the blanket. “Come on, you’re staying with me and Mags tonight.” _Mags? Since when did he call him Mags? Omg, he called him Magnus that morning…_

“No, I don’t want to impose.” Izzy said, taking the bottle from Alec.

“Iz, we’re not mated remember? It was fake.” Alec said and words, even though they were true, they were painful to say.

“So? You’ve been getting closer recently.” She winked and walked back into the Institute, leaving Alec on the roof.

Alec ran after her, wanting an explanation. When he caught up to her, she had a devilish smirk on her face. “What do you mean we’ve been getting closer?” Alec asked quietly.

“Alec, it’s ok to be getting close to him. He’s hot and you share the bed with him.” Izzy said, smirking up at him.

“What? We’re not _getting close._ I don’t think of him like that.” Alec said with force, trying to convince her. But by the look on her face, he had failed.

“Oh please Alec. You’d jump on him first chance you get.” Izzy said and walked away smirking, leaving Alec alone in the empty ops centre.

Alec looked around scoffing, trying to convince everyone it isn’t true, but there wasn’t anybody there. If anyone was watching him, he’d look like he’s in denial. But he wasn’t in denial. I mean yeah, he’s been thinking about being in a relationship with Magnus, and adopting children, already picked out the names and was sexually attracted to him, but that didn’t mean he had caught feelings for him. Oh who was he trying to kid? Of course he caught feelings for him, who wouldn’t.

He walked back to his room to see Magnus sat on his bed, waiting for Alec. Alec walked in sheepishly, thinking about what he and Izzy had just spoken about. Magnus looked up at him, almost like he was scared. He clearly needed to tell Alec something, or ask him, but he was scared about it.

“You alright Magnus?” Alec prompted gently. He wanted him to tell him on his own, but if he needed a little encouragement, Alec would give it to him. “You know you can talk to me about anything right? No judgement.” He said.

Magnus looked up at him sadly and patted the bed next to him, gesturing for Alec to sit down. When he did, Magnus turned his full body to look at Alec.

“I just talked to your father.” He said and Alec tensed. Magnus looked so conflicted and it hurt Alec to see him like that. “He threatened me.” He added and Alec wanted to strangle the life out of Robert right then. How dare he threaten Alec’s Omega?!

“What did he say?” He gritted through his teeth. Magnus put his hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture.

“He said that I was a whore Omega who should be begging my Alpha to fuck me. He questioned why we didn’t have mate marks and hadn’t had sex yet and I said we were waiting for the right time, to which he replied with ‘doesn’t mean you can’t suck his dick in the morning’. I kinda dislike your dad.” Magnus joked to try and relieve some tension in the air, but Alec was beyond pissed off.

“He had no right to say any of that to you! I don’t expect sex from you, at all. And if there was to be a sexual encounter with us, it was be equally consensual. I’ll talk to him.” Alec said, trying to calm himself down. Magnus sighed and put his head on Alec’s shoulder, gently kissing his neck. Alec rested his head on top of Magnus’, showing his appreciation for the gesture, which admittedly did calm him down.

_For fuck sake, he could practically see Izzy smirking at him for being right._

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Magnus said, getting off the bed, going around the other side and climbing into the bed, holding his arms out for Alec to cuddle up to him.

Alec smiled and buried his head in Magnus’ neck whilst Magnus wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. _God, Robert would have a heart attack if he walked in to see **Alec** in **Magnus’** arms, instead of the other way around. **Good.**_

 

The next morning, Magnus woke up to an empty bed. Over the past two weeks, he was used to it. Alec would have to deal with a demon, or a job from Robert of some kind.

Magnus had a shower, a cool one since he knew his heat was coming up soon. _Great._ That’s all he needed. Robert knowing he was in heat. He would probably try and lock him and Alec in an elevator that doesn’t move or something and expect them to fuck.

When he got out of the shower, he noticed there was some smart clothes laid out for him on the stool at the end of the bed. Clearly, Alec wanted him to wear something smart today, something must be going on.

He got himself dressed in the shirt, trousers and smart jacket Alec had picked and left his room, only to run into Simon in the corridor, causing him to drop the box in his hands.

“Oh sorry Magnus.” Simon chuckled and bent down to pick the things back up. Something seemed off about Simon, he looked… awkward. Maybe it was the fact that he had recently lost his child. Either way, it was none of his business. Magnus smiled and was about to apologise when he saw the box was full of pictures of him and Izzy.

“I was actually looking for Izzy.” Magnus lied. If this is what he thought it was, Simon was moving out. He wanted to find Izzy and see if she knew about it or if it was one of those, leave a letter and run away kind of situations.

“She’s in a meeting with Robert, Maryse and Alec right now.” Simon said and the smile he had on his face, fell at the mention of his fiancée.

“Thanks.” Magnus said, tapping Simon on the shoulder and heading towards the Head of the Institute’s office.

On his way there, a woman dressed smartly walked up to Magnus and politely told him a few messages to give to Robert. Magnus just hoped for her sake that she assumed he knew Robert, and not that because he was an Omega, or because he wasn’t white, that he was somehow a PA for Robert. As he neared the door of the office, he could faintly hear yelling.

_Alec get off him!_

_Alec stop it!_

_You’re going to kill him!_

Magnus burst into the door to see Robert against a wall, with Alec in front of him, tightening Robert’s tie around his throat to the point where he was blue.

He ran over to Alec and kissed him on the neck from behind before holding onto his wrists. “Alexander, let go.” He said softly and Alec let go almost instantly. Magnus dragged him away from Robert and pulled him into a hug, guiding Alec’s head to his neck. “We have a few issues that we need to discuss. Izzy, when you’re free for a moment.” Magnus said, shooting her a look to say it was important.

“Yeah, I’ll be free in a minute.” She said and patted his shoulder, but Alec growled slightly and Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, to let him know that he was there.

“Robert.” Magnus said begrudgingly. “There is a girl on the phone for you. Lydia Branwell or something?” He said and watched as Robert’s eyes grew from surprise and… was that lust? He held his hand up to Robert when he opened his mouth to speak. “I don’t want to know. And Lucy-” The receptionist. “-Said all members of the meeting are here, awaiting you.” He said and kissed Alec on the head.

Alec pulled back and gave Magnus an appreciative smile. Magnus looked at Izzy who nodded and left the room together, to get some privacy down the reserved corridors.

“I hope I’m not intruding, I really do. I don’t want you to be offended, please.” Magnus said. He didn’t want to poke his nose in, but he thought a girl deserved to know if she was about to lose her Alpha. Izzy nodded, and Magnus continued. “I just saw Simon, with a box of stuff… moving it from your room to a van outside.” He said and saw her face drop.

She looked scared and ran off towards the living quarters. The door to the office had a window on it and the Lightwood’s saw as she darted past them and followed, thinking something had happened.

Magnus, Alec, Maryse and Robert ran towards their room to see Izzy stood by an open, and empty, closet. She pulled all the drawers out, throwing them on the floor when they came up empty. The ran into the bathroom and picked up the cup on the sink, only to find one toothbrush and threw it angrily at the wall, smashing the cup.

She came back into her room to see Robert texting on his phone, looking uninterested, Maryse looking confused, Alec looking angry and Magnus looking sympathetic.

She flopped down onto her bed, only to let out a whine of discomfort and sit up. She searched the bed with her hands until she found an engagement ring box. She opened it to see her ring in the box and a little bit of paper on the lid saying _‘I’m sorry’_. She threw it at the window, smashing it and fell back onto her bed.

Magnus rushed to her side and gathered her up in his arms, holding her as she sobbed into his shirt. He looked over at Alec, sending him a glare to come and sit with his sister. He walked over and hugged her too, but he was still going to hunt him down and kill him.

“I have business to attend to. Goodness Isabelle, pull yourself together.” Robert said, sending a text and leaving. Maryse shut the door behind him angrily. She looked over at her sobbing girl before sitting at the foot of her bed, waiting for her sobs to go down.

“You know, there was almost 4 Lightwoods.” Maryse said quietly and Izzy’s attention was on her, as was the boys. “I had Alec, a couple of months later I was pregnant with you Izzy, which you already know since you’re a year apart. But two years after you were born, I was pregnant with another. A girl. Your father was so angry at me, because the last girl I had was an Omega, so he…” She stopped and looked down at the bedsheets. “He pushed me down a… flight of.. stairs.” She gritted out and heard Alec growl. She looked up at him and sent him a look. The ‘step down, it isn’t your fight’ look and he calmed himself down as much as he could. “Three years later, he let me keep Max, because he was a boy. He’ll present soon, when he turns 16.” She said sadly.

Magnus reached one hand out, not leaving Izzy’s side and reassuringly held onto Maryse’s knee. She smiled up at him gratefully.

“Isabelle, I know what you’re going through. Losing a child is never easy, and not having an Alpha is hard too, I’ve been there as well. But if you even think about begging that boy to come back, I’ll kill him. Because no one should beg to be loved. There is always a chance for more children, and as painful as it is right now, when you do finally have a child of your own, you’ll love them with everything you have. And you’ll love that little bit more after this experience.” Maryse said. She had been through it, the bleeding in the night, being pushed down a flight of stairs, being depressed for a month straight because she divorced her Alpha. And they were awful, life changing experiences, but they made her the woman she is today.

“Thanks mom.” Izzy said sadly and crawled on the bed towards her mother, giving her a tight hug. It really helped, to know she wasn’t alone. She was going to call Simon and ask him what the fuck was going on. Clearly there wasn’t going to be any communication before he left, so what was she supposed to do? Find someone else? Wait for him to come back? Did he just want space? Was he moving to California?

“It’s ok baby.” She cooed, stroking the back of her head and holding her tight. “Alec, can you go and find Simon, please?” Maryse asked him angrily. Simon would listen to threats if they were from an Alpha. If Maryse threatened him, he’d probably laugh in her face.

“With pleasure.” He gritted out, standing up abruptly, clenching his fists and leaving. Magnus, worriedly, followed him out, just to make sure Simon wasn’t about to be murdered.

Just as they came face to face with the exit of the Institute, Robert called from behind them. “Alec, I want you in on this meeting. It’s a downworlder thing, so Magnus should be there too, I guess.” He said with a sigh and walked back to his office.

Alec looked at Magnus with a sympathetic look and started walking to the office together. “You don’t have to come you know.” Alec said, brushing his hand against Magnus’.

“I know. But I want to. Wouldn’t want you trying to kill your father again, would we?” Magnus joked. He and Alec were chuckling as they walked into the office, only for Magnus to freeze by the door. Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room onto one of the empty chairs, next to where Alec sat.

Alec could sense that Magnus was slightly uncomfortable, more than slightly. But he couldn’t just walk out. It would’ve been easier to not show up, but he thought it was because of Robert. He grabbed Magnus’ hand under the table to silently tell him that he was there for him. He looked at him and if he was to speak, he would’ve tripped on his words.

“Ok, welcome. Just to make this a little more personal, let’s introduce ourselves.” Alec suggested and Robert nodded. “I’m Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter.” He said, waving a little awkwardly.

“Maia Roberts, Werewolf.” She said, smiling smugly. Alec didn’t really understand why it was necessary, but alright then.

“Ragnor Fell, Warlock.” He said with a predatory grin aimed at Magnus. Alec was really confused.

“Raj Davidson, Seelie.” He said, licking his lips with his eyes furiously focusing on Magnus. _Ah! That’s him. The sadist that haunted Magnus’ dreams. He wondered why he thought he was a Shadowhunter_ but shook the thought when everyone was looking at him expectantly.

“Magnus Bane, Warlock.” He said awkwardly. He knew he was sweating, but he was in a room with a bastard Alpha and a bunch of people who had used him during his heats.

_His heat! Fuck! Any day now it should be here. Oh wonderful. They’re going to be doing business here, whilst Magnus would be furiously jacking off in Alec’s room. Fucking great! Oh what a wonderful life!_

“Now that’s done.” Robert said irritated.

“We don’t have a vampire representative. Shouldn’t we wait?” Alec asked, but the look his father sent him was answer enough. Robert didn’t like waiting for his children to greet him, let alone somebody to show up at a meeting.

“So _Magnus_ , why are you in this meeting? We already have a warlock representative.” Maia said smugly, gesturing to Ragnor who licked his lips and blew a kiss across the table.

“Magnus here is my son’s mate.” Robert explained, completely oblivious to what was actually going on. His attention was alerted towards his phone as it rang. “Excuse me.” He said, taking the call and leaving the office.

“Funny. You told me I couldn’t mate you.” Raj said with a fake pout.

“And me.” Maia teased. “So you’ll open your legs for anyone, but only fancy Shadowhunter’s can mate you? That hardly seems fair.” She pouted, and got up from her chair. She walked around the table and sat in a chair next to Magnus, with her hand on his thigh. Raj followed her, standing behind him.

Alec had to supress a growl. He hadn’t had the chance to actually tell Magnus how he felt about him, so it wasn’t fair for hm to get jealous.

“I’m guessing he gives it up for free with you?” Ragnor sneered at Alec. Alec stared at him. He was clearly an Alpha, but he didn’t realise what and who he was messing with.

“Little Omega fell in love.” Maia taunted, her hand rubbing against his thigh.

“He’s a whore, he doesn’t know what love is. I’m sure he’s given it good every night.” Raj said, his face getting closer to Magnus. Too close for Alec’s liking. Alec looked at Magnus, who looked so uncomfortable in this situation. He looked like he was about to bolt for the door.

Alec gently rested his hand on Magnus’ knee and squeezed gently. “What did you say?” He growled. “It sounded like you said he was a whore who didn’t know what love was, but since you don’t strike me as the suicidal type, I have to be sure.” He growled and fixed his eyes on Raj, who retreated back to his chair, Maia following quickly.

Alec resisted the urge to smile, but when he felt Magnus’ hand on his as a silent thank you, he did smile. He protected Magnus. He made him feel happy. Magnus might never love him back but… _love him back. No way. No way did Alec feel love already. It’s not like they’re soulmates, just mates._

Soulmates were perfect for each other. They would feel a pull towards each other, and naturally fall in love. Others found their ‘perfect’ partner, but never knew for sure, because it was rare to have a soulmate. Alec used to want one, used to dream of someone who was perfect for him in every way, who knew what he liked, disliked and how to calm him down, how he would react to things, just everything about him. But he accepted that he’d just have to find an Omega who he loved and settle down with them. It’s every child’s dream to have a soulmate, but they were more rare than eclipses.

Alec was pulled from his thoughts when Magnus’ hand tightened on his, like a death grip. Alec looked down at their hands and then back up at Magnus worriedly. What would make him have such a strong reaction? Even with these awful Alpha predators around him, he seemed relaxed, but something had spooked him.

When Alec looked up, he realised it was a some _one_ that had spooked him, but he had no idea why. He’d ask Magnus about it later, but right now he needed to run this meeting in his father’s absence.

He stood up, walked around the table to the door and reach his hand out for the late guest. “Camille Belcourt, I presume?” Alec asked with a kind smile and she nodded, shaking his hand too.

“Camille. How good to see you again.” Magnus gritted out, as he rounded the table and stood next to Alec. He tried to be polite, for Alec, but it just wasn’t going to happen.

“Magnus, you know Camille?” Alec asked obliviously. This was great. The meeting would be better if Magnus was able to appeal to Camille to get her to agree to a peace agreement, for New York. They were working their way up to a new accords, but baby steps.

“Yes, I know her.” Magnus said angrily. “She’s the one who sold me to Sebastian in the first place.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'shit hits the fan' XD  
> Malec happens! Finally!  
> Also, i'm a bad smut writer, I don't pretend to be some kind of genius with it, so it might kind of suck. which is why I don't use it much, but I figures my Malec in this story deserved something soft, so here you go!  
> A lot happens in the next chatper!!!!!  
> Enjoy reading and comment, let me know what you think!  
> (4700 words Omg)

Alec froze. He was stood face to face with the same person who made Magnus go through hell. There was a reason that Alec chose Magnus. Yes, he was drawn to him, but the way he carried himself and the bruises and marks he had, he was battered and Alec wanted to give him a second chance. And now he was staring at the person who put him there.

“Ah Magnus, you can’t still be angry at me for that. I’ll take you back if you want.” She said, running her perfectly manicured painted red nail over his cheek, before Alec slapped her hand away.

“I’m happy here thanks.” Magnus said, staring her down. Alec stood between them and subtly put his hand behind him and felt around for Magnus’, who took it and interlaced their fingers.

“And you are?” Camille asked in a bored tone. Alec smirked at her and chuckled.

“I’m Alec Lightwood, Magnus’ mate.” Alec said, pulling Magnus to his side and putting an arm around him. Magnus played along and cosied up to his side.

“Mate?” Camille asked angrily. “Magnus told me he would never take a mate. He said they were a waist of time, and people only ever wanted to during sex.” She said, smirking at the two. But Alec could see it was the most forced smile she was capable of.

“No. We mated because we love each other. Although the sex is amazing too.” Alec said, rolling his eyes and dropping his head back for a more dramatic effect. “Have you ever heard him scream your name at the top of his lungs?” Alec asked in a seductive voice. He could see how much it was pissing Camille off, so he smirked and continued. “The way he just let’s go when he’s too sexed out. Or how he can go like 5 times a night?”

Camille huffed and sat down gingerly, not looking at them for a second with her arms folded tightly in front of her.

“Oh Camille, here’s the thing.” Alec said awkwardly and everyone’s attention was on him. “We don’t affiliate ourselves with slimy bitches who thinks it’s ok to sell their Omega to the sex industry. Omega’s are meant to be cherished. Get the fuck out of my institute, before I go and get Clary.” He threatened.

Camille laughed at him. “Miss Fairchild. And what’s she going to do?” Camille asked slyly.

 “Well, it seems Clary has created a rune that blasts sunlight. We wouldn’t any bad accidents happening during a demonstration now, would we?” Alec asked and stared her down until he stood up and left the room without so much as a look behind her.

“And you three. You abuse your powers as Alpha! Find your own mate, don’t go to a pimp! If you were shadowhunters, you’d be stripped of your runes. Be thankful I don’t have that kind of power over you. But be careful, because I can make your lives living hell.” Alec said and they all scoffed. “Maia, I assume Luke, your pack leader, knows about it all?” He asked and watched all colour drain from her face.

“I don’t have a pack leader.” Raj said smugly.

“Ah yes, but isn’t your queen an Omega herself? I wonder how she would feel knowing you treat them as your personal sexual property.” Alec said sternly. “And you!” Alec said to Ragnor. “The High warlock of Brooklyn, Catarina Loss, is a personal friend of Magnus’. I bet she’d love to hear about how you used to pay to fuck her friend when he was in heat and couldn’t say no.” Alec said, his face still in a stern expression. “If I ever see you three near my Institute, or my mate, ever again, what I just promised here, will be nothing compared to what I’ll actually do. Don’t reply, just look scared and scuttle.” Alec said and watched smugly as they all practically ran out the door.

Alec turned to Magnus and saw a faint smile on his lips. Nobody had ever stood up for Magnus before. It must be a good feeling for him to finally have someone in his corner. Alec gently took Magnus’ hand again, because at some point he had dropped it. He didn’t even realise he had, probably too overcome with his anger.

 

Alec pulled Magnus in and shut the door, both of them taking off their shoes and putting their socks into their shoes, leaving them by the door. As soon as the door was shut, they both lost their hard exterior and hugged each other, burying their heads in each other’s necks, breathing in the calming scent of each other.

Magnus placed a soft kiss on Alec’s neck and let go of the hug, in favour of sitting on the bed. He tapped the space next to him, gesturing for Alec to sit next to him.

When Alec sat down, Magnus looked at him awkwardly. “There is something I need to tell you, and just let me ramble and then you can say whatever you want.” Magnus said and Alec nodded, taking one of Magnus’ shaking hands into his own.

“Ok.” He breathed out. “When you came to Sebastian’s, I was scared. Because of what you said and how you described things. But I realised after an hour that you were the complete opposite. You’re kind, sweet, gentle and you’re so considerate. You helped me gain the little confidence I have and… I think we’ve grown close a lot recently and I just… I think… that I… kinda love.. y-you.” Magnus said, eyes not daring to even glance up at Alec.

The silence was killing him, Magnus didn’t know how Alec would react. It would’ve been so much easier if Alec had just heard him instead of being asleep. For fuck sake. He felt Alec squeeze his hand a little and Magnus looked up at see Alec smiling softly at him.

“I had thought it was obvious, because according to Izzy, it was. But I thought you would’ve known straight away. ” Alec chuckled a little and Magnus’ face lit up at the sight of Alec’s smile.

“Wait, what would’ve been obvious? What was Izzy saying?” Magnus asked, his brain only just catching up on what Alec said.

“Izzy said that we’ve been getting closer, and she’s right. We have. And that’s because… well, I love you too Magnus.” Alec said shyly. Even though Magnus just made it very clear that he loved Alec in that way, Alec was still shy about it and Magnus just wanted to kiss him and tell him it’s ok. “And I don’t want… this…” He said gesturing between them and Magnus’ heart stopped. he doesn’t want this… “To be fake anymore.” He finished.

Magnus smiled up at him and jumped up for a kiss, Alec almost losing his balance on the bed. Alec kissed him back but the kiss was ruined by them both smiling too much. They both reluctantly pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes, before Alec got the courage to speak.

“Magnus, will you be my boyfriend?” Alec asked, gently caressing his cheeks.

Magnus smiled and then dropped it. “I’ll have to think about it.” He teased.

“Forget it.” Alec said.

“Yes!” Magnus said quickly. Alec smiled and whispered something, but Magnus wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy watching his lips move. They were so soft and even though he had literally just kissed him, he wanted to again.

“Magnus?” Alec smirked when he realised he wasn’t paying attention. Magnus looked up at his eyes with a shy smile. “I said, is everything ok?” Alec asked softly.

“Yeah..” Magnus said unconvincingly. Alec tilted his head and gave him a look. Magnus knew by now that Alec would never judge him for anything, he should never be worried about what he’ll say or think. But it was still hard sometimes. “Ok, no. They said that I open my legs for anybody and that I’ve fucked a lot of people, which I have. But we still… haven’t… and I just, I don’t want you thinking it’s anything that you’ve done or-”

“Hey.” He said softly and took his face into his hands. “I never thought that. You’re not ready, and that is 100% fine with me. I don’t care if we have sex in a week, a year or never. You take your time. I want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable, ok?” Alec said and leaned in to kiss him, which Magnus happily reciprocated. When the kiss broke, Magnus didn’t let Alec’s face go very far.

“I don’t want to wait.” He whispered, not wanting to break the little bubble they were in. Alec’s breath left his entire body. He didn’t have any idea what to say, or do. He wasn’t expecting Magnus to say that, at all. “I’ve thought about it a lot, and not only would it make your dad stop being a prick, but it’ll be… making love.”

Alec stopped like a statue. The look on Magnus’ face and the way he said it, make Alec realise something. Magnus was right. It would be making love. Something he had never done before. He had never given himself willingly, it was always just a quick fuck with a stranger.

Alec smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you Magnus Bane.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” He said with a tear in his eye. These feelings were very new to him. He hadn’t felt love before, despite being a warlock. He would tell Alec his history one day.

How his mother killed herself, then his step father made him become a prostitute at age 16 to help pay the bills. When his step father died, his real father found him and made him into an Omega fuck toy. He sold him to the highest bidder when Magnus was 104. He was a sex toy for Richard Romont for 50 years. When Richard died, Magnus thought he was free until his will came out and it stated that Magnus be sold to another bidder, who was a warlock. For the next 200 years, he was thrown around and fucked in every possible place on his body, and most of the places in New York. On his 317th birthday, he met Camille. Who paid a lot of money for him. He was her personal slut, until one night she got bored of him, threw him aside and sold him to Sebastian. The bastard only had him for two years until Alec bought him, which brings him to now. He was 403, and had never had sex with somebody he loved.

 

Alec gently picked up Magnus’ hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He put the shower on, letting the water warm up. As head of the Institute, he was one of the only rooms with hot running water.

He gently undid the buttons on Magnus’ shirt, making sure to caress the skin underneath, like the first time they had a bath together. When the buttons were undone, Alec kept eye contact with Magnus as he slid the shirt off his shoulders and it dropped to the floor.

He took Magnus’ hands into his own and placed them at the top button of his shirt. Magnus took the hint and began to undo them, the whole time Alec was holding his wrists and rubbing them gently, encouragingly.

When Alec’s shirt was off, he pulled Magnus in for a hug, letting him feel the soft skin to skin, whilst burying his head in his neck. Alec kissed his collarbone, his neck, his jaw, his cheek and finally his lips, only giving him a small peck.

He slid his hands down, gliding over his chest until he reached the buttons of Magnus’ trousers. He looked back up at Magnus, asking him if he wanted to continue. Magnus nodded his head and pecked Alec on the cheek.

Alec slowly undid the button and slid the zip down. He reached his hand to the back of the trousers and slid them down, his hand moving to Magnus’ ass in the process. Alec rubbed little circles on his ass whilst Magnus stepped out of his trousers.

He undid Alec’s button and zip, a little faster than Alec did and watched hungrily as Alec stepped out of them. Alec looked Magnus straight in the eye and sighed. “Are you sure? 100%? Because we can stop. We don’t have to.” Alec said, making sure he had Magnus’ full consent. Because consent was sexy, and there wasn’t even a little chance that he would continue with out it.

Magnus smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss deepened when Magnus licked along Alec’s bottom lip, silently asking for entry, with Alec granted with enthusiasm. They kissed slowly, but the speed increased when Magnus absentmindedly put his thigh in between Alec’s legs and started to rub himself against Alec’s leg, seeking friction.

Alec let out a little moan as he started to do the same, feeling Magnus get gradually harder against his leg, only the thin layer of boxers keeping their skin apart. Alec broke the kiss to look into Magnus’ eyes as he slid his boxers over the curve of his ass, letting them fall all the way down on their own.

Magnus let out a shuddering breath as he did the same to Alec, but he couldn’t resist sneaking a peak of the good stuff, only to choke on his spit. _Holy. Fucking. Shit._ For once, Magnus was glad to be an Omega, and more than eager to be a bottom. The fear of being torn apart flashed in his mind before other images did, and the prospect of being split open by Alec’s cock didn’t seem that bad.

Alec gently took Magnus’ hand and pulled them into the shower, letting the, now warm, water fall effortlessly over Magnus’ perfect caramel skin, making him look more sinful than he already was, even though Alec was positive it wasn’t possible.

He pulled Magnus in for an innocent kiss, not letting Magnus deepen it, no matter how enthusiastic his tongue seemed to be. Alec bent down to pick up a bottle of soap, only to have Magnus gently tap his ass, making Alec smirk a little.

He poured some soap into his hand and brought it closer to his face to smell it. It was delicious. It was a presenting present from the silent brothers. The soap was meant to smell exactly like your soulmate would, if you had one.

Alec froze for a second, thinking back. Izzy didn’t get one. Jace didn’t get one. Clary never mentioned getting one. Simon didn’t ever mention getting one, and he definitely would’ve said something about it. His mother and father seemed shocked when he brought the soap home. Why would the silent brothers, _-Jem- Alec seemed to recall his name being_ , give him a soulmate soap?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Magnus made an impatient noise at the silent, statue like Alec. Alec chuckled lightly and poured some sandalwood soap on Magnus’ chest, licking his lips hungrily as he watched the orange liquid slid down his abs, foreshadowing where Magnus’ cu-. Alec shook the thoughts from his mind. He didn’t want this to end before it actually began.

The rest of shower continued like this, effortlessly, gently moving, washing each other. The noises of pleasure Magnus made when Alec washed his hair was teasing enough. They kiss a little, it only getting a little heated, but Alec wanted to take it slow. They had just told each other their undying love for each other, they were about to make love. For the first time. First time ever in Alec’s case. He didn’t want to rush it, and hurt somebody, or for it to be over too soon. He wanted to remember how every movement of Magnus’ muscles looked. The noises he made when he was about to cum. The facial expressions he made. Alec wanted to kiss every part of his body, from head to toe.

He wrapped them both up in towels and led Magnus to their bedroom. _Their. It sounded so right._ He sat them on the bed, still holding Magnus’ hand, a little awkwardly.

“Is everything alright?” Magnus asked concerned. He knew this was Alec’s first time, and during the shower Alec had told him he wanted to top, which was fine. But he seemed like he was stuck in some kind of internal debate.

“Yeah.. it’s just.” Alec said and sighed _. It was better to just be honest. Just say it and Magnus won’t judge, of course he won’t._ “I’ve never had sex before.” Alec started.

Magnus smiled softly and squeezed his hand. “I know darling. You’re a virgin, it’s ok.” Magnus said reassuringly. Alec looked up at him like he was angry. But more with himself.

“No, I mean..ugh.” Alec said. He was so irritated with himself for not just saying it. It wasn’t a difficult thing to say. “I am a virgin yes. But I’m a virgin in every sense of the word.” Alec said hesitantly. Magnus was intelligent, he’d understand what Alec meant.

“Alec..” Magnus started, and shuffled closer to Alec and put one of his hands on Alec’s cheek. “Are you trying to tell me you’ve never touched yourself? Or had an orgasm?” Magnus asked delicately, and by the blush on the Alpha’s face, Magnus had guessed right. He took great pride in knowing that he, Magnus Bane, had reduced the head of the New York Institute to a blushing mess.

Alec nodded stiffly and avoided Magnus’ eyes. “I don’t know.. how.. loud.. or what noises… or what to do.. in general.” Alec said. He was blushing so bad he thought he was on fire, but he powered through. The thought of having sex with Magnus was so overwhelming, that he didn’t care what he had to admit for it to happen. With Magnus’ consent, of course.

“Oh Alec.” Magnus said and snapped his fingers. “There. Silencing and locking spells on the room. No one from the outside will be able to hear us or walk in. Is that ok?” He asked. This was definitely a first. Alec seemed really uncomfortable sharing his secret, but he seemed determined to have sex with Magnus.

Alec smiled softly and kissed Magnus’ hand that was still resting on his cheek. “Do you still want to? You don’t have to..” Alec began to ramble, but Magnus jumped forwards and kissed him, silencing him.

“Yes, I still want to. Do you?” Magnus asked, resting his forehead on Alec’s.

“More than anything.” Alec replied breathlessly, staring straight into Magnus’ eyes.

“Then let’s get started.” He said and stood up, letting the towel drop to the floor. He stood there and watched Alec’s eyes drift from his face to his abs, where he absentmindedly licked his lips, but then his eyes settled on Magnus’ cock. Without Alec even knowing, his pupils dilated a little and his breathing grew rapid.

Magnus sat on the bed and gestured for Alec to stand up and do what Magnus did and the blush he received was enough for Magnus to want to mewl at him like he was a basket of kittens. “You don’t have to. I’ve already seen you naked anyway.” Magnus said, gently resting his hand on Alec’s arm.

Alec swallowed and looked up at Magnus. “I just… I- I don’t think I’m r-read-dy to y-you know. Stand there, u-under your gaze.” Alec stuttered, blushing and Magnus hadn’t seen something so cute in his whole life.

Magnus smiled and nodded his head, telling Alec that it’s ok. Magnus undid Alec’s towel, not opening it yet. Alec smiled appreciatively and leaned forward to kiss Magnus.

Magnus returned the kiss and backwards crawled his way up the bed, until he was flat on his back, head on the pillows with Alec on top of him, towel dismissed to the ground at some point.

Alec pulled back and sat on his heels, looking down at Magnus. “You’re going to have to tell me what to do here.” Alec said, gesturing to Magnus’ ass and cock.

Magnus chuckled a little and caressed the nearest bit of skin he could reach, which was Alec’s thigh. He clicked his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand.

“You put this on your fingers and open me. You won’t need much, because of slick. But you still need to open me.” Magnus said gently. He realised that Alec probably didn’t know what Magnus meant and by the look on his face, his assumptions were right. “You put one finger in me, and when I’m stretched enough, you put a second in, and if needed a third. Until it’s big enough to fit your cock in.” Magnus said.

Alec nodded a little, the look on his face could only be described as terrified. He had no idea what to do. It wasn’t exactly like he could talk to his dad about these things. It’s lucky enough he wasn’t disowned when he came out, but going to his dad to ask about gay sex? He’d be deruned. Izzy went to her mother and Jace went to Robert, but Alec had nobody. It was kind of terrifying.

As he opened the cap of the lube, more slick came gushing out and Magnus rolled over to the side in a foetal position, crying out in pain and holding his stomach. Alec froze. Shit. Did he do something wrong already? He tried to think what he did wrong, Magnus didn’t seem in any kind of pain until now. Alec breathed in through his nose and that’s when he smelt it. It smelt like… like..

“Magnus, you’re in heat.” Alec said and Magnus rolled over and looked at him.

“You don’t say?” He teased sarcastically with a smirk on his face. Alec chuckled. Even though Magnus was in immense pain, crippled over, he was still being sarcastic. “Alpha!” Magnus yelled as another wave of pain rushed through him.

“It’s ok. Alpha’s here. Alpha’s going to help you. What is it you want?” Alec asked, stroking his cheek. He knew a little about heats. Omega’s craved Alpha knots.

“I want your knot Alpha! Please!” Magnus begged, sweat already appearing on his forehead.

“Sh, it’s alright.” Alec said, leaning over and kissing his forehead. “Do I still need lube?” Alec asked stupidly. He didn’t know, he didn’t understand. He felt like an idiot for not knowing.

“No. I’m wet enough Alpha.” Magnus said and began to shake a little.

Alec grabbed a hold of his cock, which was semi hard already, and stroked it to full hardness, which didn’t take long since the room smelled like Omega and it was so arousing.

When it was hard enough, he lined it up with Magnus’ wet hole and pushed in a little, basking in the noises that were spilling from Magnus’ mouth.

“OH! More Alpha.. p-please more!” He begged, wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist, encouraging him to push in more.

Alec put more of his dick in, rolling his eyes into the back of his head with pleasure. “You’re so tight Magnus! Oh my god!” He grunted, bottoming out. “Oh god! It’s alright, I’ll take care of you Omega.”

“Move Alpha please!” Magnus begged, trying to shift himself down on it. Alec nodded and started pulling out, almost the whole way, until just the head was still inside and pushed in hard, causing Magnus to cry out. In pain or pleasure? Alec wasn’t actually sure.

He continued a punishing pace, enjoying the sounds that poured from Magnus. “You’re so big Alpha! Please! More… harder faster! Please!” Magnus begged, not even sure what he was asking for anymore.

Alec leaned down, still pounding into him, and sucked a hickey on his neck, just so he could be closer to the sounds from Magnus. “It’s ok baby, I’ve got you.”

“Alpha, I’m close!” Magnus yelled and as soon as he did, Alec could feel his knot swelling and catching at the rim of Magnus’ ass. “Yes.. yes.. yes Alpha!” Magnus panted and let out the most sinful noise when he came all over their chests.

The feeling of Magnus contracting around him caused his orgasm. He rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, his knot catching and keeping all his cum inside him.

When they both came down from their highs, Alec lifted his head and kissed Magnus sloppily, lazily. They were both exhausted. Alec smirked down at him and tried to control his breathing.

“That was… wow.” Alec panted out, chuckling when he saw a blissed out smile on Magnus’ face.

“That was quite something.” He agreed, wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss, a more passionate one.

“How long will it take for my knot to go down?” Alec asked and immediately blushed. He should know it himself.

“Normally it would be about half an hour, but I was in heat. So I’m guessing about an hour.” Magnus said, moving one hand to the small of Alec’s back and rubbing encouraging circles there.

“Will you be in heat again? I’m sorry, I know I’m an idiot, but we weren’t taught a lot about Omegas.” Alec said embarrassed.

“No. It’s just one wave, but it happens for a couple of days. Mine are normally four days. So for the next three days, you’ll have to do this. Well, not have to, but you know what I mean.” Magnus said chuckling. “But your heats stop when you’re pregnant, but you get hornier.” Magnus explained.

He wanted to just say fuck the clave. His boyfriend knew nothing about Omega’s and they expected all Alpha’s to mate Omegas, but how can they when they know nothing about Omegas? When Magnus was younger, he was taught everything about Omega’s and Alpha’s. Why their scent changes, why Alpha’s are so protective, why the mating bond can only happen once, what it’s like to be a soulmate. Although the last one was pretty pointless, since there hadn’t been soulmates in the world for two hundred years.

Whilst waiting for his knot to go down, they just talked. Like any couple would if they were on a date. They talked about Alec’s childhood and some friend of Magnus’ that he met at a downworlder party with Camille. They talked about Simon and discussed theories as to why he was acting so strange, because it was completely out of character for him to just run away in the night. They exchanged soft ‘I love you’s and gentle kisses.

“I think I can pull out now.” Alec said and pulled his soft cock out of Magnus, letting all his cum rush out of Magnus. Alec grimaced as he looked down at how much there was and what it looked like. He was completely inexperienced and he felt so awkward.

“Alexander, it’s normal. I promise. If you need to ask me about anything to do with sex, or pleasure, don’t hesitate.” Magnus said, stroking his cheek gently.

“Even if it’s about… masturbation?” He cringed. The word was so crude and dirty.

“Yes. Touching yourself is normal and so is fantasising. I promise I’ll never judge, ok?” Magnus asked gently, opening his arms for Alec too cuddle up. Alec accepted and buried his head in Magnus’ neck. “I love you.” He said after kissing his hair.

“I love you too Mags. Thank you for being my first.” He whispered before he could feel himself falling asleep.

When Magnus looked down ten minutes later, he could see Alec peacefully resting. It was his first time and it was quite intense. He snapped his fingers and all the cum and sweat that ruined the sheets was now in the bath, ready for one of them to wash out the next morning. He magicked some boxers on them both without moving much and pulled the covers over them. He lifted the spells on the room and snapped off the lights. He cuddled up to his shadowhunter and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! So much fluff!  
> But it only lasts so long... you're all going to hate me for the ending.  
> Comment and let me know what you think!  
> i'm so happy with this story and it's my most subscribed work and i'm so happy you all seem to like it! thank you so much!

When Magnus woke up, he had a pain in his ass. But this time, he enjoyed the pain. The previous night was flashing through his mind, and even though their first time was Magnus in heat, it was very enjoyable. Alec above him, sweating, even his knot what everything Magnus fantasised it would be and more.

He rolled over and stretched his arm out, expecting to find nothing on the other side. But when his arm came into contact with someone, he opened his eyes to see who it was. He saw Alec smiling back at him with a goofy grin, whilst Magnus’ hand still rested on his cheek.

“Ow.” He teased, kissing Magnus’ hand before entwining their fingers.

“Sorry, you’re normally gone when I do that.” Magnus said, and gently squeezed Alec’s hand. “Were you watching me sleep?” Magnus asked amused.

“A little.” Alec said and shrugged. “Little do you know that during the night we cuddle, and this morning, when you rolled away from me like you normally do, you winced. I wanted to make sure you were ok, since I’m guessing it’s because of me.” Alec said and avoided Magnus’ gaze.

“Hey.” Magnus said, and shuffled closer to Alec. “Yes, it’s because of you. But it’s nothing I didn’t sign up for. No amount of prep or lube will stop the pain completely. I’ll be fine, ok?” Magnus said and when Alec nodded, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you Mags.” The Alpha said honestly. “And I’ve never been in a relationship before. I don’t know how to act. Or when is too soon to say ‘I love you’, but that boat already sailed. I don’t know how long to wait before asking to be your mate, or your husband. Or when to say ‘hey babe, let’s adopt a litter of puppies, or children. You pick’. I don’t know how or when to ask for a date, or how many you’re supposed to go on. Or what you’re supposed to do on them. I don’t know if I’m supposed to hold your hand everywhere we walk, because that would be a little much. I don’t know if I’m supposed to kiss you every day, and if so how many times. I have no idea what the rules are, besides you don’t leave them or cheat on them.” Alec said and he could tell that what he was saying was frying Magnus’ brain. He had so many questions, but the things he had already said were crazy enough.

“Ok… I’ll start with I love you too Alexander.” Magnus smirked. “There are no rules in a relationship, besides the one you said. You don’t cheat. But you can leave. If things get hard for you, or you’re not happy you can leave. This isn’t enforced, I won’t tie you up to keep you with me. But it’s ok to not know how to do things. You pick a date when you see something you want to do with me. It doesn’t have to be a specific time, like every third Tuesday of a month. They’re spontaneous. And I already guessed you weren’t into PDA, so no hand holding or kissing in public is necessary.” Magnus said, trying to think of the other things Alec mentioned he was worried about.

“PDA?” Alec asked. My god, he really was clueless.

“Public displays of affection darling.” Magnus said gently and saw Alec relax a little. “What I said last night, about asking questions, it doesn’t just apply to sex. You can ask me about anything, ok? I don’t want this relationship to be a burden of anxiety for you.” Magnus said and smiled when Alec put his arm around him and pulled him closer to him.

Alec buried his head in Magnus’ neck and inhaled his glorious scent. “Is it too early to say I love you?” Alec asked nervously.

“Some people would say yes. But no baby, when you know, you know. It’s ok. And the mating thing, I have a solution if you want?” Magnus asked. Alec looked up and nodded shyly. “Your father will be here for at least another month. How about we give it two weeks, and decide then. If you think it’s too early to be mated, we won’t. But if you want to mate, we’ll talk about it. Deal?” Magnus asked and Alec grinned happily at him.

They leaned in for a kiss but where jerked apart when Alec’s alarm beeped on the bed side table next to them. “Ugh. That’s me.” Alec said and got out of the bed to go for a shower. He stopped in the door way and looked at Magnus awkwardly. “It’s uh 6am. You can go back to sleep if you want, but uh.. do you want to.. join me?” Alec asked, pointing into the bathroom.

Magnus looked up at his cuddly, blushing boyfriend and smiled. “It’s a little early for me to be getting up.” Magnus chuckled. “But how about we meet for lunch?” He asked. Alec nodded and ran over to the bedside, giving Magnus a kiss on the forehead before running back into the bathroom. Seconds later Magnus heard the shower going.

Magnus sat up, but instantly wished he hadn’t. _Oh god._ It felt like his insides were going crazy. He shook his head and stood out of the bed, ready to arrange his clothes for the day. As he picked up a shirt, his stomach churned again, but with more power. “Oh no.”

He ran to the bathroom door, burst in and ran to the toilet, throwing up whilst Alec was literally _right there_ having a shower. It was too early in the relationship to be throwing up in front of him for fuck sake.

“Magnus? Is everything alright?” Alec asked after he ran back into the room and put on a towel. He stood behind Magnus and rubbed his back soothingly. “What did you eat?”

“The same thing as everyone else. But warlock don’t get sick, that’s the point. I’ll talk to Catarina and get her to do a medical check on me.” Magnus said and sighed, before throwing up again.

Alec stroked his back the whole way through. The weird thing was, after the second time, he felt fine. No sick feeling after, just nothing.

He got himself dressed after Alec gave him a kiss on the cheek and made a portal for himself to Catarina’s apartment. He looked around and smiled at the decorations.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is. The Magnus Bane. I haven’t seen you in years.” Cat said and ran over to him to give him a hug, lifting him up slightly. “How are you?”

“I am so sorry Catarina. Camille sent me to be a sex slave with one Johnathan Morgenstern and I wasn’t allowed outside calls. I would’ve kept contact I swear.” Magnus said. He and Catarina hadn’t spoken in two years after Catarina and Camille had a fist fight at a downworlder party, Cat won.

“Don’t apologise. Us warlocks tend to lose track of time. It’s all good. I am so sorry about her.”  Catarina said. She poured a vodka martini, Magnus’ favourite and handed it over to him. “So, what brings you here?” Cat asked.

“I threw up this morning.” Magnus said. “I’m a warlock, so no mundane illness. Sebastian wrecked me and I can’t have children, so it can’t be that. I need you to give me a check-up, please.” Magnus said. She gestured to the couch and Magnus laid down after taking a sip of his martini.

Cat downed her drink and clicked her fingers, her blue magic covering Magnus’ body. She moved her hand up and down his body, checking for any broken bones, or bruises. Even though he came in for something specific, she was curious as to how her friend was after all these years. She gritted her teeth and refused to growl when she found a lot of pain radiating from his ass. She worked her way up and body and stopped at the stomach. She smirked and stopped the inspection. Magnus quirked an eyebrow at her and sat up, taking another sip of his drink.

“Diagnosis?” Magnus asked, taking another sip.

“Yes, pregnancy.” She said and Magnus spat his drink back out and dropped the glass.

“What? How? I can’t have children?” Magnus asked, trying to get the taste of the alcohol out of his mouth.

“Well, my guess is Sebastian said that so you’d be more consenting during your heats. Because I’m guessing you put up a fight about being mated?” Cat asked and Magnus nodded. “When Omegas don’t give consent during a heat, their body closes up. Even though you’re searching for a release of that pain, so desperately, your body won’t take it from anymore. Your body is more defensive and if you don’t give your consent, no amount of lube or fingers will loosen any hole big enough to fit a penis. He lied to you, to make you more consenting. I have no idea how you haven’t been pregnant before?” She said, taking a sip of a drink she made magically appear.

“The only person whose baby this could be, is Alec.” Magnus said. “What if he doesn’t want children? What if he doesn’t even want to mate me? Cat, what do I do?” Magnus panicked, standing up and pacing. “Last night was our first time having sex, his first time _ever_. We literally started our relationship _yesterday_. What the fuck am I going to do? Just walk in and be like ‘hey babe. So you know how last night we had sex for the first time? I’m pregnant! What should we name the kid?’ Cat seriously, what am I going to do?”

Cat just stood there smiling at her friend. He was always worried he wasn’t good enough, always convincing himself he had done something wrong. That bitch Camille. “Magnus, calm down.” She yelled and Magnus froze and stared at her. “This isn’t anybody’s fault. Just be honest with him.” Cat said and Magnus sighed. Of course she was right. Any logical person would be. But he had only just got Alec, a nice gentle Alpha who loved him. He had really fucked up and he had absolutely no fucking idea how he was going to tell him.

 

It had been a week since Magnus had visited Cat and found out that he was actually pregnant. It was terrifying. During that time Magnus had figured out that Alec was quite the horny Alpha, like pringles. ‘Once you pop, you can’t stop’.

_Magnus sat on his bed, reading a magazine when Alec stumbled through the door and jumped on the bed, kissing Magnus on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around Magnus and snuggled into his neck, his crotch flush against Magnus’ leg._

_“Do you want to have sex again Alexander?” Magnus asked amused._

_Alec sat up straight and made sure none of him was touching Magnus. “Only if you want to. I know we did it twice this morning when we woke up, it’s just I love your body. I love feeling this connection to you, it’s amazing and you’re so beautiful when we’re having sex. But if it’s too much for you, I completely understand. Absolutely no pressure whatsoever. I love you.” Alec said and kissed Magnus lightly on the cheek before making sure none of them were touching again. He was very careful with that, making sure he wasn’t clouding Magnus’ judgment._

_Magnus chuckled and chucked one leg over Alec, straddling his hips. “I must warn you Shadowhunter. You can’t let me get used to all this sex and then suddenly stop.” Magnus said and chuckled when Alec nodded dramatically._

Alec had become quite confident in the sex area. He was confident asking for sex, and his dirty talk improved massively and Magnus just couldn’t believe it. But the problem was, he wasn’t telling Magnus what he wanted. He was so conscious of Magnus’ past that he wanted Magnus to be 100% comfortable, which was adorable. But sex was supposed to be two ways, pleasuring them both.

Another problem was, Magnus was pregnant! He still hadn’t told Alec and it was becoming more and more obvious. Every couple of hours, Alec would look at him in a weird way, or look his body up and down and Magnus would think _‘He knows! He knows! He going go tell you to leave the Institute, and never come back. He’s going to be so disappointed.’_

 

Magnus sat on his bed, reading another magazine. He decided it was today. Today he was going to tell Alec that he was pregnant with Alec’s pup. That Alec was going to be a daddy. _Oh god._ He was dreading this conversation.

When he heard a hand on the doorknob, he straightened himself up and put the magazine down, ready to initiate the conversation of his pregnancy. The words died on his tongue when Alec limped through the door, his face covered in cuts and cradling his left arm in his right hand, wincing in pain.

“I was hoping you’d be asleep.” Alec croaked out and sighed when he found perch on the edge of the bed. Magnus jumped up immediately, going to his side and gently putting Alec’s head in his neck, instantly calming them both down.

“What the hell happened?” Magnus asked angrily as he snapped his fingers and called upon his magic. Their eyes widened in shock when his magic turned red and Alec winced in pain again. Magnus shut his magic off instantly, stroking the part of Alec’s face without blood on. “Guess we’ll have to do this the old fashioned way.” Magnus said, grabbing a bowel and running to the bathroom to fill it up with water. He grabbed a face cloth and walked back into the bedroom, instructing Alec to sit against the headboard.

When Magnus had cleaned most of the blood off, he cut through Alec’s shirt, only to find more cuts. He wrung the cloth and began to wipe the blood from his chest.

“If you don’t have a really good explanation for this, I swear to the demons below.” Magnus said angrily and Alec lifted his right arm and threaded his fingers in Magnus’ hair.

“It’s just a mission gone wrong baby. I’ll be fine.” Alec croaked out. “What’s going on with your magic anyway?” Alec asked and then hissed when Magnus accidentally pressed too hard to a cut.

“Sorry.” He said softly. “That’s actually something I need to talk to you about. Or at least I’m hoping the two are related, otherwise that’s going to be a problem.” Magnus said. He spaced out a little, thinking of all the things Alec could reply with.

_“What the fuck?”_

_“Really? A baby? With you?”_

_“Well, there goes my life.”_

_“So much for ‘I can’t have kids Alec’.”_

_“And you haven’t got rid of it yet?”_

“Magnus? Are you back?” Alec asked worriedly.

“Yeah…it’s just um.. you remember when I went to Catarina’s.. to see if I was ill?” Magnus asked and Alec sat up a little straighter in confusion.

“Yes. You told me she said nothing was wrong and it was just something you ate that didn’t agree with you. Why?” He asked suspiciously and Magnus really wanted to just pretend that nothing was wrong, because he didn’t want Alec looking at him like this. How would Alec look at him when he realises he’s pregnant.

Magnus surged forward and kissed Alec’s cut lips. If he was about to lose Alec, he was going to cherish every last moment with him. When he pulled back, Alec still looked just as suspicious.

“Alec… I’m.. let’s play a game!” Magnus said. It would be easier to tell Alec like that, than just straight out say ‘I’m pregnant. I’ll pack my things now’.

“O..k?” Alec said and cleared his throat.

“Ok. Two truths and a lie!” Magnus suggested and pretended to think. “Ok, so. Isabelle Lightwood is the most fashionable Lightwood ever, I’m actually a secret ninja..” Magnus said and Alec lightly chuckled, realising that that was the lie. Magnus may be good at yoga, but his fighting skills were laughable. “..And I’m pregnant.” He said and closed his eyes shut tight, waiting for the shouting.

Alec froze. _He was what? Oh my god_. Alec had dreamed of this day for as long as he could remember. He never thought he could have what he wanted, and when he told his father he was gay, shit went sideways. It was not pretty, and Alec made sure to buy a male downworlder Omega, just to piss Robert off even more. But he had always wanted a family of his own.

Alec smiled and wiped a tear of joy from his face. He put his right hand on Magnus’ face and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips, trying to silently tell him that it was ok. When Magnus opened his eyes, Alec saw nothing but fear.

“You said you couldn’t have kids?” Alec asked. He didn’t care how this miracle happened, he was just happy it did!

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know Sebastian lied and now you’re stuck with some kid you don’t want. Izzy could adopt the child and I’ll leave, I promise. I’m really sorry.” Magnus said, closing his eyes again and causing one of his tears to fall.

“Are you kidding? Magnus, you have no idea how fucking happy I am right now.” Alec said and Magnus opened his eyes in confusion, only to see Alec looking as bright and happy as normal. Maybe even more so. “I know it’s really early in our relationship, but I love you. We feel… right together.” Alec said honestly.

“Like two pieces of a jigsaw.” Magnus said.

“Shaped like an LGBT flag yeah.” Alec said chuckling, making Magnus burst out laughing. “Look, I know it must be scary, thinking you can’t have children and then suddenly, you’re blessed. But please, never feel like you have to keep anything from me, alright? We handle things together.” Alec said and Magnus nodded a little, feeling like an idiot for thinking his gentle, blushing Alpha would be anything but supportive.

“So we’re having a baby?” Magnus asked, eyes full of hope.

“We’re having a baby!” Alec said happily and caught Magnus when he jumped forward for a hug. He kissed Alec rushed but passionately.

“You’re what?!” Simon yelled happily from the door. They both froze their hug and turned their heads to see Simon stood there with a suitcase in his hand and a smile on his face. They pulled back from their hug and turned their bodies to look at Simon, who awkwardly stood there with a smile.

Magnus could faintly hear Alec growling and Magnus was terrified. Alec’s nature was to be protective, since he was an Alpha. His sister was an Omega, who was hurt. It’s more than reasonable that Alec jump up and tear Simon’s throat out.

Magnus gently put his hand on Alec’s which was resting on his knee and squeezed, letting him know he was there and that he needed to calm down.

“Simon.” Alec greeted, portraying all his anger clear on his face. “What. The. Fuck. Are you doing here?” Alec asked sternly. He shuffled to get up, but Magnus’ hand just squeezed a little harder.

“Listen Alec, I know I screwed up, but let me explain.”

“Screwed up? _Screwed up!_ You did SCREW UP Simon! You left! You gave her the ring, took all your shit and left! She was **_heartbroken!_** And you waltz back in here, overhearing a conversation which was _private_ by the way. And you think we’re all going to get a drink at the pub and forget about it all?” Alec growled and stood up, ignoring Magnus’ hand completely.

“Hey Alec. It’s alright. I royally screwed up, I know. I got a call from Becky that my mom died and she said she was so excited to meet the baby. She began to knit a blanket and the blanket caught fire whilst she was making dinner, and she burnt the house down and died. And stupidly, I blamed Izzy. I know it wasn’t her fault and I should’ve stayed with her, but I couldn’t see her. Couldn’t face knowing that my baby was dead.” Simon said, wiping away tears he had cried many times over the past couple of weeks. The nights without Izzy in the warm bed next to him, they were torture.

“Oh that’s ok then. You send my sister into a deep depression, she doesn’t leave the room since you leave, she’s constantly wearing the ring and staring out the window, muttering ‘he’ll be back. He wouldn’t leave. He loves me’. Do you know what it’s like to watch my sister _break like that?!_ ” Alec yelled and Magnus jumped forward, putting his body in between them as Alec threw a punch at Simon. He missed.

Magnus fell to the ground with a loud thud and hit his head. Damn, Alec had one hell of a right hook. I mean, it would’ve been better to find that out without testing it first-hand.

He looked up to see realisation, pain, fear and shock written all over Alec’s face as he watched his boyfriend thud to the ground after _punching him in the face._

_He punched his boyfriend._

_His **pregnant** boyfriend. _

_The man he loved, who was carrying his baby. He hit him._

_So hard, that he fell to the ground._

_He hit Magnus._

Alec swore to himself, that he would never hurt an Omega who trusted him the way Magnus did. And after they had sex, Alec swore to himself that he would never, ever lay a hand on Magnus. His father used to beat his mother about, throwing her down flights of stairs and shoving her into rooms. He treated them like property and the first time Alec watched his father hurt his mother, it was traumatising.

_His mother wasn’t doing the dishes fast enough. Alec was supposed to be training. Robert grabbed Maryse’s hair and pulled her all the way to the living quarters, with a young Alec following close behind. Robert threw her onto the bed and began to undo his trousers before slamming the door shut._

And after that horrible day, Alec swore to every angel and demon that would listen, he swore he would never _ever_ lay a hand on an Omega, especially one that he was in love with, like Magnus. Alec would cherish him, treat him as an equal and love him with all of his heart.

And he hit him. He punched the man he loved. He didn’t deserve the love that Magnus gave him. He was a monster.

Simon knelt down and gently helped Magnus stand up, keeping him balanced as his vision goes fuzzy.

“Alec, you didn’t mean to.” Simon tried, but Alec doesn’t take his eyes off the ground where Magnus was laying. His eyes were wide, with tears forming rather rapidly.

“Alexander, I’m fine. Look at me.” Magnus tried, but Alec didn’t budge. He gently cupped Alec’s face and tilted his head to look at him. “Look at me.” He said and when Alec’s eyes found his, Magnus’ breath hitched. They were just as beautiful as they always were. “I’m alright, I promise.” Magnus whispered and leaned forward to kiss Alec, but he pulled back and limped backwards.

“D-don’t touch m-e. I i-i-i-I hurt you. I p-punched you. Ah.” He made a high pitched sound and Magnus could practically see Alec’s heart drop to his stomach and break. “I’m just like Sebastian.” Alec said, horror and disgust written all over his face.

“Alexander.” Magnus tried, but Alec pulled out his stele and activated a couple of runes, which Magnus recognised to be _strength rune, nourishment rune, speed rune, glamour and the healing rune_ , healing all the wounds he had. He threw it on the bed and ran out using the speed rune. “Alec! Come back!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Kitty! (Kit and Ty)  
> I'm sorry but i really ship Kitty and wanted to mention them in a fic and Tessa, so I did.   
> sorry for the slight angst!   
> Comment and let me know what you think!!

“Alec come back!” Magnus yelled, jogging after him, but it was no use since Alec was already out of the Institute. Magnus went back into the room to see Simon still stood there, with his suitcase still in his hand.

“So, you and Alec are a real thing now huh?” Simon asked with a smirk on his face. Magnus deadpanned and debated punching him himself.

“Yes, we are. Instead of having this conversation, don’t you think you should be begging on your knees for Isabelle’s forgiveness?” Magnus asked and Simon’s smile died on his face at the mention of her name.

“Magnus, it isn’t that simple. I packed my things and left. What I did, was awful. Alec should’ve killed me just then.” Simon said self-deprecatingly. “She doesn’t deserve someone who does that to her. She deserves the world.” Simon said, sighing.

“Simon Lewis, I’m going to fucking kill you.” He heard a familiar voice from the doorway. Simon snapped his head up towards where the sound was coming from and froze. There she was, in a short blue night dress, hair up in two ponytails, loosely laying on her shoulders and her face void of makeup, not that it mattered because she was blindingly gorgeous to anyone who looked at her.

Magnus looked at her and thought about how lucky he was. He knew that he himself wasn’t a bad looking gentleman and Alec came from a family of devastatingly beautiful people, their baby was obviously going to be winning awards for bone crushing beauty.

“Iz…” Simon started but Izzy just raised her hand, cutting him off. He closed his mouth instantly and her eyes landed on Magnus.

“Where’s Alec?” She asked in a bored tone. She looked a little betrayed. She must’ve thought that Magnus and Simon were having a friendly chat, which was the opposite of what was happening.

“Why?” Magnus asked confused. The man she was in love with had just returned to her, but she was more concerned about where Alec was.

“Because of your face. He might have something to say about that.” Izzy said, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame. Magnus looked down and sighed. Izzy straightened up and swallowed hard. “He did that?” She asked, her tone steady and even.

Magnus didn’t dare look up. They were both Omega’s, but she was more superior and feisty. Magnus was sure if Alphas, Betas and Omegas didn’t exist, he would still be terrified of her being mad at him. He just nodded.

“He didn’t mean to. He was aiming for me, but Magnus jumped between us. Then he freaked out, almost threw up from guilt and ran. It was an accident.” Simon said, defending Alec. It was just the truth, he hadn’t meant to. He had every right to try and hit Simon, Magnus just got in the way. The punch wasn’t intended for him.

“I’m sure he’ll be back by morning.” She said in a softer tone. “He hasn’t left forever, he wouldn’t do that to you. Wish I could say the same for everyone.” She said bitterly, glaring at Simon before turning to leave.

“Izzy wait!” Simon said a little loudly, sounding a little bit like he was begging. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t have time to stay…I needed to get to her funeral and I couldn’t be late and I wanted the chance to say goodbye to mum and she was really looking forward to being a grandmother and now she won’t be and-” He stopped when Izzy held her hand up, cutting him off again.

Honestly, sometimes Magnus wondered who the Alpha was.

“Your mum died?” Izzy asked softly, taking small steps towards him.

Simon nodded, tears forming. “She was knitting that blanket for the baby, and she had left the hob on whilst boiling her kettle and took the knitting with her and it caught fire and-”

Izzy put her finger on his lips and wiped his tears gently. “Baby, you should’ve told me. I could’ve come with you, or been there for you.” She said softly and Simon gazed at the floor. “Ah. You couldn’t have told me, because you blamed me, didn’t you?” Izzy said coldly, taking a few steps back and removing her hand.

“I did yes. I blamed you, for a millisecond before my sister smacked me around the head and told me how stupid I was being. It wasn’t your fault, and I forget that it’s both of us who lost the baby and I am so sorry. I love you so much Izzy and I don’t need a baby to stay with you, I just need you. I have always wanted kids, as have you. Always dreamed of a little me running around or a little you kicking Alec’s ass in the training room. But when I spent those torturous days without you, I don’t care if we never have kids. I can’t stand spending another night away from you.” He ranted with honesty. He wasn’t playing the guilt card, he honestly wasn’t. he just wanted her back. He hated shivering in the night and not rolling over to snuggle with her.

“Simon, you broke my heart when you left!” Izzy said angrily. “And your story is great and all, but it doesn’t make any sense. Why did you leave the ring?” Izzy said, holding up her finger with the engagement ring on.

Simon raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a little. “That isn’t the ring I gave you.” Simon said simply.

Izzy stopped and looked at the ring closer and gasped. “Where the hell is my ring then?” She said, looking around on the floor behind her, as if she had just dropped it.

“The last I saw it was when you took it off in the bathroom before we had shower se- it was in the bathroom.” Simon said, glancing at Magnus.

“Dude! You can’t stop mid word and expect me to not know the ending!” Magnus said cringing. That was his boyfriends sister. It was not a nice image.

“Isabelle, I have no idea whose ring that is. The ring I got you had red parts, not green. Remember?” Simon said softly. She had been through so much stress, she had no idea that she was walking around wearing the wrong ring.

“Oh yeah.” She said and worked the ring off of her finger before inspecting it properly. “A mi querida Maryse.” She read out loud and gasped.

“To my darling Maryse?” Magnus said  questioningly. “I’m guessing that isn’t from your father.” Magnus smirked.

“Sabes epsanol?” [You speak Spanish?] Izzy asked shocked. “I thought you were Indonesian?”

“Dearest Isabelle.” Magnus said, rolling his eyes fondly. “Existe tal cosa como saber mas de un idioma.” [There is such a thing as knowing more than one language.] Izzy chuckled and Simon just stared at them confused. He didn’t speak Spanish like they did and was feeling kinda left out.

“Whoa, can this conversation back to English please? I don’t understand any of this.” Simon said, gesturing between the two.

“No tengo derecho a decirte que hacer, pero el realmente lo siente. Dale otra oportunidad y si te lastima, no le impedire a Alec lastimarlo la proxima vez.” [I have no right to tell you what to do, but he is really sorry. Give him another chance and if he hurts you, I won’t stop Alec from hurting him next time.] Magnus said, trying to meet her in the middle. Simon seemed sorry and even though it was an excuse, it was a pretty valid one.

Izzy tilted her head side to side, thinking about it. “Ok, pero quiero ayudar a Alec.” [Ok, but I want to help Alec.] Izzy replied, smiling sweetly.

Magnus had never been more terrified in his life. Her smile was sweet and innocent, it screamed ‘I’m a life size cuddly bear’ but what she said screamed ‘I won’t hesitate bitch’. It was weird and reminded him of Catarina a little bit.

“Simon, where are you planning on staying tonight?” Izzy asked, looking out the window to see it was getting darker and darker. Simon looked at the window in confusion and then back at Izzy, clearly not understand what she was trying to say. “Oh my god.” She muttered, smacking her head against her forehead.

“Simon, would you like to stay with Isabelle tonight?” Magnus asked him as if he was a child, which judging by his expression, he didn’t appreciate.

“Wait.. really?” Simon said, looking at Izzy like an excited puppy. “Are you sure?” He asked. Izzy sighed, rolled her eyes fondly and walked up to Simon. She smiled softly and pulled his head down and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair.

Magnus could hear faint footsteps coming from the corridor and turned to see Alec stood in the doorway, awkwardly looking at Magnus. He was physically trying to make himself look smaller, hands stuffed into his jean pockets and his shoulders up tight.

Magnus sighed and walked over to him, Izzy and Simon still preoccupied with each other’s tongues. He kissed Alec on the cheek and smiled at him. “It wasn’t your fault.” Magnus said softly.

“No, it was. I should never have hit you, whether it was an accident or not. And I’m sorry.” He said honestly, and he looked guilty. It broke his heart to see Alec like that.

“I accept your apology and I love you.” Magnus said, and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him in for a hug, burying his head in his neck, taking in the sweet smell of his Alpha.

“Hey! Hands to yourself Lewis!” Alec growled and Magnus chuckled whilst letting go. He put his hand on Alec’s chest and stroked him gently.

“Why don’t you guys go back to your room?” Magnus asked and Simon nodded, taking Izzy’s hand and leading her out of the room, past a growling Alec.

Once they left, Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them. As soon as the door shut, he grabbed Alec and slammed their lips together, pulling him backwards towards the bed, lips not breaking apart.

When Magnus fell on the bed, he brought Alec with him by his shirt and kept their lips connected. He pulled back and stripped Alec of his shirt before taking off his own and crawling back up the bed and beckoning Alec to join him.

Alec crawled up the bed and hovered over Magnus, looking down at him with lustful eyes. “What’s brought this on?” Alec asked in a hoarse voice, full of arousal and lust.

“I don’t know, I’m just…I think it might be the pregnancy?” Magnus said, leaning up and sucking a hickey on Alec’s neck. Alec suppressed a primal growl of arousal and put his leg in between Magnus’, desperate for friction.

“I’m so going to enjoy these next nine months.” Alec joked before undoing Magnus’ trousers.

***

Alec pulled out of a tired Magnus carefully, and rolled off him, so he didn’t crush him with his Shadowhunter weight. He looked over at the panting Magnus who was struggling to get a hold of his breath.

“Is this how it’s going to be every night for the next nine months?” Alec asked and propped his elbow up and rested his head on his hand. “Because I’m good with it.” He said and Magnus chuckled breathlessly.

“I’m sorry. I just.. couldn’t resist.” He panted and leaned over for a chaste kiss, which Alec returned.

“We should shower babe. You’re filthy.” Alec said, snuggling up to his boyfriend on the bed. Magnus chuckled and threaded his fingers through his hair.

“Funny, I don’t remember you complaining ten minutes ago. It’s just sweat.” Magnus said and kissed Alec on the head.

“Really?” Alec raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. “Just sweat?” Alec asked in disbelief.

“Ok, other stuff too. But I’m too tired to shower.” Magnus said, shuffling and closing his eyes, pretending to sleep. He snapped his fingers, trying to magic the mess away but the magic was red again. Magnus looked down to see red magic coming from his belly. It was only for a second, but he could’ve sworn it was there. “Alec, did you just see that?”

“No babe, I didn’t. What?” Alec asked looking up at him. magnus snapped his fingers again and gestured towards his stomach, where the red magic was seeping through again. “Why is that happening? Is there something wrong with the baby?” Alec asked, the post orgasmic haze long gone replaced with Alpha dad protection. He sat up on the bed and put his hands over Magnus’ stomach. The baby shouldn’t be old enough to use magic yet, it should be the size of a pea. Technically, it’s not even a developed baby.

“I don’t know. I’ll call Catarina in the morning, but right now we both need to shower.” Magnus said, moving to get out of the bed. He got about a centimetre closer to the edge of the bed before Alec growled at him, keeping his hands firm on Magnus’ stomach.

“No.” Alec growled, not moving even a little bit.

“Alec.” Magnus tried, shifting a little but Alec put his head on Magnus’ stomach, is head facing Magnus’. “I need to shower. I’m covered in fluids.”

“No.” He growled again and Magnus gave up fighting. It was in Alec’s nature to be protective, and honestly it was kind of cute. Magnus lifted his hand and played with Alec’s hair to settle him down to sleep, just how Alec liked it.

 

When they both woke up, they had moved in their sleep and were now spooning, Alec’s hands still persistently on Magnus’ belly, holding him close and tight.

Magnus groaned when he felt the dry cum on his skin. He just remembered that Alec didn’t let him shower the night before. He tried to roll away, to find out what time it was but Alec held him closer, if it was possible, and put his head in the crook of his neck, basking in the Saturday mornings where Alec doesn’t have to get up until 2pm.

Magnus tried to move, to roll over and face Alec, but he didn’t release his grip, not even for a second. You have to hand it to him, if Magnus was ever in any danger, Alec would definitely protect him.

“Alexander, can I at least face you? Then the baby will be safe between us?” Magnus said, trying to bargain with him. The truth was his ass hurt from last night and Alec’s morning erection wasn’t helping the situation, and Alec didn’t seem like he would let go without a baby-protection related reason.

Alec’s grip eased up a little and Magnus scoffed as he rolled over, only to be met with a sleepy Alec’s face. His hair was dropping over his eyes and his face seemed relaxed, for once.

“Good morning.” Magnus said, tapping Alec on the nose. He crinkled his face and blinked his eyes open. He looked and Magnus and smiled softy before closing his eyes again.

“Wanna stay in bed wiv’ you all day.” Alec muttered sleepily, rubbing his nose in Magnus’ neck. Magnus chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around his cuddly boyfriend and was about to drift off to sleep again, until there was a timid knocking on their bedroom door.

Magnus peered over Alec’s head to see Izzy stood there with a basket in her hands. She lifted it up a little, indicating it was Magnus’.

Magnus looked at her and his face could only be described as confused. He took the covers off himself and tried to move but Alec was still holding on. “Babe, come on. The baby is fine.” Magnus pleaded and pried Alec’s hands off him and jumped off the bed, forgetting he was completely naked.

He ducked down behind the bed and let out a noise of embarrassment. “Sorry Iz.” He said a little awkwardly.

“Magnus, you’re fine. I know what it’s like to be pregnant, always in the mood. Alec’s going to have his work cut out for him for these nine months.” Izzy joked and walked further into the room, putting the basket on the desk.

“Actually, he’s quite a horny Alpha anyway.” Magnus whispered. Izzy chuckled and turned around, not looking so Magnus could get back into bed without her seeing the good stuff. “Ok, I’m covered.” Magnus said and she smirked at him.

“Why is Alec being so protective of the baby then?” Izzy said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I tried to use magic last night to clean but it turned red and then magic was coming from the baby, and he wouldn’t let me out of bed. If he wasn’t asleep three minutes ago, I would never have gotten out of bed.” Magnus joked. 

Alec hummed and shuffled closer to him, wrapping an arm around him and putting his head on his shoulder.

“Is he normally this cuddly?” She mocked.

“No. I’m a big bad Shadowhunter that kills demons for a living. I’m not cuddly.” Alec said, eyes still closed, trying to soak up as much of the blissful morning as he could.

“Of course you are baby.” Magnus said, nodding at Izzy and putting an arm around Alec.

“I’ll leave you two to it. I love you both.” She said and kissed Magnus on the forehead, kissed Alec on the forehead, but when she leaned down to kiss Magnus’ belly, Alec’s eyes shot open and he growled at her, placing his hands on top again. Izzy laughed and left the room.

“Alexander…” Magnus started.

“No. No one touches you or the baby.” Alec said in a stern voice, still cuddling up to him sleepily.

“Ok Alpha, whatever you say.” Magnus agreed, kissing him on the head. “But I have to go to Catarina’s to get this checked out. I presume you’ll be coming with me then?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and kissed the closest bit of skin there was. “We need to shower.”

“I know. Come on, we need to get up.” Magnus said, tapping Alec’s hand. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but of course Alec didn’t let go. “Alec, you’re coming in the shower with me.” Magnus said.

Alec huffed like a child being woken up for school on a Monday morning and let go of Magnus to get out of bed. Alec went straight to the bathroom whilst Magnus headed towards the basket, to see what it actually was.

It was full of bathroom things. Bath salts. Bath bombs. Scented soaps. Scented candles. Bubble bath. A bath pillow. A mini jet. All the things were from a fancy looking company and all looked really expensive. Magnus hummed with curiosity and picked up the note attached to it.

_Mags, I’m so sorry I hope you can forgive me I love you, A x_

Magnus smiled at the note and looked over at all the basket stuff again. It was so cute and Magnus really appreciated the things from the basket. But it was an apology from Alec, for hitting him. he guessed Alec got it when he left the night before.

“Their for during the pregnancy, if things with the baby get stressful or you want to relax.” Alec said from the bathroom door. 

Magnus turned around with a love sick smile. “You don’t have to apologise anymore ok? I don’t want another basket coming in the post.” Magnus said as he walked over to his naked body and stroked up and down his arm.

“I bought it last night when I left. I’m sorry for even leaving last night. I’m just sorry for everything that happened yesterday.” Alec said but Magnus leaned up and kissed him, shutting him up.

“If you apologise one more time, I’ll do something worth apologising for.” Magnus warned light heartedly and Alec smiled before kissing him again. 

“Ok, but did you like the basket?” Alec asked gently.

“Yes, it’s very nice babe. I’m shocked that the delivery guy left it at an abandoned church.” Magnus joked.

“I can be very persuasive.” Alec said flirtatiously.

Magnus pulled back and narrowed his eyes. “With a blade, right?”

“Obviously.” Alec said and pulled him into the bathroom.

***

Magnus was buttoning up his shirt and Alec was pulling on his jeans by the time lunch rolled around.

“Alec, I’m kinda hungry.” Magnus complained when his shirt was done. He opened his make up bag and pulled out his eyeliner.

“Let’s find out what’s wrong with the baby first. Then we can go on a date on the way back?” Alec asked unsurely, zipping up his jeans and doing up the button.

Magnus noted the sound of concern in his voice. Was he really that worried about asking for a date? They were way past ‘sex after date three’. Magnus was pregnant. Alec had asked to give Magnus a blowjob, but a date is where he draws the line? “That would be our first date Alexander.” Magnus said with a small smirk.

“Yeah. If not, I can plan a really romantic evening for our first date if you want.” He said quickly, covering up his failure. What was he thinking? Lunch in some café wasn’t a good enough first date!

“Alexander, I don’t care what we do on our first date, it isn’t important. I just want you to be there.” Magnus said softly, before putting some socks on.

“Let’s get the baby checked first and if you’re still hungry, we can get food then.” Alec suggested before taking Magnus’ hand in his and leaving the room.

***

Magnus gently knocked on Cat’s front door, feeling awkward about randomly dropping by. The door opened and the person on the other side was the last person he was expecting.

“Magnus.” He stated. It didn’t sound good, but it didn’t sound bad either. The boy with the headphones around his neck moved aside and let them in.

Alec looked around and saw a blond boy sat on the couch, with a beautiful looking girl and Cat, who was also beautiful.

“Alexander Lightwood, meet Tessa Grey, Christopher Herondale and Tiberuis Blackthorn. You’ve met Cat.” Magnus said, pointing to the relevant people. 

“Please, call me Kit. And Tiberuis is my boyfriend, but he prefers to be called Ty.” Kit said with a smirk.

“Herondale.” Alec pondered quietly.

“Yes, I’m a relative of Jace’s. Are you Alec, his parabati Alec?” Kit asked curiously, whilst Ty sat next to him and put on his head phones

“I was. But when you mark your mate, your parabati bond breaks. There’s no pain, so that’s a good thing.” Alec explained, before raising an eyebrow at Ty. He was sat there with his head phones on, not looking at anybody or paying attention to what anybody is saying.

“Alec darling, he had autism. He isn’t rude.” Magnus said and Alec made a face of realisation before smiling at Kit. “Kit is the Alpha.” Magnus said amused.

“I can tell.” Alec said amused. Kit chuckled at them and jumped up, holding his hand out for Ty to take who barely hesitated before taking and standing up too.

“We were just leaving anyway. Magnus, we should catch up. Dru wants to know the gossip.” Kit joked.

“Well, tell her that I’m pregnant. That should keep her happy for a while.” Magnus said and Kit jumped forward, giving him a hug.

“Congratulations to you both, I assume?” Kit asked carefully. Tessa was a friend of theirs, more like family, and she had two mates, in a poly relationship. He didn’t want to assume things, but he didn’t want to be rude to Alec.

He had been with Ty for a long time, and could spot an introvert when he saw one. He could Alec felt awkward at their exchange, having not known who the people were they were talking about, so he tried to make a conscious effort to include him in conversation. He owed a lot to Magnus.

“Yeah. Alec’s my unmarked mate.” Magnus said with a love sick grin on his face.

“Anyway, we’d better get going.” Kit said and leaned forward to murmur something to them both. “Don’t blame Ty for being quiet. He isn’t good with social situations.” Kit said and then looked back at his mate with nothing but love in his eyes.

Magnus and Alec said goodbye and let them go on their way. Magnus turned back to Cat and Tessa sat on the couch and smirked at them.

“God Cat, I thought you had a standard in friends?” Magnus asked with a fake offended look.

“Well Cat, I didn’t know you were letting everybody into your home?” Tessa teased back before jumping up to hug Magnus.

He could faintly hear Alec growling behind him and let go of Tessa. “It’s good to see you my dear. I’m sorry I haven’t kept in touch but I won’t bore you with excuses. How is Will and Jem?” Magnus asked.

“They’re good. That reminds me! I need to go home before they get back. It’s our anniversary.” She said in a fancy voice, to which Magnus replied with a chuckle and hugged her again.

When she had left, Magnus practically fell on the couch, Alec sitting gently next to him. He felt a little awkward about what had just happened. He was sure this was how Magnus felt when he moved to the Institute with Alec. Alec didn’t know who any of them were, or have any history with them. Magnus knew them for years, and had so many inside jokes and history with them all. They were his family, and Alec felt embarrassed about how he just stood there, not knowing what to say. He felt like he really related to that Ty dude.

“Catarina dear, you haven’t met properly but this is Alec.” Magnus said, gesturing to his boyfriend who was sat next to him, blushing. “Alec, are you alright?” He asked quietly.

“Alec, I don’t bite. I know it’s hard, meeting new people. It took Ty years to actually speak to me, but I don’t push. You don’t have to talk, if you don’t want to.” Cat said kindly and Alec smiled at her.

“I’m sorry. It’s just you and Magnus have a lot of history and I don’t know you. And I’m somehow trusting you to touch my mate who is carrying my pup, it’s just hard for me.” Alec explained. He felt like he could trust her, she seemed like a really nice person.

“Best part of a warlock sweetie, I don’t have to touch him. You can even sit with him if you like, have his head in your lap or his dick in your mouth.” She joked and Alec burst out laughing at the sudden, unexpected joke. Magnus sent her an appreciative smile. Cat was good with new people, easing them into conversation or calming them down. Aside from Kit, not many people could get many words from Ty. Cat did. “So Magnus, there’s something wrong with the baby?” She asked, all joking gone.

“I can’t use my magic, and when I do, it’s red and doesn’t do anything aside from cause pain. But when I do, red magic comes from my belly. The baby is only like a week old, it shouldn’t have magic.” Magnus explained and Cat noted the distress in his voice.

“Alright lay down. Alec you can sit and do whatever you like, as long as he stays laying down.” Cat informed and stood up, getting ready to check over Magnus.

Magnus laid down with his in Alec’s lap and grabbed Alec’s hand in his. He looked up at Cat, and he looked terrified. When she looked at Alec, he had the same expression.

“Listen, I have a theory. And I’m sure it won’t be anything too serious ok? Try not to worry.” She said softly before moving her blue magic all over Magnus’ body, checking for any physical damage that could affect the baby. “No broken bones.” She murmured before just focusing on the belly.

She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows before opening her eyes and staring at the two of them. “Ok, so I’ve got some good news and some great news. Which would you like first?” She asked with a smirk.

Magnus sat up like a shot and looked at her with a shocked look. “No bad news?!” He asked quickly. She shook her head and the two shared a small smile before Magnus leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss of relief and love.

“Good news first.” Alec said excitedly. Like a child who was just told he was going to Disney land for the first time.

“The baby is actually one month old.” She said with a smile, but her smile died when Alec’s did. Alec’s smile fell away instantly and he stopped moving completely. He focused his gaze on the ground with a sad expression, tears collecting in his eyes.

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked when he released Alec had tensed up behind him.

“Nothing, I’m happy nothings wrong with your baby Mags.” Alec said, not looking up at either of them.

“Alec, it’s _our_ baby.” Magnus said softly and he was a little upset at Alec saying it was only his baby. Like Alec didn’t want anything to do with the baby.

“Magnus, we hadn’t had sex a month ago. The baby can’t be mine. But I’m glad nothing is wrong with the baby.” Alec said glumly, looking up at him with a sad smile.

“Ok. The great news is you’re soulmates and the baby is growing at a faster speed because of it.” Cat said quickly and watched as Alec’s head shot upwards, looking for reassurance. “The baby is yours Alec.” She said with a smile.

“What’s wrong with my magic?” Magnus asked. He was a little pissed off that seconds after Alec thought the baby wasn’t his, he immediately said ‘the baby’ or ‘your baby’. So Alec would leave him if the baby wasn’t his. After his past, Alec would be mad that he was pregnant, even though it wouldn’t have been by choice.

“The baby is a warlock.” Cat said with a smile. “He’s mad that you two haven’t bonded yet.” Cat said absentmindedly.

Their eyes glowed at what she said. “He?” Magnus asked. “ _The_ baby is a boy?!” He asked excitedly. Cat nodded and Magnus chuckled, jumping up and hugging her. He wanted to hug Alec, but after what he said, Magnus was really pissed off. He put a lot of emphasis on the word ‘the’ baby, hoping Alec would take the hint.

“So, just to conclude. We’re soulmates? The really rare things that people doubted still existed?” Alec asked, just to be clear.

“Yes. It’s strange. A Shadowhunter and a downworlder being soulmates and the Clave will throw one hell of a hissy fit, but yes. You two are meant to be together.” Cat said happily, not noticing Magnus being mightily pissed off at his ‘soulmate’.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to really be enjoying this story! I'm so glad, thank you for reading!  
> Basically 5000 words of angst! Enjoy!

They spent most of the day at Cat’s, laughing and joking around with her. Cat was sharing embarrassing stories about Magnus for the period of time she knew him and Alec would laugh whilst Magnus would sit there. Anger radiating off of him towards Alec. Every so often, Alec would lean forward and kiss Magnus, but he would turn his head and Alec would end up kissing his cheek instead.

When Magnus and Alec got back to the Institute, Magnus mumbled something about a bath, grabbed some things from the basket and locked himself in the bathroom. Back when he had access to his magic, he put spells on the bathroom so runes wouldn’t work on it, more specifically the unlocking rune. So he knew he could get away from Alec for a while.

He put the taps on and poured in some lavender bubble bath, a yellow bath bomb, some bath salts and blew up the bath pillow, sticking it on the side so he could properly relax.

He eased into the bath and could feel some of the knots already working themselves away. He relaxed back into the pillow and sighed deeply. 

He heard a knocking on the door but ignored it, too caught up in relaxation to pay attention.

“Mags? I know you’re relaxing in the bath, and I hope it’s comfortable for you. I’ve got to go on a mission, but I love you and I’ll see you tonight.” Alec said awkwardly.

He knew Magnus was ignoring him, he just didn’t know why. Maybe Magnus wanted a girl, but Alec, being the useless person he is, had given him a boy. Maybe Magnus realised that Alec wasn’t worth sticking around for. Maybe Magnus regretted getting in a relationship and wished he had stuck to the original plan of leaving after Robert left. Maybe Magnus didn’t want to be Alec’s soulmate. Alec wouldn’t force him. If Magnus wanted to be with somebody else, Alec would let him. As long as he was happy, he didn’t care.

“Yeah, bye Alec.” Magnus said stiffly. He sighed and jumped out of the bath, throwing on a towel loosely and running out of the room, catching Alec just about to walk out of the door. “Alexander!” Magnus called and Alec turned back. Magnus held his arms out and Alec walked back to him, hugging him tightly. “Be safe. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.. I love you.” Magnus said muffled into his shoulder.

His hormones were everywhere, and he was really mad at Alec right now, but every time he walks out that door to go to a mission, it could be the last time he sees him. And that’s not what he wants. He doesn’t want their last conversation him ignoring Alec or them being mad at each other.

“I know you’re mad at me for something, but I love you Mags.” Alec said, holding him as tightly as Magnus was holding him.

“I am but I love you too. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Magnus said, kissing his neck and inhaling his scent.

When he and Alec mark each other, completing the mating ritual, Magnus will be able to withstand runes and Alec will have limited power. Alec will be immortal and more safe out at missions, but Magnus wanted it to be a special occasion. He hated Alec going out there without the minimal magical protection, but he was a shadowhunter. He was trained for this, and they will mark each other at the right time, no need to rush.

“Ok baby. Enjoy your bath, don’t wait up for me.” Alec said, pulling back and kissing him deeply before pulling back and leaving the room.

After his bath, which lasted an hour and a half, he dried himself and found one of Alec’s big black tops and some boxers before curling up in bed, smelling the top he had on.

 

A couple of hours later, he was startled from his sleep by the door opening. He wasn’t asleep properly because he didn’t have Alec next to him. He now couldn’t sleep without him by his side.

He looked up to see Alec carefully walking in and getting changed, trying not to wake Magnus. Magnus glanced at the clock on the side table and it read 2:54am. Magnus sighed. He shouldn’t be getting in this late, it wasn’t fair on either of them.

Magnus sat up on the bed and watched Alec move around silently. Alec took his top off and hissed quietly, reaching down to the side of his stomach and hissed again. Magnus sighed internally. _He’s injured._

Alec took his thigh holster off and removed his trousers rather gingerly. _He’s injured in more than one place. For fuck sake!_

Alec walked to the bathroom and Magnus noticed that he had a slight limp. He walked back out with a wet cloth and stood in front of the mirror, wiping off a mixture of blood, his and demons. His eyes were strained to see his injuries, so he turned on the dim light above the mirror.

He made a noise of surprise when he saw Magnus sat up on the bed watching him. “Magnus? Why are you awake?” Alec whispered, walking to the bed.

“Because my boyfriend was out on a mission, and has come back with a bunch of injuries and I can’t heal him because I’m pregnant with his baby and my magic is going crazy. On top of that, I’m really mad at you!” Magnus ranted, getting himself worked up.

“Hey, hey, Magnus, it’s alright.” Alec soothed calmly. “Listen, I know you’re mad at me. But it isn’t good to go to bed angry, so how about we forget about it right now and cuddle and go to sleep, and tomorrow we’ll talk about everything that’s bothering you, ok? I love you.” Alec said calmly, softly, before pulling his boyfriend in his arms and kissed his temple.

“Ok, fine. I love you too.” Magnus said and leaned up for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. He grimaced and pulled back when Alec hissed in pain. “Give me your stele.” Magnus demanded through gritted teeth. “Now.” He said angrier, holding out his hand expectantly.

Alec jumped up grabbed his stele from his recently discarded trousers and handed it to Magnus, feeling like a child being scolded for having his hand in the cookie jar.

Magnus activated Alec’s healing rune and harshly handing him his stele. “Magnus, it was a routine mission.” Alec said gently.

“Really?!” Magnus said angrily and Alec signalled for him to be quiet, because it was literally 3 in the morning. “So why are you coming home at three in the morning, with injuries all over your body, hissing in pain _and_ you’re being sappy, which means something happened on the mission, or you nearly died and…” Magnus stopped when he realised he deduced what happened and gasped. “Ok, we can cuddle.” He said, feeling tears building up.

He and Alec laid down, Alec on his back whilst Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck. He forgot sometimes how much he loved Alec, and yes he was mad with him. But that didn’t mean he wanted Alec to be injured in a mission. Or to not come home.

 

Magnus woke up with Alec’s arms wrapped around him protectively, tightly. Like he was scared of Magnus leaving, so he held him there all night.

It would make sense. He had been acting cold for the past 12 hours. Alec still hadn’t had an explanation and they needed to talk about it.

Magnus shuffled a little and Alec moved back, away from him. Even whilst he was asleep, his subconscious knew Magnus was pissed at him and gave him space.

“Morning Magnus.” Alec whispered unsure. He didn’t want to provoke Magnus, since he didn’t even know why he was so mad anyway.

Most Alphas wouldn’t care and just smack then around until they complied. But Magnus was his equal and he needed space right now. Whatever Alec did, he would have to apologise for it and sort it out as if they were mundanes.

“Hm.” Magnus hummed in acknowledgement, not turning over to look at him.

“I don’t know what it is that I’ve done, but I’m sorry I’ve made you mad and I love you.” Alec said. He knew that wouldn’t be the end of the argument. He wasn’t expecting Magnus to just turn around and forgive him, because whatever he did, he had upset Magnus.

“Do you? Because I love you Alec. Whether you actually love me is still a mystery.” Magnus said coldly.

 _What?!_ Alec thought back to the day they spent at Cat’s. He couldn’t think of anything he had done that would make Magnus _question whether Alec loved him or not._

Of course he loved him! Why wouldn’t he? Magnus was the best thing to happen to him and losing him would break Alec completely.

“I didn’t know it was a question. Because it shouldn’t be! Of course I love you!” Alec said, sitting up and giving his undivided attention to Magnus. Something was going on that he didn’t know about, and he didn’t like the sound of it.

“Really? Because when we were at Cat’s house, the second you thought the baby wasn’t yours, you were saying it was only _my_ baby. Like you wanted nothing to do with either of us!” Magnus said, sitting up and finally looking at Alec, showing the tears running down his cheeks.

Alec shook his head speechless. “No Magnus, that’s not true. I was upset, because if it wasn’t my baby, it would’ve given you no reason to stick around with me. And it would’ve meant that Sebastian had… I wouldn’t leave you because of something as small as that. I don’t care if _our_ baby is Sebastian’s, a zombie, a mundane or a downworlder. I don’t care if our baby boy is an Alpha, or an Omega. I don’t care if the baby has three heads or no legs.” Magnus chuckled a little and Alec’s world lit up at the sound. Even though it was laced with tears and sniffling, he would do anything to hear that sound again. “There isn’t anything in this world that could make me leave you, ok? I love you!” Alec said, gradually shuffling closer to him and taking his hands, squeezing gently.

“Ok.” Magnus said nodded. He looked at Alec with a serious expression and Alec knew there was something else too. “I’m sick of you going on missions and coming home hurt. I don’t want you going on them anymore. I don’t care that you run this place when Robert isn’t here. I don’t care if you he tells you that you have to. You aren’t going on another mission whilst I’m pregnant.” Magnus demanded and Alec nodded, agreeing with him before pulling him in for a hug and burying his head in Magnus’ neck, hoping it would calm him down and not be so worked up.

“Ok. I won’t go on anymore missions baby.” Alec said, his voice muffled by Magnus’ neck. He gently kissed him and leaned back to see Magnus looking really confused.

“Wait really? Just like that?” Magnus asked, dumbfounded. He was expecting Alec to say something along the lines of ‘It’s my duty as a shadowhunter’ or ‘I can’t let my dad down’ or ‘missions are my life’.

“Yeah, just like that Magnus.” Alec said and chuckled. “Taken out of context, that sounds really wrong.” He said kissing Magnus on the cheek.

Magnus was too confused to even crack a smile at the joke. “But I’m being unreasonable. You love going on missions.” Magnus said. Deep down he realised that Alec just agreed with him and now he’s trying to convince Alec to go against him.

“But I love you more. And you’re allowed to be unreasonable. You’re pregnant Mags. Your hormones are going crazy and you’re blessing me with a child! Come here.” Alec said, holding his arms open for him. Magnus leaned forwards and buried his face in Alec’s chest, feeling like an idiot.

He had been in a mood with Alec since the morning before, and just yelled at him for no reason and Alec just sat there and told him it’s alright. He really didn’t deserve Alec. He felt so embarrassed and stupid. Of course Alec would stay with him. Alec loves him. They were soulmates.

“Alec.. I want… I- I…” Magnus stuttered, rethinking what to say and questioning whether he should say it differently. He felt like an idiot for stuttering, but he found it difficult to say it and needed to be delicate with Alec anyway.

“Magnus, whatever it is, just say it. Whatever it is you want, just tell me baby.” Alec said softly, stroking his cheek gently.

Alec was the best Alpha Magnus had ever met and would be forever grateful for him.

“I’m ready for… and if you’re ready…. I want… if you want….. It’s just… well I mean..”

“Magnus, do you want me to mark you? Make you my official mate? Complete the bond?” Alec asked like Magnus was a child, softly and calmly. Not pressuring Magnus in the slightest, just asking if that’s what he means.

“Yeah… if you’re ready.” Magnus said, making sure Alec didn’t feel pressured.

“Of course I am. But are you? I know you were really against it with Sebastian, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to. I’ll still love you, and the baby. We can wait until we get married, or have baby number 8. We don’t have to do it now just because you’re pregnant.” Alec said, making Magnus smile with his little jokes.

“I want to..” Magnus whispered, a little part of him hoping Alec didn’t hear him.

“Ok. You know it’s going to send you into a mini heat, right?”

“Yeah I know. That just means more sex with you. I’m not exactly going to pass that opportunity up, am I?” Magnus teased and Alec smiled at him.

“Ok, we can do it later on tonight alright? I have some work with my father to do and a lot of paper work to be filling out. I doubt I’ll be leaving the office at all today, so I’ll see you tonight, yeah?” Alec asked with a smirk on his face. Magnus wasn’t any different. He was smiling because he was so happy. They were doing this.

After his entire life, he hated the idea of a mate. The eternal bind to someone else. It was not his idea of a good time. But the thought of being tied to Alec for the rest of his immortal life, and having Alec there with him, he’d never loved the idea of mates more. And they were soulmates! They were meant to be together.

“Yes babe. I shall see you tonight, I love you.” Magnus said, knowing that Alec was going to leave any second now.

Alec smiled at him and slammed their lips together with passion. Magnus was taken aback, not expecting Alec to kiss him with such force. When Alec pulled back, he was breathless and held their foreheads together.

“Magnus, I love you. So much. I used to think there were only two types of love. The kind you die for and the kind you kill for. But you, you’re the one I’d live for.” Alec whispered in the space between them and the moment seemed oddly intimate. Magnus felt like there was something he was missing.

Alec pulled back abruptly and jumped off the bed, heading towards the wardrobe. “Sorry. I just.. Have a bad feeling in my gut. Like something is going to happen today, something bad. I didn’t mean to get heavy, sorry.” Alec apologised, getting ready in some casual clothing.

“It’s alright babe. I’m not mad for you professing your love for me.” Magnus admitted with a teasing smirk.

Alec threw a smile over his shoulder and started to get dressed, very aware of the fact he only slept in his boxers. It wasn’t like he felt uncomfortable sleeping next to Magnus in just his underwear, but last night he had been really badly injured in the mission and he just wanted to feel Magnus on as much of his skin as he could. But he didn’t want to tell Magnus that, because he’d just worry even more.

***

Alec had been sat in the office with his dad for the past 4 hours, going over reports that he had written, apparently not giving enough detail in his reports. It was now 11:30 and he was hungry, and he just knew that his father wouldn’t let him get lunch. Not whilst he was working.

“You didn’t even say what kind of demon this was!” Robert exclaimed, throwing the file forcefully towards Alec on the other side of the desk.

“It literally says shax demon right there!” Alec yelled, circling it with pencil and giving it back to his father.

“So, Max is an Omega.” Robert grumbled.

Alec’s head shot up and searched his father’s face for any sign of a joke. “He presented?” Alec asked. He wasn’t told about this. What the fuck! He had no right to hide it from him!

“Hm. This morning.” Robert said, still looking at a report in his hand. “Alec, I want you, Izzy and Jace to do this one.” Robert said, handing Alec a file.

Alec took the file and read over it. “Children taken by demons possessing mundanes. Sounds exciting.” He said in a bored tone. “Well, daddy dearest, I’m not going on any missions anymore.” Alec said.

“Since when? You’re a shadowhunter! It’s in your blood. Plus, you need to show Max the ropes.” Robert said, shutting his idea down immediately.

“Wait, Max is going?!” Alec yelled, sitting up even straighter in his chair. “You can’t send Max! He’s barely a teenager.” Alec protested, knowing it would get him nowhere. Robert silenced him with just a glare and he felt so weak. “Simon can show him.”

“Simon isn’t welcome in this Institute, especially on our missions. He is a vampire Alec, not a shadowhunter.” Robert said, sending Alec a death look. Alec gulped. _So he didn’t know that the engagement was back on with Simon and Izzy._

“Well, either way, I’m not going on any missions whilst Magnus is pregnant. And probably not even after that. So count me out.” Alec said, picking up a different file.

“So you’re taking orders from your Omega?” Robert said, disappointedly.

“Yeah, I am taking orders from Magnus. Because he is carrying my child. And if he doesn’t want me going on missions, I don’t be going on any missions. End of story.” Alec said sternly. He stood up, prepared to leave and ask Magnus to lunch, but was stopped when he heard Robert’s voice.

“You know, if you won’t knock some sense into him, I will. Alpha’s own Omegas Alec. If you won’t show your bitch who is in charge, I will.” Robert said, smirking and standing up.

Alec turned around with fire in his eyes. He marched up to Robert, grabbed his tie, slammed it against the desk and got the stable gun. He put 10 staples down his tie and slammed his head against the table, holding it in place.

“You lay a finger on my Magnus, and I’ll kill you.” Alec warned. “I’ll go on this mission, but you won’t _ever_ touch Magnus, are we clear?!” Alec yelled and left the office, leaving Robert stuck to the desk.

***

Alec walked into his room, hoping Magnus wouldn’t be in there so he could get changed into his gear and go, without Magnus knowing any better. What Robert was implying was clear. If Alec didn’t go on the mission, he would hurt Magnus. Alec would rather die than let any harm happen to Magnus, no matter who it was.

He didn’t want to tell him what actually happened between him and his father because he didn’t want Magnus to feel like Alec would ever make him stay somewhere where he or their baby was at risk, because he would never let Robert anywhere near Magnus.

He opened the door to see the room empty. _Thank god._ He promised Magnus he wouldn’t go on any missions, but he had a plan. He wouldn’t do anything dangerous. He and Max would rescue the children whilst Izzy and Jace got the demons.

He got dressed in his gear, making sure his clothing wouldn’t restrict him and he was able to be agile and not be seen in his pitch black clothes.

As he attached his thigh holster, he heard a floor board creek behind him and turned to see Magnus stood in the door frame with his arms crossed, looking angrily at Alec.

Alec froze. _This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to slip away and not worry Magnus._

“Imagine my surprise when I go to your office, to bring you some lunch so you can actually eat something, only to find your father, stapled to the desk, telling me you were getting ready to go on a mission.” Magnus said through gritted teeth. He was not very happy, Alec could tell straight away.

“Magnus-”

“Because you _promised_ me that you wouldn’t go on another mission. So I think I’m owed a fucking explanation, aren’t I?!” Magnus practically yelled, stepping into the room and slamming the door shut.

“Magnus, listen.”

“No you listen!” Magnus interrupted, his glamour dropping and his cat eyes glowing in the room.

Alec knew that it was such a bad time, but his eyes were gorgeous. They were like the sun rising on a cold morning. Forget that. They were the sun. They were… just beautiful. He knew every single part of Magnus was drop dead beautiful, but this just confirmed literally everything.

Magnus realised and turned his back, taking Alec’s silence as a bad sign. He closed his eyes in utter despair and put his glamour back up, as well as the walls around his heart. He turned back to face Alec with his normal eyes showing, and a tear rolling down his cheeks.

“Just go on your mission!” Magnus said, looking everywhere but Alec. “But don’t even think about coming back here. You can find somewhere else to sleep.” Magnus said, his expression unbreaking and cold. Alec knew that the best thing to do was to go and give Magnus his space.

His insecurities were bubbling up furiously. _Magnus wanted him to leave. He wanted Alec to go on a mission. He didn’t want to make sure Alec got home safe. He didn’t care where Alec slept. He was done. Alec lied to him, and now Magnus was done with him._

Alec swallowed the vile taste in his mouth and left the room, his heart exploding in his chest and making him feel like he couldn’t breathe. Right now, he just wanted to run to the nearest bathroom and throw up. He heated this feeling. Like he wasn’t good enough.

He needed a clear head for this mission, but he couldn’t help thinking that Magnus was upset with him. He had made Magnus cry, because he lied to him.

Alec walked to the weapons room and picked up his bow, without even thinking too much about it. But now, when he felt his bow, it felt wrong. It felt like betrayal.

“Hey Alec, you ready to go?” Izzy asked sweetly, oblivious to Alec’s inner turmoil.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Alec said, leaving the room.

“Alec!” Izzy called after him, prompting him to come back into the room. “Bows work better with arrows.” She said, holding up his quiver full of arrows. He took it from her and put it on, not meeting her eyes. “Spill.”

“Later, please. Let’s just go and save some children, please.” Alec begged. He really didn’t want to talk about it right now, he was still trying to figure it out himself.

***

As they broke into the house, blades were drawn and arrows were shot. Alec shot the demons hiding in the corners, ready to creep up on Izzy.

Izzy and Jace ran deeper into the house as Alec grabbed Max’s hand and pulled him up the stairs, certain that’s where the children were being kept.

Alec kicked a door down, to see children laid down in their beds, blood dripping down onto the floor. All the air left his lungs when he realised that they had been killed. He could feel Max tense next to him and he knew Max wasn’t ready for this!

Alec’s mind began to wonder to one of these children being his child dead in the bed, but quickly shook the thoughts away, he couldn’t afford to not be thinking properly right now. His little brother’s life was at stake.

Alec walked through the large room, making sure none of them were moving. If there was even a twitch, even the slight hope that Alec could save one of them, it would be worth pissing Magnus off.

Max heard a little whimper and got Alec’s attention, pointing to the end bed. Alec nodded and walked towards the shaking boy in the end bed.

“Hello there.” Alec said in a soft tentative voice. “My name is Alec, and this is my brother Max. We’re here to help. Just come out, we won’t hurt you, I promise.” Alec said softly.

He saw a hesitant move on the blanket and knelt on the floor next to the bed. “Hey.” He whispered, his hand hovering over the little boy’s head. “It’s alright.” He said gently and saw the boy look at him with scared eyes. He lowered his hand slowly, so he didn’t startle the young boy and caressed his hair. The small gesture seemed to relax the boy just a little. “It’s ok. We’ll keep you safe.”

“Yo no hablo ingles. Lo siento.” [I don’t speak English. I’m sorry] The boy said in a trembling tone.

“Oye, esta bien. Estamos aqui para ayudarte. Dejanos ayudarte.” [Hey, it’s alright. We’re here to help you. Let us help you.] Alec explained softly and the boy nodded, practically jumping into Alec’s arms. Alec stood up, the little boy still in his arms. “Cual es tun ombre?” [What’s your name?]

“R- Rafael.” The child, Rafael, said shakily, clinging onto Alec as tight as he could. It was a weak grip, the boy looked malnourished and broken and it broke Alec’s heart.

Alec turned to see Max stood in the door way, with his eyes wide, staring straight at Alec. “Max? You alright?” Alec asked breathlessly. His eyes wondered down to see a blade sticking out the front of him, blood staining a big circle around his shirt. “Max!” He yelled, startling the shaking boy in his arms.

He placed the boy down carefully and ran to his little brother, but it was too late. He was frozen by shock, only a few breathes of air left in his lungs.

“Seras un gran padre Alec. Te amo.” [You’re going to be a great father Alec. I love you.] Max stated before his body dropped to the floor, limp and lifeless. Alec dropped with him, cradling him in his arms trying to get him to just hold on a little longer, squeeze his hand, anything!

“Max! Max please no! Max please! Come on, you’re going to be an uncle. You’re going to hold my baby boy in your arms and guide him. You’re going to be his fun uncle, sneaking him out when I say he can’t. Please Max, you can’t go now.” Alec said, gently shaking him. Max’s eyes were losing their life, Alec could see it being drained.

“Eras el major hermano mayor que podia pedir. No fue tu culpa.” [You were the best big brother I could ask for. It wasn’t your fault.] Max muttered in Spanish before closing his eyes and Alec felt his body go limp in his arms. Max was gone. Alec was supposed to be teaching him the ropes, but he was gone. _Max was dead._

_It was Alec’s thinking that did this. If he had just focused, he could’ve saved him. If he didn’t lie to Magnus, he could’ve saved him. If he had been a better brother, he could’ve saved him. If he protected him, he could’ve saved him. He should’ve saved him._

“Alec! The demons are dead. Grabs the kids and let’s go!” Izzy yelled as she was running up the stairs. She gasped when she walked into the room to see Max dead on the floor, in Alec’s arms, rocking his back and forth whilst a scared little boy stood behind them, his body shaking but his feet unmoving.

“Alec..” Izzy said, reaching down for Alec’s hand. No amount of pleads or shaking would bring Max back. And it hurt, oh my god did it hurt, but there was nothing they could do. They needed to get everybody out of danger before they cried. They were Shadowhunters, they had to be strong.

“Esta es mi hermana. Ella te ayudara Rafael, puedes confiar en ella.” [This is my sister. She’ll help you Rafael, you can trust her.] Alec muttered, tilting his head to aim it in the direction of Rafael.

“Hola, mi nombre es Isabelle. Usted solo habla epsanol?” [Hello, my name is Isabelle. You only speak Spanish?] Izzy asked, knowing she would get nowhere with Alec right now. They weren’t in any immediate danger, so it would be alright. The shy boy nodded, but backed up as Izzy took a step forward.

“Alec, I think he only trusts you.” Izzy muttered, crouching down near Alec so she didn’t look so intimidating.

Alec sniffed, Max’s hand still tightly grasped in his. Izzy reached her hand over and gently stroked Alec’s back, trying to soothe him. “Alec, it wasn’t your fault. We need to get Rafael to safety.” Izzy said, hoping Alec’s Alpha dad instincts would kick in.

Alec kissed Max on the forehead and walked to Rafael, picking him up and holding him tightly. “Call the institute and tell them we’re on our way back.” Alec ordered before stepping over Max’s body to leave the house. _Oh god. Little Max. He was only sixteen. Alec was that stupid that he got his little brother killed in a mission he shouldn’t have even been on. He felt useless. Maybe Magnus would be better off without him, if he can’t protect his own brother, how would he protect his mate and his child. He was useless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the ending but look at the bright side!  
> They'll mark each other soon, if they stop fighting.   
> And the man the myth the legend, introducing the, soon to be, Rafael Lightwood-Bane.  
> Don't worry about the Spanish, theres a solution for that soon!  
> Comment and let me know what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the angst ends and the fluff begins, kind of.  
> This is a chapter of mixed, I would say...  
> You guys better love me for this, I posted yesterday!

As they walked through the doors of the Institute, there were banners and confetti everywhere. Alec was so confused when he walked through the door and the chorus of cheers frightened the little boy in his arms.

Alec looked up to see all the Institutes inhabitants stood there, clapping and cheering. Alec noticed that Magnus and Simon were stood in a corner, looking awkward.

Alec read the banners hanging up in the sky and his blood froze. **_Congratulations on your first mission Max!_** Alec wanted to throw up. But he couldn’t. He needed to be strong, for his mother, for his siblings, for Magnus. _Oh Magnus._

“Can we get a medic here please? Rafael needs treatment!” Alec yelled, cutting off the cheers and whistles. A nurse approached them and held her arms out to take Rafael, but he held onto Alec even tighter. “Ella te ayudara, te llevara para que mejores. Vendre a verte pronto, de acuerdo?” [She’s going to help you, take you to get you better. I’ll come and see you soon, ok?] Alec whispered in his ear and Rafael hesitantly nodded, letting the nurse pick him up and carry him away.

Only when Rafael was gone did the Institute see the blood stains on Alec’s shirt, and then Izzy and Jace walked through the door and the whole room gasped and Alec could feel the disappointment and shame aimed at him. Because in Jace’s arms, was a lifeless Max.

Maryse gasped and dropped the cake she had in her hands, running forward to get her baby, but was stopped when strong arms wrapped around her, holding her back. She looked up to see a sympathetic face on Luke, his arms still wrapped around her as she broke into a river of tears. The whole Institute froze, not knowing what to do.

Magnus and Simon pushed their way through the crowds to get to their partners. Simon held Izzy as she sobbed into his shoulder whilst Magnus stood in front of Alec, not knowing how to comfort him.

 _This was ridiculous. How did Magnus not know how to comfort him?_ Then it hit him. Throughout their relationship, it was him causing problems and Alec soothing him, calming him, _comforting him._ Magnus didn’t even know how to comfort his own boyfriend. What the fuck?

Alec’s lip quivered as he tried to stay strong, for Magnus, but he couldn’t. He broke. He collapsed on the floor, making the most heart breaking sounds as he cried, more like screamed, at the world for taking his baby brother way too soon.

Magnus fell with Alec and stroked his hair, letting Alec bury his head in his chest, sobbing his heart out and wetting Magnus’ top with his tears, breaking Magnus’ heart even more.

He couldn’t see anything, it was all blurry with tears, everyone was smudged. He could faintly feel Jace walking around him and placing Max down but he didn’t look, couldn’t look. Seeing the life drain from his brothers eyes and his last words saying it wasn’t Alec’s fault? Of course it was!

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, letting him know that he was there. Obviously, all arguments were put on hold until further notice. That goes without saying.

“Sh Alec, it’s alright darling.” Magnus murmured, resting his head on Alec’s hair as he rocked himself back and forth, crying and mourning his brother’s death.

Magnus looked around to see either anger or disgust on people’s faces. Damn Shadowhunters. He’s grieving. Don’t judge him for it!

Magnus gently pulled Alec up from the ground and supported him until they reached his room, where Magnus laid him on the bed, Magnus spooning him from behind, letting him know that he was there and that he loved him.

“I guess it’s a good thing we didn’t mark each other.” Alec said, sniffling and voice cracking.

“Why’s that?” Magnus asked, on edge. He was worried Alec would say something like ‘I don’t want to be with you’ and that would break his heart.

“Because, you’re not stuck with me. I couldn’t protect my brother, how am I supposed to protect you and a baby?” Alec asked self-deprecatingly. “You would be better with someone else Magnus. I’m just sorry that I got you pregnant.” Alec mumbled before burying his face in the pillow below him and sobbing.

Magnus didn’t know what to do. Alec was heartbroken about something that Magnus couldn’t change and that hurt him. Knowing his Alpha is dying on the inside, and having no way of comforting him. Magnus gently put his arm under Alec and turned him over to face him. He cupped his face and kissed away the tears that were threatening to fall.

“What happened with Max, was not your fault ok? You just saved a child’s life, a child who now only trusts you. That poor child had no family to look out for them, trusted no one, and then you came along and saved him. He must only be about 7 years-old. You saved me too. I had no family, no one to care for me. And you stopped me from being a sex toy to all those people.” Magnus said and could hear Alec growling, not at him but at the fact that he was treated so badly. Magnus smiled and kissed him on the nose. “So don’t tell me the ‘you’d be better without me’ speech, because that is the furthest thing from the truth. Alright baby?” Magnus said, with no wavering and no going back. It wasn’t really a question, but a statement.

“But what if-” Alec was cut off by Magnus turning around, so his back was to him and bowing his head down, so he exposed the back of his neck. “Magnus what?” Alec asked confused.

Magnus wiggled his ass in front of Alec’s crotch and heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned his head back and whispered right in Alec’s ear, “Mark me. Make me yours. And then, fuck me.” He demanded seductively and Alec grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss, all messy and tongues.

He knew this is what Alec needed, a distraction. And Magnus was raised with a very inspirational quote. ‘When in doubt, fuck your way out’ by Asmodeus Bane. What a lovely thing to teach a 16 year old.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss and looked into Alec’s eyes, giving him plenty of time to say no and stop it. Alec nodded and faced away from him, letting Magnus mark him first.

Magnus hesitantly leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the delicious flesh that was his boyfriend. He could smell the arousal and love, waves of both coming from Alec.

Alec moaned loudly and Magnus couldn’t stop the stir in his pants. He pulled back and licked over the mark, in a soothing way.

Alec turned around and bit Magnus, a growl coming from Alec and a moan coming from Magnus. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t a beautiful moment, it wasn’t in front of friends and family. But it was right. Alec was hurting the what he needed, was to be able to feel Magnus and the baby more.

All Alec had to do was concentrate, and he would feel everything Magnus feels. If he felt worried or alone, he could just listen in. Or if he was in trouble, he could send pain through the bond, letting Magnus know something was happening.

***

Magnus and Alec were asleep, curled up together after spending the rest of the sunlight making love, they were both exhausted. Magnus held Alec whilst they began to fall asleep, trying to soothe the nightmares they both knew were coming. And since Magnus had access to his magic again, he cleaned up the mess, so they were both presentable and in sweat pants.

Alec’s eyes snapped open, just as his dream was taking a turn for the worse. Living through his brother’s death was traumatic enough, he didn’t need to have dreams about that moment too. The life disappearing from his eyes as his body dropped to-. Alec stopped himself before he got too far.

He smiled to himself when he felt Magnus’ calmness through their new bond, but he could feel a tiny bit of worry too. He smiled even more when he didn’t feel any anger. He knew that he wasn’t forgiven for going on that mission behind Magnus’ back and he had certainly learnt his lesson. He shouldn’t have gone. Then maybe Max would still be alive.

But the best part about their bond and the sex they had, was during round 3, when Magnus lost control.

_Alec threw his head back, resting it against the wall, his back pressed firmly to the headboard of the bed whilst Magnus was bouncing on his lap, having the time of his life._

_Alec held onto his hips and pushed him down harder, slamming straight into this prostate, which Magnus seemed to enjoy if his head falling backwards and his moans were anything to go by._

_“Oh my fucking god! What runes are these?” Magnus asked, jerking his cock in one hand whilst the other was tangled tight in Alec’s hair._

_“Stamina, strength and endurance.” Alec grunted out, placing his feet flat on the bed and thrusting up into Magnus._

_“Holy fucking shit! OH you’re so fucking good Alec! Yes!” Magnus gasped out when Alec hit his prostate with every thrust. “We need to use this combination more often!” Magnus teased before losing all forms of coherent words and just began to make noises._

_He moaned a particularly loud moan and stared into Alec’s eyes. Alec gasped and stop thrusting, his dick pressing constantly into Magnus’s prostate. Magnus moaned and tried to bounce on it, to get away from the constant pleasure and pressure, but Alec held him there firmly with his hands, staring into his eyes like they were diamonds._

_“Ah Alec! Please!” Magnus moaned and Alec let him sit up on his knees, his dick nowhere near his prostate._

_Magnus realised that something had changed, something was different. Alec was somehow… more aroused? How? He gasped when he noticed his glamour wasn’t up and Alec was staring straight into his golden cat eyes. He closed his eyes, too tired to manage a glamour._

_Alec growled. He wanted to see them again. They were the most beautiful thing in the world, which made sense considering they belonged to Magnus. Magnus opened his eyes when he heard the growl of disapproval._

_“It’s my warlock mark, I’m sorry. Give me a minute to gather some strength and I’ll glamour them again.” Magnus sighed and panted, trying to get his strength quicker._

_“Don’t you dare cover them up!” Alec said, his eyes not breaking away from Magnus’. He felt the moment was more than it seemed, like Alec wasn’t looking at his eyes, but into his soul. “They’re beautiful. You don’t have to ever glamour them with me again, ok? They’re beautiful, just like you.” Alec said softly and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead, before slowly thrusting up, them soon working their way up to their previous speed._

Alec smiled at the memory, the beautiful cats eyes he first saw accidentally exposed in an argument, they were breath taking. Alec didn’t care if his warlock mark was blue skin, scales or horns, he would love him no matter what. But the eyes, they were… Alec’s new favourite thing in the world.

He looked at his side and saw Magnus, curled up really close to him, snoring gently. His relaxed make up free face was just as beautiful as his tensed up make up full face. And it wasn’t just his face either.

‘You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they’re as dull as a brick? Then there’s other people, when you meet them you think ‘Not bad, they’re ok’. And then you get to know them and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality is written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful’. Magnus was the most beautiful person he had ever met.

Alec turned his head to the side, prepared to go back to sleep with dreams of his beautiful Magnus, only to see a small shadow sat against the door, eyes staring up at him.

Alec crawled off the bed silently and approached the shadow, being careful to not startle it, considering he was fairly sure he knew who it was.

“Rafael?” Alec asked softly.

“Me asusté en la enfermería y prometiste venir a visitarme. Pero nunca lo hiciste.” [I got scared in the infirmary and you promised to come and visit me. But you never did.] Rafael said sadly, with a little disappointment. But he didn’t look that sad. _He was probably used to being let down all the time._

“Lo siento. Mi compañero me necesitaba.” [I’m sorry. My mate needed me.] Alec replied and it wasn’t technically a lie. Magnus needed him and he needed Magnus. They needed each other.

“Tienes un compañero? Puedo conocerla?” [You have a mate? Can I meet her?] Rafael asked with an excited expression, from what Alec could see in the dark. He felt a little awkward at the fact he would have to tell a 7 year old that it was a boy.

“Mi compañero es en realidad un niño, llamado Magnus.” [My mate is actually a boy, called Magnus.] Alec explained awkwardly. Why was he so worried about a child rejecting him? He guessed he had grown quite attached to the child. _He and Magnus could adopt the child, since he was an orphan and had no parents to go home to._ Alec shook the thoughts from his head. Magnus wouldn’t want another child, they already had one on the way.

“Es bonito?” [Is he pretty?] Rafael asked, his voice not lacking any of the enthusiasm he had when he asked his last question.

“Es muy bonito.” [He is very pretty.] Alec replied sceptically. He was still worried that Rafael would burst out with a laugh or make fun of him.

“No tienes que preocuparte. Sé que está bien que un chico ame a otro chico. Siempre y cuando trates a tu pareja con amor y respeto, no importa el género que sean.” [You don't need to worry. I know it's ok for a boy to love another boy. As long as you treat your mate with love and respect, it doesn't matter what gender they are.] Rafael said with a proud expression.

Whoever his parents were, they must’ve been a rare type of shadowhunters who were accepting and loving. The young boy were lucky to have such wonderful parents.

Magnus sat up quietly, after hearing whispers in Spanish. He was too tired to understand what they were, so he tried to wake himself up a bit more, because he was curious as to what Alec was doing, whispering in Spanish near their bedroom door.

“Haría cualquier cosa por mi compañero. Es la persona más bonita y bonita del mundo.” [I would do anything for my mate. He’s the prettiest and nicest person in the world.] Alec explained with a smile.

“A tus padres también les gusta? Si es tan amable, debe amarlo tanto como tú!” [Do your parents like him too? If he is that nice, they must love him as much as you do!] Rafael said, explaining himself with big hand gestures, like a little version of Alec.

“Mi padre no, porque es un downworlder. Verás, es un brujo.” [My father doesn't, because he is a downworlder. You see, he is a warlock.] Alec explained with a sad expression. It wasn’t nice, having your father disapprove of your choice of mate, but they were made for each other. So Robert will just have to deal with it.

“Gracias Alexander. Te quiero cariño.” [Thank you Alexander. I love you sweetie.] Magnus said affectionately, before getting off the bed and sitting on the floor next to Alec, looking at the child sat against the door. “Hola, tú debes ser Rafael. Alec me ha hablado mucho de ti.” [Hello, you must be Rafael. Alec has told me so much about you.] He said and smiled sweetly at the confusion on Rafael’s face. “Soy Magnus.” [I’m Magnus.]

Rafael’s face lit up brightly as he stuck his hand out formally, for Magnus to shake. “Tenías razón, es muy bonito.” [You were right, he’s very pretty.] Rafael whispered in Alec’s direction, hoping Magnus wouldn’t hear him.

“I’m guessing he doesn’t know any English?” Magnus murmured to Alec, still smiling in Rafael’s direction.

“No, only Spanish.” Alec said and kissed Magnus on the cheek, causing Rafael to make a noise that can only be described as a squeal of cuteness.

Magnus waved his hands around Rafael, making him still with fear. Magnus smiled at him and stroked his cheek gently.

“It’s alright, it was just a spell. So people can understand you, everything you say, with be translated to English for us and whatever we say will be in Spanish for you. So it’s easier for you.” Magnus said calmly before yawning. He gave Alec a big sloppy kiss, making Rafael giggle climbed back into bed, too tired to keep sitting on the floor.

“Thank you sir.” Rafael said with a huge grin.

“Call me Magnus.” He said sleepily before making himself into a burrito with the duvet and curling up on Alec’s pillow, inhaling his _mates_ glorious scent. _Mate! Alec was his mate!_

“I told you he was magical.” Alec said, winking at Rafael. “How about you come and stay in the bed with me and Magnus tonight and tomorrow I’ll talk to the Clave and see if we can find a nice shadowhunter family to adopt you.” Alec said gently, but stopped talking when he saw a look of sadness on Rafael’s face. He didn’t understand what made him so sad, but decided to not push it, knowing he was probably sensitive.

“You don’t want me.” Rafael said in a small voice, gaze to the floor. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Alec and Magnus didn’t want him. They were going to have their own baby, they didn’t need him there. Of course they didn’t want him, nobody did. He was foolish to think that anybody would want him. There was a reason that Alec didn’t visit him in the infirmary. Because he didn’t care.

Rafael made his peace with it and stood up, straightening out his clothes. Alec stood up and walked to his bed, expecting Rafael to follow him. But when he turned around, Rafael was gone and the door was open. Alec sighed and crawled into bed, gently rearranging Magnus so he could lay down with Magnus’ head on his chest.

“We need to talk in the morning.” Magnus muttered into Alec’s chest and Alec’s heart began to quicken in pace. He was terrified. Tomorrow they were going to talk and Magnus was going to _kill_ him for going on that mission. “Calm down baby, it’s nothing bad.” He said and Alec cringed. Magnus was literally on his chest, he could feel his heartbeat.

“Ok, I love you Mags.” Alec murmured into his hair before falling into a blissful sleep.

***

Alec woke up to Magnus grunting in discomfort, clutching his stomach. Alec shot up and pulled his head into his chest, stroking his hair and soothing him with gentle ‘sh’s.

“Magnus, what wrong?” Alec asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry. It’s just growing pains. The baby is growing at a fast pace. 2 weeks is the equivalent to a month Alexander. I’ll be pregnant for 18 weeks, instead of 40. That’s a lot of growing in a short time. I’ll start showing in a month, we’ll be able to see our little bump.” Magnus said, clutching Alec’s hand in his and squeezing, trying to calm him down.

“Ok, ok. That’s ok. The baby is ok. You’re ok. I’m ok.” Alec chanted, trying to calm himself down more than anything else.

“Yes darling, everybody is ok.” Magnus said chuckling. He pulled away from Alec’s chest and looked him in the eye. “Where is Rafael?” Magnus asked, looking around the room.

“He.. I.. last night, I told him I would talk to the Clave and talk about getting him adopted by a nice family, but he seemed to want to be a part of ours. He got really disappointed and said ‘you don’t want me’ and then left before I could even see where he went.” Alec explained, knowing Magnus would be mad at him for letting Rafael go.

“So you don’t want Rafael?” Magnus asked carefully.

“If I could adopt him, I would. But we already have a baby on the way and you probably don’t want another one running around, causing problems so, I’m ok with not adopting him.” Alec blurted out before he realised what he actually said.

“I never said I didn’t want another child.” Magnus said, hoping Alec would understand what he was suggesting. Alec looked at him confused and Magnus rolled his eyes. “I’m ok with adopting Rafael if you want to. He’s cute and reminds me of you. I’ve always wanted like a thousand children, why not start with two?” Magnus joked.

Alec looked at him seriously. “Wait really? You’d be ok with having a shadowhunter child?” Alec asked.

“I’m pregnant with a warlock Alec. Are you alright having a downworlder child?” Magnus asked back.

“Of course I am! I will love that baby just as much as I love you.” Alec said and then made a face of realisation. “So, we’re adopting Rafael?”

“We’re adopting Rafael.” Magnus agreed and chuckled, throwing himself in Alec’s arms.

“Alexander Lightwood, I have never been more thankful to be a sex slave. If I wasn’t, I never would’ve met you and you’re by far the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much and I’m sorry I’ve been so moody lately, it’s just the pregnancy.” Magnus explained. “Alec.. I love you so much and sometimes, when I think of you going on missions… the thought of losing you, it’s.. I know you can take care of yourself and now you’ll have the backup of whatever magic I can give you during a mission and you’re immortal but… I just love you.. and with the baby and Rafael..” Magnus said, his face getting more heated as hot tears trailed down his cheeks. He had a sick in his stomach and his breathing had picked up its pace drastically.

“Babe, don’t get worked up about it.” Alec said, pulling Magnus into his arms. He sat himself against the headboard and put Magnus’ head on his thigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Calm down, use full sentences and relax. Whatever you want to say, you don’t need to get emotional darling.” Alec said softly. “No matter what you say, I won’t judge you, get mad at you or love you any less. Just calm down a bit so you don’t work yourself up too much.” Alec said softly.

He knew that stuttering, it normally meant that Magnus was about to confess something he thought Alec would either judge him for or not love him anymore because of it. Both of which, would never happen.

Alec didn’t mind Magnus confessing these things, it got them out of Magnus’ head and let him sleep better at night, both of which were really important.

The problem was when Magnus worked himself up like this, getting to a stage of a frenzy like panic. The last time he worked himself up like this, he ended up throwing up from the amount he was crying and then slept for a total of 15 hours. It wasn’t good and it scared Alec to see Magnus like that, he needed his strength. Especially now that he was pregnant.

Magnus sighed and mentally himself. “Alexander..” Magnus began, giving Alec time to focus on what he was about to say. “I love you, with every literal part of me. And the thought of losing you, breaks my heart.. and I never want that to happen. I got emotional because.. the love I have for you, it consumes me and I can’t breathe without you. And I know, I realise it’s way too soon but our souls are perfect for each other so why not?” Magnus said and sat up, looking straight into Alec’s eyes.

“Marry me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, but who says it? muahaha  
> Sorry for not including much smut, I'm not very good at writing it to be honest  
> Comment and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Sorry for updating a day or two late but I went to a festival and couldn't update or write whilst I was there and only got back early hours this morning.  
> Also, can you please do me a favour and read my lasted post, it's an interactive story that I'm working on! That would be great please?  
> If not, no worries and enjoy this chapter!

“Marry me.” They both blurted out at the same time. They paused and looked at each other with shock and confusion. Magnus could see Alec’s face go through about 15 different emotions before it landed on realisation and stayed there.

“Wait no sorry. Don’t answer that.” Alec said and got off the bed, in favour of pacing around the room, worrying Magnus. He can’t just say things like that. They have to be planned, well thought out. There would be balloons and music and flowers and..

“What? Why?” Magnus asked, watching Alec silently pace around the room. He knew he wasn’t enough. He had always known, deep down. But he pushed that feeling away because it hurt too much to think about it. He was good for sex, he knew how that worked, knew what felt good to other people. He was alright for a relationship, it was like free sex, but on tap. Anytime they wanted. He was alright to mate, because then he could only have sex with that one person. The orgasms were better, or so he’d heard.

But marriage? Why would somebody marry him? He wasn’t good for marriage. All the mundane films proved that after marriage, you barely have sex. Years ago Magnus just kind of accepted that he would never get married, because if they didn’t have sex constantly, what was he good for?

“Because, I’m not supposed to sit on a bed and blurt it out. I’m supposed to plan a romantic meal, then make a pathway of roses to lead to where I will inevitably be on the ground, holding a ring up. It’s supposed to be a magic and romantic moment, not something you ask whilst you’re both still in pyjamas.” Alec said, waving his hands around chaotically and gesturing to his sweatpants. He was beginning to panic now. Where would he find someone to play the harp at such short notice? Would Robert let him keep 400 doves in the Institute?

“Alec, I don’t know what mundane films you’ve been watching, but they don’t have to be like that.” Magnus said softly, gently removing the covers from his body. He didn’t want to frighten Alec, and clearly there were things going on inside his head. Magnus could practically see it spinning.

“I don’t care! It’s what you deserve! You deserve to be whisked off to Paris! Not asked in a bed, in the Institute of New York, ten minutes before your boyfriend has to leave and fill in pointless paperwork.” Alec said angrily. Magnus could tell he was getting worked up about it, finding it difficult to say what he was thinking. Magnus could only guess what kind of crazy things he was thinking about. Probably something to do with doves, because everybody thought those little shits were romantic, until they literally shit all over you, then it doesn’t seem so romantic anymore, does it?

 _400 doves, if they all had their owns cages_ , Alec thought, _then I could keep them in Jace’s room. Or maybe the garden? I need roses. Where can I find roses? I can borrow a carpet from a mundane shop. Rose petals, they come from roses right? He could provide the kisses._ He felt like he was missing something, something important. _Oh shit! Where would he get a ring?_

Magnus jumped out of the bed and approached Alec carefully. He held his arms out slowly and Alec sighed and jumped into them, inhaling the scent of his mate, _his mate!,_ and instantly feeling himself calm down. He manoeuvred his neck at an angle so he could kiss the mating mark on the back of Magnus’ neck, but he couldn’t do it.

Magnus broke the hug and chuckled, turning his back and bowing his head down, giving Alec more access to the mark. Alec smiled softly and kissed the mark. It was an intimate move, because the mark was still fresh. He caressed the mark with his lips, a silent way of saying so many things crashing through his mind. _I love you. I will always love you. This is it, me and you forever. You’re my one and only._

In that moment, no matter how cheesy it sounded, Magnus had never felt more loved. Every time Alec said ‘I love you’, Magnus’ heart would skip a hundred beats and his mind would forget everything else and go crazy. _This man loves me. This man right here, this beautiful, majestic man, love **me.**_ But ‘I love you’ doesn’t always mean ‘I’ll never leave you’. Alec could’ve broken up with him at any point, tell him it isn’t working.

But when they marked each other, and became bounded soulmates, it was like all the ‘I love you’s in the world were all for him, from Alec. He felt safe and loved. He never wanted a mate, terrified of what the future could mean if he had a mate that was a dick, they’d be together forever and there was no way of reversing the mate mark. You can break the bond, get rid of the mark, but you can never have that again, no matter who they are. But with Alec, he didn’t even need to think about it. He knew, somehow, deep down, he knew that Alec was the one for him and that he would never hurt him. It was a little bit scary how much he loved this man.

Alec embraced Magnus from behind, wrapped his arms around his chest tightly, not showing any signs of wanting to let go anytime soon. He put his face against Magnus’ bare shoulder and placed little kisses on them, turning them into little bites.

“Alexander..” Magnus moaned, letting his head roll to the side as Alec moved up his neck towards his ear lobe, nipping at it gently. “Alec, you have work.” Magnus said, even though he really liked where this was going. Damn that shadowhunter for knowing Magnus’ body better than he himself.

Alec put his hands on Magnus’ hips, spun him around and picked him up, his hands firmly on Magnus’ ass as Magnus wrapped his legs around him. Magnus chuckled and couldn’t help but steal a glance at Alec’s muscles which were flexed from holding him up. Suddenly, work seemed to be the last words on his mind.

Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus roughly, whilst carrying him over to the bed, before putting him down and gracefully falling on top of him. He held onto Magnus’ thigh with one hand and with the other he slid his hand inside his sweat pants and cupped his ass.

“You still want me to go to work?” Alec teased, before going back to his neck, biting and kissing. The short intakes of breath from Magnus only spurred Alec on.

“Fuck no, you’re staying here.” Magnus said, wrapping his legs around Alec again and pulling him down for a passionate kiss, both fighting for dominance, but Alec ultimately won. But Magnus didn’t care. If Alec wanted to go all the way with his domination and tie Magnus up for hours and make him wait for release, he’d do it. The thought of Alec tying him up made him moan a little, which Alec took as encouragement, which it so was!, and continued his administrations.

Alec pulled back and yanked down Magnus’ sweatpants, revealing his hard dick, standing proud. Alec stared at it for a few seconds more than he should’ve because when he looked up at Magnus, he was smirking.

“See something you like?” Magnus teased and Alec glared at him with no real heat behind it. Alec wanted to shout yes from every rooftop in New York, but settled for the snarky, sarcastic comment instead.

“Well, I mean… if you’re asking if I would change anything..” Alec teased and Magnus shoved his shoulder gently. “I’d make it smaller. It’s too big to fit in my mouth.” Alec said seductively right in Magnus’ ear and basked in the shiver he got in response.

“How would you know that? You’ve never sucked me off before.” Magnus asked breathlessly. If this was going where he thought it was going, the second it was over, he was going to thank every single higher power in this world for making this happen. He would personally knock on their front doors and deliver fruit baskets.

“Only one way to find out.” Alec said and jumped down the bed, taking the head of his dick in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, licking the slit roughly.

“Holy shit.” Magnus said, his hand going straight to Alec’s hair whilst he licked every millimetre of Magnus’ head. He hadn’t ever experienced this before. When he was a sex slave, his goal was to make the other person cum. It was like his only goal in life, the only goal he had and was allowed to pursue. If he came too, it was just a bonus, but they wouldn’t stay and jerk him off after their orgasms. They’d pay Sebastian and leave. He had never produced slick outside of his heat before, not even in the mornings. Not before his gentle and beautiful Alpha.

It was such a strange feeling, his dick in Alec’s warm and wet mouth, but it felt so fucking good. He gently pushed Alec’s head down, knowing it was going to be over way too soon because it was such a new feeling.

Alec took more into his mouth, remembering to breathe through his nose. When he had sex with Magnus, they both found it pleasurable. But Alec wanted to do something for Magnus to get pleasure, not both of them. So he, very awkwardly and very hesitantly, went to his baby sister for lessons on how to suck dick…

_“Hey Izzy, can I talk to you for a second?” Alec asked after knocking on her bedroom door. Izzy stepped out of the bathroom with a makeup wipe in her hand and half of her perfect makeup off her face._

_“Sure, what’s up?” She asked, sitting on the empty bed and gesturing for Alec to do the same. He knew Simon was getting food right now, which meant she would be alone. Which was good, he didn’t need this conversation being broadcasted to the entire Institute._

_“I uh… wanted some advice.” Alec said and Izzy nodded, wiping her cheek. “Sexual… advice.” Alec continued awkwardly and Izzy smirked as she removed the wipe from her face._

_“Really? What kind of advice?” Izzy asked with a smirk. She was enjoying this way too much. She had always wanted a gay best friend to talk about boys with, but she had a gay brother, even better! Even though he **was** a virgin before Magnus. But now, Izzy felt a little pride in herself that Alec trusted her enough to ask for advice. _

_“I want to.. learn how… to… gi-give Mags…. a…” Alec stuttered, feeling like a teenager asking his mother about something he accidentally saw on a porn website._

_“A blowjob?” Izzy provided and Alec slammed his eyes closed, waiting for the ridicule. “Ok. I don’t really know Magnus’ dick as well as you do but follow these rules and you can’t really go wrong. Breathe through your nose otherwise you’ll choke on the air, lick whatever you can, don’t bite and don’t take too much at one time because gagging doesn’t feel good for either of you.” Izzy said and put her hand on his shoulder gently. “Having sex with Magnus is ok Alec. Thanks for trusting me with this.” She said softly._

 

Alec licked the underside of his cock whilst hallowing out his cheeks, sucking Magnus as hard as he could, wanting to feel his cum shoot into his mouth.

Magnus was convinced he had died and gone to heaven. The pleasure from Alec was incredible and he was struggling to hold onto any power he had. He had to restrain himself from fucking into his mouth, or just leave him on his dick forever.

Alec had an idea and wasn’t sure whether it would be good or weird. He continued doing what he was doing and could smell Magnus’ slick. Whatever he was doing, he was doing it right. He decided to go with it and swallowed around his dick, Magnus making scream from the pleasure.

“Oh my god! Alec!” Magnus yelled as he came in his mouth, shooting white hot spurts of cum down his throat. The thought had him coming again, a second smaller orgasm following the first one that Magnus was sure the entire Institute heard.

Alec swallowed it all down. It didn’t taste how he thought it would, but it wasn’t exactly a bad taste. Just a salty bitter liquid, but it was Magnus, so he couldn’t care less if it tasted like rotten eggs, he’d still love it. He licked his dick clean before looking up at his blissed out boyfriend.

Alec crawled up to his face and kissed him on the cheek, laying down on top of him. Magnus hissed when Alec’s hard cock was digging in to his now sensitive one.

“Sorry baby.” Alec murmured, positioning his cock on top of Magnus’ thigh and away from his dick.

“That… oh my god.. where did that come from?” Magnus panted, trying to gain his breath.

“I asked.. Iz.. for some advice.” Alec said awkwardly. Magnus chuckled a little and ran his hand through Alec’s hair.

“Simon must be loving life, that’s probably why he’s always so hyper.” Magnus joked and Alec made a noise of disgust.

“Dude! That’s my little sister!” Alec groaned.

“Sorry.” Magnus said, chuckling. “Do you want me to return the favour?” Magnus asked, his hand sliding over the bulge in Alec’s sweatpants.

“No, I wish. I don’t have time. Any second now-”

“Alec, you have a meeting with the Clave today! Get up, dressed and packed!” Izzy said as she walked through the door. She let out a sound of surprise and jolted, turning her back to not look at what was obviously her brother and his mate after sex. Magnus was laid there, naked with Alec on top of him.

“You can look now.” Alec said amused, after he got the duvet and covered them both up.

“Why do you have a meeting with the Clave?” Magnus asked Alec, who was still laying on top of him.

“Because, they don’t think Max’s death was an accident and they want my witness statement, to put it in mundane terms.” Alec said and sighed, as if he was exhausted. “Which means I will be in Idris for the next couple of days.” Alec said angrily.

“Really?” Magnus asked shocked. He was a little sad to be honest, because he knew that Alec would be up there for a couple of days, and then there would be something else for him to do whilst he’s there, and then something else and before you know it, he’ll be moving there. “How long is a couple of days?”

“I honestly don’t know. Could be as long as a week. Could be longer.” Alec said, sounding defeated.

“A week?!” Magnus yelled a little loudly and made Izzy jump again. Alec and Magnus both turned to look at her and she shied away at the attention.

“Iz, why are you so jumpy?” Alec asked suspiciously.

“It’s nothing.” Izzy said, waving it off. She fiddled with her hair and forced a smile before leaving the room.

Alec looked down at Magnus and they both shrugged at each other, before exchanging a kiss.

Alec tried to deepen it but Magnus shook his head and broke them apart with a smirk. “You have that meeting Alexander. You need to pack to go to Idris.” Magnus said and sighed. He wasn’t happy about this, they had arguments to sort out and a conversation to have with Rafael.

“It isn’t until this afternoon. Plus, we need to talk to Rafael.” Alec said and Magnus smiled a little. Alec always knew what he was going to say or do. That’s why they were so perfect together. That’s why they were soulmates.

“No, you need to pack. We can talk to Rafael when you get back.” Magnus said nervously. He swallowed the sick feeling his mouth and tried to control his breathing to stop his heart from beating so fast.

“Magnus? What’s wrong?” Alec asked, trying to get Magnus to look at him, but he wouldn’t. “Do you not want to adopt Rafael?” Alec asked worriedly.

“No! I mean, yes I want to adopt him. It’s just… the Clave. Will they really let a downworlder Omega and his shadowhunter Alpha to adopt a shadowhunter child? I doubt it.” Magnus sighed. Being a downworlder had stopped him doing so many things and the fact that he was pregnant with a warlock was even better. Because he knew if the baby was a shadowhunter, the Clave would try to take the baby away from him.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll bring it up with the Clave whilst I’m there.” Alec said and Magnus looked up at him with hope in his eyes.

“And you’ll call me every day?” Magnus asked in a small voice, like a child saying goodbye to his father who has to work.

“Yes babe, I will call you every day. Sometimes it might be really late at night and you might be asleep, but I will still call you. And I will text you at every opportunity I have, ok?” Alec reassured him. He knew Magnus could get a little insecure sometimes, which was fine.

He was terrified of the Clave turning Alec against downworlders or convert him to being straight. He had confessed to Alec that fear and Alec just held him the entire night, whispering reassurances and I love you’s in his ear. But Alec knew that every time there was a visiting shadowhunter or a meeting with the Clave, Magnus would get insecure. Most Alpha’s would just scream at their Omega’s to stop being such winey bitches and get on with it. But Alec always reassured him and calmed him down.

“Ok.” Magnus said and pulled Alec down for a hug, inhaling the sweet scent of Alec before he wouldn’t see him for a while. He knew he was being a tiny bit dramatic but after everything he’s been through in life, the last thing he needed was his Alpha to get him pregnant then leave him because the Clave found him a nice shadowhunter Omega.

“Mags, you don’t need to worry. You’re literally my soulmate, you’re the only one I want.” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded, letting him go.

Alec climbed off of Magnus and off the bed to start getting packed. He gave Magnus some boxers and sweatpants so he wouldn’t have to worry about people walking in and out.

He put his clothes in his suitcase, more than he would need. He knew he was going to be there longer than a week, he was just glad he wasn’t going to be there the whole pregnancy.

“Ok, I think I’ve got everything.” Alec said and looked at Magnus, only to see Magnus fighting back tears with a fake smile.

“Alright then, let’s get you to Idris.” Magnus croaked out and swirled around the air, making a glowing gold portal appear. He faked another smile at Alec and waved goodbye.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked gently, cupping his face and wiping the tears that hadn’t quite fallen yet.

“I just… have a really bad feeling in my gut. I’m sure it’s nothing, probably just the baby.” Magnus joked but Alec frowned. He didn’t want Magnus worrying, he really didn’t. Alec knew he was important to Magnus, he was the first person to save him and be genuine. But he had to go to Idris, if not for Max than for Rafael, so Alec could save him too.

“I love you, and I’ll call you first chance I get.” Alec said softly and smiled when Magnus said the same thing back. He kissed him on the forehead and stepped through the portal, glancing back at his boyfriend before walking through.

***

Alec stepped through the portal with a smile on his face, only to be greeted by an army of shadowhunters and a Clave official, who he recognised to be Imogen Herondale.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are hereby declared a traitor under the pretences of leading inexperienced shadowhunters into battle and ultimately to their deaths.” Imogen stated in a mono tone, like she was waiting for this to be over so she could get a cup of tea. “This is punishable by death. You lead on Max Lightwood into a battle he would never have won due to lack of any kind of training, be that with his blade or physical. He didn’t have the proper education of runes and was not cleared to be on said mission. The parents of the child, Maryse Lightwood and Robert Lightwood, will determine your punishment. Baring in mind they’re also your parents, three other shadowhunters will be sent with them to the sentencing. These shadowhunters are reliable and unbiased. They’re most likely your only hope at surviving this trial.” Imogen said with no remorse.

“Who? Which shadowhunters have my life in their hands?!” Alec demanded to know, fighting against the shadowhunters who, at some point he wasn’t sure of, had taken a hold of his arms.

“Julian Blackthorn from the Los Angeles Institute, Aline Penhallow who lives here in Alicante with us and Evelyn Highsmith from the London Institute.” Imogen announced, although she saw no purpose in it.

“So three people I don’t even know will be dictating whether I live or die?” Alec asked and he expected an actual answer, but was met with silence. It wasn’t even true, he was aware that Julian was the brother or the father of that boy, Kit. Or was it Ty? He couldn’t remember, but he knew that if Magnus knew about it, he could tell Julian who Alec was. And Aline was an old family friend, a good one who would always vouch for Alec. So it was just that Evelyn person, and his parents. “Can I at least have a phone call?” Alec asked, borderline begged.

“No.” Imogen said before nodding her head in a direction, in which Alec was then dragged off to, towards where they kept prisoners awaiting trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder if you could please go and read the apocalypse information, that would be great thank you!  
> Comment and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late! I just started year 11 and it's all 'revise for your exams' and I've had no time to write, but that isn't your problem so i'm sorry anyway!  
> I know it's short, but it seemed a good place to leave it, to build the suspense more ;)

A month. Four weeks ago Alec went to Idris, and apparently, Magnus wasn’t even worth a damn text. Was he really that insignificant in Alec’s life that some paperwork is more important than texting Magnus something as simple as _‘Just arrived at the house. I’ll be busy for the next 4 FUCKING WEEKS so I’ll talk when I can’_. Was it that hard for Alec to send a three word message at night when he went to bed. Magnus wasn’t asking for paragraphs here, just a simple ­ _‘I love you’_ would do. He wasn’t asking for undying love declarations, for a 5 paragraph pieces on his eyes. Just three words would stop his mind from spiralling for the past 4 MOTHER FUCKING WEEKS!

The only contact the two had throughout the month, was a fire message invitation to Izzy’s wedding, to which he declined and claimed he had work to do. Izzy had to run away and get married, because Robert didn’t approve. When she came back married, he had no choice but to accept it. Magnus was at the wedding with them, along with Simon’s sister Becky, Maryse, Clary, Jace and Raphael, some vampire Simon met. Magnus had no idea it would be his Raphael…

Back when Raphael was with Camille, she had grown close to the asexual vampire. Magnus became like a father to him and that day was very emotional. Not just for the newly wedded couple, but for Magnus and Raphael too. A lot of tears were shed that day and hugs were given, and it was just a great day. Except that Magnus started to get growing pains during the ceremony and didn’t have his Alpha there to calm him down.

 

 

Magnus woke up and checked Alec’s side of the bed, only to find it cold and empty, like every other morning. He wasn’t sure why he kept trying to be honest, but he did. In the hopes that Alec had come home really late at night and slid into the bed so he didn’t wake him.

He had a shower, brushed his teeth, styled his hair, his usual routine. Except this time there was no Alec. But that was apparently the new normal.

Alec had shut off his soulmate bond, meaning Magnus had no way of showing that he was missing him. And he was. And not just him, but his body ached to be with him. His mind begged him to go there and his mark at the back of his neck was hurting from being away from each other for too long. He was continuously experiencing growing pains with the baby and every time it happened, he was terrified it wasn’t just a growing pain and his Alpha wasn’t there. It was awful and when Alec got home, it would be one hell of an argument.

That was another problem. He was questioning whether he and Alec were even compatible anymore. They were arguing all the time and when they weren’t arguing, they were having sex and it felt more and more like he was with Sebastian. He knew, deep down, that most of this he was imagining and it was because of his hormones, but it didn’t mean his pain wasn’t real, or that his stress wasn’t there.

He got dressed in one of Alec’s tops, that no longer smelled like him anymore, and some baggy sweatpants before heading to Isabelle’s room.

Magnus trusted his instincts a lot. They were there to keep you alive. If you have a bad feeling when you’re eating your breakfast, put the spoon down. If you’re driving to work and you have a bad feeling, take a different route. Instincts have been saving their species for centuries, so he trusted his religiously.

And this morning, he had a really bad feeling. Maybe it was because demon activity had increased. Maybe it was because Robert announced that he would be staying for another two months, something to do with an ongoing case. A trial was going to take place in a month or so and he needed to do research.

As Magnus reached the ops centre, right by the entrance of the Institute, he couldn’t help but smile at the people he saw enter. “Julian!” Magnus yelled excitedly before running up to the shadowhunter and hugging him.

“Personal space.” Julian requested and Magnus pulled back with a smile. “So, you’re pregnant.” Julian said with a smirk and Magnus nodded.

“How did you know?” Magnus teased, caressing the bump that had now began to show. But Alec wasn’t even there to see his baby boy growing.

“Well, Mr Tell-Dru-I’m-Pregnant-So-She-Won’t-Ever-Shut-Up-About-It. Guess.” Julian said and Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well I’m sorry, I was told she wanted gossip.” Magnus teased and Julian breathed out a laugh. Magnus and Julian went way back, back to when Julian was 9 years old and Magnus was sent to visit the Institute to do something to the wards. He was a good friend of Magnus’, but they lost touch. But Julian understood, he always did. He was Ty’s brother, not hearing from Magnus wasn’t the strangest thing to happen to him. “What are you even doing here?”

“Something to do with a trial. Some shadowhunter killed his little brother in battle, we have to be the impartial parties to decide whether or not he gets the death penalty.” Julian said in a bored tone.

“Wow, that’s pretty messed up. Did he do it on purpose?”

“The Clave seem to the think so. They have someone from Idris and London coming here to also be impartial.” Julian shrugged.

Magnus shrugged. If he had learnt anything from his years of being alive, it was to mind your own business. Whatever this guy did, he would have to face it. He smiled when out the corner of his eye he saw Isabelle walking out of the living quarters and waving for him to go over to her. “Excuse me Julian.” Magnus said gently before heading to his currently favourite Lightwood.

***

“Listen to me, I’m telling the truth.” Alec begged from the floor, staring up at the guard who just drove his boot into Alec’s chest, for the 100th time today. _At least he isn’t taking me to **that** room_ Alec thought with an internal sigh of relief. “Just please, _please,_ let me call my mate. He’s pregnant and probably panicking.” Alec begged, spitting blood from his mouth.

The guard smirked down at Alec and kicked him in the stomach one more time for good measure before leaving his cell and locking the door, leaving him with boot shaped bruises on his chest, no doubt injuries to his lungs and without a stele, it could kill him.

“Listen please, I’m begging you. I’ll confess to whatever crimes you want me to. Just please, let me call my mate. You can monitor the call, I don’t care! Let me call him, please.” Alec begged through the bars of the cell, but it was no use. The guards all left after the beating, leaving him and his cell mate to their dark thoughts.

“Alec, it’s alright. I’m sure Magnus isn’t worrying that much.” His call mate, Underhill, said.

Throughout this whole month, he had been in here with him and honestly, the reason Alec hadn’t lost his mind was because of Underhill. He had calmed him down when he felt angry or sad, and when he wanted to cry over Magnus, Underhill held him whilst he wept. He was a really good friend and they had grown quite close, not that they had a choice.

“He will be! He get’s super anxious and scared that I’ll just stop loving him and that I’ll leave him and he’s pregnant with my baby and I just… I just want to be home with him right now.” Alec said, before sitting next to Underhill defeated. He sighed and rested his head on his shoulder.

“But aren’t you soulmates?” Underhill asked and Alec nodded his head. “Why don’t you just send him a message? Using the bond?”

“How? You don’t send words, only emotions.” Alec said sadly.

“Oh.” Underhill said with realisation. “I’m guessing you cut off the bond, because of the beatings”

“Yeah.” Alec replied snappily. “He would’ve had a bump by now. I would be able to sleep with my head on his chest, caressing his stomach whilst talking to my baby boy. I would be able to see my baby growing. But now, I’m stuck in here.” Alec said, kicking the cell door, which rather dramatically flew across the hall into the wall, which was at least 10 metres away.

Alec and Underhill shared a look and jumped up, running out of the cell without even thinking twice. They ran after the door and then back to their cell. Everything was so overwhelming for Alec. He couldn’t focus on anything, it was all blurred from the tears streaming down his face. It was like every Christmas had come early. He could go home, see Magnus, kiss his belly…

Alec froze when he felt lips on his own. He held his hands up, as if he was surrendering, the lips still persistent to be on his. He opened one eye to see a very pale face. _That. Was. Not. Magnus._ Alec pushed Underhill back a few feet before staring at him in disbelief.

***

Magnus walked over to Izzy, who didn’t exactly look very happy. “Magnus, you have to help me.” Izzy said frantically and straight away, Magnus began to panic. This maternal instinct to make everyone safe and happy was really beginning to piss him off.

“It’s alright, I’m here. What’s happened?” Magnus asked, holding her hands in his and squeezing gently.

“All those people who just came in?” Izzy said, gesturing to the room they all walked into.

“Yeah, Julian and some others, why?”

“They’re here with my parents to discuss whether Alec should have the death penalty for leading an untrained soldier into battle.” Izzy said and stood there with her arms crossed until Magnus understood.

“They think he killed Max on purpose?” Magnus asked, a little loudly out of shock. Izzy nodded.

“He’s locked up in Idris.” Izzy said and Magnus’ face froze. “That’s where he’s been this whole time. That’s why he missed the wedding, cut off your bond.. because he’s in jail. And Magnus… they rarely hold back with these things.” Izzy warned and Magnus nodded.

He opened a portal and held Izzy’s hand, waiting for her to pull him through. He had never been to Idris before, but he heard the weather was a delight.

***

Magnus froze. His heart sank and he felt sick to his stomach when he saw that guy kissing Alec, and Alec doesn’t nothing about it. He wanted to scream, hit someone and shout as loud as he could. But he couldn’t do it. Isabelle was having a hard enough time creating a distraction up there so that no one knew Magnus was breaking him out.

Alec pushed him away and stared him in the face. “I’ve told you a million times about how much I love Magnus! What the hell are you doing?” Alec asked angrily.

“Sorry. It was… I’m just… it was really overwhelming and my Alpha wasn’t here and I just… got caught up.” Underhill rushed out. Alec’s expression didn’t change, he continued to stare at the man.

Underhill cleared his throat and began walking to the blown off cell door, trying to find his way out, leaving Alec stood there, angry and alone.

Alec turned his head, ready to leave but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Magnus stood there. Their eyes met and Alec instantly teared up.

_Magnus has a bump!_

**_Alec looks so thin!_ **

_He looks beautiful._

**_Is that a bruise on his face?_ **

_Sweet baby jesus, this man will be the death of me._

**_Alexander.._ **

_Magnus.._

They ran to each other at the same time, both tired of stood there in their own thoughts. Alec embraced him in the middle and spun him around, holding him as tight as he could, baring in mind the baby bump.

Magnus held onto Alec for dear life. This man had been tortured for a month, cut off his own soulmate bond all to make Magnus feel better.

Alec put Magnus down and kissed him. It was rushed and sloppy but perfect. They both needed it. Alec kissed his lips again and again and then his cheek, his neck, his chest and then kneeled in front of him, tenderly lifting his shirt up to see his stretched skin. His baby boy was just through there.

Alec delicately leaned forward and put his ear to the skin, even though he couldn’t hear anything, he didn’t care. He kissed the bump about twenty times before looking up at his beautiful boyfriend.

Only then, did Alec see the dark circles under his eyes and the lack of makeup. He looked exhausted. Alec’s face softened at the look of Magnus. He looked happy with an underlying sadness. Like he was secretly destroyed, but putting on a fake smile. Alec stood up and took his face into his hands gently.

“You have no idea how much I love you Magnus.” Alec said sincerely, staring into Magnus’ unsure eyes. “Life is so short, I want to spend the rest of mine with you. I don’t care how long it will be, or how short it will be. I just.. I want it to be with you.” Alec said, tearing up a little.

For a entire month, he had been away from Magnus. The only thing anchoring him to this world, the only thing keeping him sane. He hadn’t seen his beautiful face every morning, he hadn’t heard his silky voice in the morning telling him to wake up, he hadn’t watched him style his hair, he hadn’t seen his gorgeous body moving around, he hadn’t made love to him. He had been deprived of his boyfriend for a month and he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to be close to him. He cut off the bond, not breaking it entirely, but sealing it off for a while, because he couldn’t take the sadness from Magnus at night and the disappointment in the morning. He ached to be with him and he needed it.

Magnus looked back at him and sighed. “I..” Magnus choked on his own words, tears falling across his makeup less cheek. God he was beautiful without makeup. “I missed you so.. much…” Magnus choked and Alec gathered him up in his arms, both just needing to be close with each other.

Magnus froze when he heard a guard heading down a set of stairs. Alec clearly didn’t hear it because he pulled back and dropped down to one knee, taking his left hand in his own.

“Magnus..” Alec started and Magnus panicked. He heard Izzy running down the corridor and couldn’t think of anything in the panic, and portalled them all to the Institute.

***

“Will you marry me?” Alec asked loudly, unaware of the fact that they were now in the, very crowded, ops centre. Magnus looked down at him with pity, but the pity disappeared when Robert, Maryse, Julian and some people Magnus didn’t know walked into the room.

“I will inform the Clave of our decision to have him executed.” Robert said with a smirk on his face.

“This is ridiculous.” Aline protested.

“Alec didn’t kill Max, this is insane.” Maryse protested too, but Robert silenced them both with a glare.

Alec turned around upon hearing his name and his eyes met Roberts. Suddenly, there was a sound of a portal appearing and Calve officials stepped through, all clad in armour and armed with blades. Alec looked back to Magnus, asking for a bit of clarification. Magnus shook his head, telling him that he had tried to do all that he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!  
> Please go and read the recent post on here! Only 23 days until the first chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I'm happy this story is over because if i continued, it would become boring!   
> Thank you for reading and i know it's really short, but you get that happy ending!  
> Comment and let me know what you think!

“Magnus, what’s going on?” Alec whispered quickly. Magnus shook his head, speechless. He swiped his arms up, creating a forcefield around them. A guard continued to walk but when he reached the forcefield, he flew into the wall the other side of the Institute.

“Alec, they think you killed Max on purpose.” Magnus explained.

“Yeah, I know. I was referring to my proposal. Yes or no?” Alec asked hurriedly.

“Alec there are more important things to do right now.” Magnus scolded.

“No, there isn’t.” Alec protested stubbornly. To him, there was nothing more important than if Magnus wants to marry him or not.

“Mom, dad! I went on mission with them! Max wasn’t killed by Alec!” Izzy shouted, stepping forward. She looked mad, for an Omega, that normally wouldn’t be so threatening but it was. Magnus used his magic to hold her back, but she still tried to walk forwards.

“I know love. But your father thinks differently. When Alec basically demanded to take Max with him, it doesn’t look good. Majority voted death penalty.” Maryse explained calmly, even though everybody could see her inner turmoil.

“Demanded?!” Alec screamed from the force field. “What? Dad practically forced me to take Max!” Alec yelled, trying to step out of the force field but Magnus put his hand on his chest to calm him. Normally, that would make some kind of difference but Alec was too angry.

“Alec, you could’ve refused.” The person that nobody knew said sternly. Seriously, why were they here?!

“No I couldn’t!” Alec yelled without thinking. Great. Now he would have to tell everyone what happened, and Magnus wouldn’t feel safe and leave. Alec felt his heart beat increase at the thought.

“Why not love?” Magnus asked gently, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I..” Alec tried to speak, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Say that Robert threatened Magnus’ life, other wise he would lose him. He’d rather take the death penalty and let Magnus feel safe there and raise the baby in a happy environment. _Rafael! What happened to Rafael?!_ “Where’s Rafael?” Alec asked, only just realising he wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“It’s alright Alec, Jace is with him at some mundane park. Why didn’t you refuse Robert?” Magnus asked softly. He knew it must all be really confusing for Alec, but he needed the reason.

“I.. I could’ve. I just didn’t. I should’ve. It’s alright, take me away.” Alec accepted softly.

“No!” Magnus said, using his magic to keep Alec in his place. He tried to fight against it, but Magnus was too strong. Magnus had just lost him, he was no about to let Alec just walk back into the cell. “Isabelle, can you do me a favour please?” Magnus asked softly, trying to get her attention.

“Yeah, what?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“There’s a camera in the head of the Institute’s office. The memory card is in the back of the camera, can you grab it please?” Magnus asked and watched Robert’s face fall.

“Why do you have a camera in my office?” Robert demanded angrily.

“Oh trust me, you would really rather I didn’t tell you.” Magnus said smugly, but whatever he was implying was lost on Robert.

“No, tell me what you think is a good enough reason to have a hidden camera in my office!” Robert demanded with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Ok, but I warned you. When you leave the Institute on your little meetings, me and Alec would sneak in there and have sex in your chair, on your sofa and sometimes on the desk. I have a camera in there so I can watch it back again. Would you like more details or are you satisfied?” Magnus asked and giggled when he saw the colour drain from Robert’s face. He saw the Calve officials gagging and everyone besides Izzy looking really awkward. “Izzy, the memory card please.” Magnus said and she nodded, heading towards the office.

***

They all crowded around the computer. In the time for Isabelle to get the memory card and for Magnus to set it up on one of their big monitors, Robert had called inquisitor Herondale to come and take Alec away. Magnus pleaded with her to just watch the video, much to Alec’s protest, and she hesitantly agreed.

 _“Well hello Mr Lightwood.”_ Magnus said seductively on the screen and he chuckled as Alec lunged forward for the control and fast forwarded, happy that the screen goes fuzzy whilst you do anything like that.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Magnus whispered in his ear as he buried his bright red head in Magnus’ neck. magnus kissed his head and pressed play. Alec lifted his head to watch it with everyone else.

_“Since when? You’re a shadowhunter! It’s in your blood. Plus, you need to show Max the ropes.”_

_“Wait, Max is going?!” Alec yelled, sitting up even straighter in his chair. “You can’t send Max! He’s barely a teenager. Simon can show him.”_

_“Simon isn’t welcome in this Institute, especially on our missions. He is a vampire Alec, not a shadowhunter.”_

_“Well, either way, I’m not going on any missions whilst Magnus is pregnant. And probably not even after that. So count me out.”_

_“So you’re taking orders from your Omega?”_

_“Yeah, I am taking orders from Magnus. Because he is carrying my child. And if he doesn’t want me going on missions, I don’t be going on any missions. End of story.”_

_“You know, if you won’t knock some sense into him, I will. Alpha’s own Omegas Alec. If you won’t show your bitch who is in charge, I will.”_

Magnus looked at Alec sympathetically. _That’s why he went on the mission. And Magnus yelled at him, told him to sleep somewhere else. He only went on the mission to keep Magnus safe and ended up losing his little brother._

Alec avoided Magnus’ eyes, not wanting to see how scared he would look.

Imogen straightened herself up along with her guards. She looked at Robert and nodded her head, gesturing for her guards to do their jobs.

They stepped forward and took him out of the small room they were in to place the magic proof handcuffs on him whilst Imogen turned to Magnus and Alec.

“Magnus Bane, you broke a shadowhunter out of a prison in Idris, which is not only guarded on the outskirts but warded against all magic, even the one creating it. That is a serious crime.” She said intimidatingly but Magnus just nodded his head bored. “But, if you tell me how you did it, so we may repair this, you’ll be free of any charges.” She said and Magnus smirked.

“Jose at the front gate is gay.” Magnus said and Imogen coughed but nodded her gratitude.

“Alec Lightwood, my sincerest apologies for imprisoning you and am in debt to you. Is there anything you would like? A new blade? A better bow?” Imogen suggested but Alec was already shaking his head.

“No. All I ask of you is for me and Magnus to be able to keep this baby of our own free will.” Alec said, rubbing Magnus’ stomach. Imogen nodded in permission and went to leave, but Alec put his arm out. “And!” Alec said, catching her attention. “I want me and Magnus to adopt the young shadowhunter I rescued on my mission.” Alec said.

“Ah yes, the young boy Rafael. We searched data bases and have no last name for him still.” Imogen sighed.

“All I want is to adopt him, with Magnus, without the Clave throwing a hissy fit.” Alec said and Imogen looked at him with a look that irritated him. It was a look of, ‘didn’t you just hear me?’. “I don’t care for his last name. I plan to change it anyway.” Alec said and she made a face of understanding.

“You’ll both have to sign documents and whatnot but I see no issue in you two raising him. word is he only trusts you Alec anyway.” Imogen said with a smile and Alec’s opinion of her changed instantly. She looked like a kind woman, who had a warm heart. The smile told Alec she was planning on him adopting Rafael anyway and that it would be best for the young boy to be with somebody he trusts.

“Thank you. Any word on the killer of Max?” Alec asked, speaking past the lump in his throat.

“Hm!” Imogen said encouragingly. “We found prints on the sword and arrested the owner of the prints. He had a lot to say. His name was… Sebastian Verlac.” Imogen said, searching her memory. “He was running an Omega sex trade, which is strictly illegal, and he won’t be getting the death penalty. He’ll be getting life.” Imogen said and smiled at Alec’s look of surprise. “I’m an Omega too Alexander. We bare children, we aren’t weak!” She said and Alec couldn’t agree more.

“What of the Omegas?” Magnus asked curiously. If Alec had left him there, whatever Imogen said next could’ve been him.

“They’re all in recovery in Idris. Most of them are downworlders but there are some shadowhunters.” Imogen explained and Alec could see Jace in her, instantly.

“Grandmother!” Jace said professionally. Imogen smiled at him and he smiled back. “Meet Rafael. Alec brought him back from the mission where Max passed.”

“Well hello there Rafael.” Imogen said, trying her best to use a Spanish accent and failing miserably. “Can I introduce you to someone please?” Imogen asked and Rafael nodded shyly, not noticing Alec who was stood behind her. She moved out the way to reveal Magnus and Alec. “These are your new parents.” She announced.

Rafael’s face lit up at the revelation. He ran forward and embraced them both as much as he could, which wasn’t a lot. He leaned in and whispered something to Magnus’ stomach, to which they both chuckled.

“You really want me?” Rafael asked so innocently, so childlike that Alec’s heart couldn’t help but melt.

“Yes, we do. We really do!”

\--- 3 Months Later ---

“Mom! We’re home!” Alec yelled once he stepped through the Institute doors with Rafael’s hand in his own. He was met with his family staring back at him smiling.

Izzy ran forward and embraced him and Jace ran outside to help with Magnus with all his stuff whilst Simon picked Rafael up and shook him gently, hyping him up. Alec glared at him for a second. “Simon, he’s tired. He didn’t sleep, too fascinated with the baby.” Alec said but Simon just whispered something in Rafael’s ear, who giggled.

“I love uncle Simon! He’s my favourite!” Rafael said and Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’re staying away from my babies now!” Alec said teasingly and Simon put Rafael down, who ran to his grandma and hugged her.

“Speaking of baby..?” Izzy said, excited to meet the new baby. She peaked behind Alec to see Jace carrying the front of a pram up the stairs and a small suitcase next to him with Magnus holding onto the handle bars. Izzy ran towards them and hugged Magnus once the pram was steady and on the ground.

She leaned over the side and looked in the pram to see a blue baby with what looked like marks on his forehead, like he was going to grow horns. He probably was, Magnus said it’s one of the most common warlock marks and is majority of the time paired with blue skin.

“Papa’s baby is blue!” Rafael yelled at Maryse and she just smiled and nodded.

Rafael felt really comfortable around everyone now. It took a while, but they did it. He’s actually a very energetic talkative child, always eager to say what he thinks and make jokes. The smile on his face when he makes people laugh is adorable and most of the time, it’s real laughter. He spends too much time with Simon, Alec is sure of it!

Magnus pushed the pram into the middle of the Institute so everybody could see. “Well everybody, meet..” Magnus said and looked at Alec who nodded.

“Max Isabelle Lightwood-Bane.” They said together and Isabelle beamed. She jumped forward and hugged Alec tightly. Alec knew how much this meant to her. She couldn’t have her own child and it broke her heart everyday she saw Magnus and Alec with their son, and now they have another one and she doesn’t have any. But she loves being aunt Izzy, and she said that it was just as good. If Alec ever had a daughter, she would 100% be named a variation of ‘Isabelle’, but the best they could do with their son was the middle name.

“Can I hold him?” Simon asked gently and Alec nodded gently, knowing it was secretly killing him too.

Alec looked to Magnus who was smiling, even though he had dark circles under his eyes and was exhausted. They sorted out all their arguments three months ago with a lot of tears shed and love declarations. They were officially engaged now and there were no old arguments that would need sorting, they were perfect. Alec opened up the bond again and could feel the pride and happiness and love coming in tsunamis from Magnus.

Alec embraced him and kissed his neck gently. “Well done baby. I’m so proud of you.” Alec whispered in his ear and could hear Magnus crying in his hair. It was so emotional. They didn’t love Rafael less because he wasn’t their blood child, but they had been through so much whilst Magnus was pregnant and it was all over. Finally, they could start their happily ever after.

“Alec..” Magnus warned when Alec tried to pull back. Magnus held him closer and lowered his voice so nobody else could hear them. “Alexander.” He purred seductively. “I don’t know if it’s the hormones or me but..” Magnus stopped and pressed their crotches together and Alec could feel that Magnus was half hard. _How? This warlock had such impressive stamina it was unreal._

\--- 3 Years Later ---

“Papa! Daddy!” Max cried in the middle of the bed, sitting up on Magnus’ pillow, smacking their faces. They were both curled up together on Alec’s pillow, sleeping soundly. Or at least they were. “Daddy!” Max cried again and Alec sat up abruptly.

“Blueberry, don’t wake up Papa.” Alec whispered a little loudly and jumped out of bed. He walked around the bed and picked up Max who was sat there with his chubby blue hands making ‘grabby’ hands at Alec. “Come on bud, is Rafa awake?” Alec whispered to Max who shook his head ‘no’ and curled up to Alec’s side. “Why did you wake us up then blue?”

“Don’t want to sleep in my bed Daddy!” Max complained and Alec smirked at him.

“You want to sleep with me and Papa?” Alec asked and Max nodded sleepily before putting his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec chuckled and climbed back into bed with Max in between him and Magnus, already asleep. Alec smiled at his family before falling back into a deep sleep.

\--- 3 Hours Later ---

“Papa! Dad!” Rafael cried, sniffling back the tears and wiping his eyes furiously. Alec smiled as he sat up and looked at his son. He lifted the covers and Rafael walked over to Alec’s side of the bed and climbed in, cuddling up against his dad. Alec had his back to Magnus and Max with Rafael on his back next to him. Magnus was facing Max, still asleep, whilst Max was cuddled into his chest, also still asleep.

“I love you Dad.” Rafael murmured sleepily before drifting off again.

***

When Magnus woke up, he head a face full of curly brown hair. He smiled when he realised that Max was curled up against him asleep. He peered over his head to see Alec sleeping soundly with Rafael next to him.

Magnus never thought he could have a family, then this amazing Alpha walked into his life and gave him everything he had ever wanted, and more. He would be eternally grateful for Alexander Lightwood.


End file.
